Oncie upon a time
by Sary Days
Summary: Ted y Audrey regresan con Once-ler, sólo por visita, pero esta vez, los chicos miran una fotografía de una chica muy hermosa, así que hacen un montón de preguntas a Once-ler que termina contándoles su propia historia de amor. :)
1. Chapter 1: Y así empieza

Era un día soleado, el sonido de los pájaros aun le parecía extraño a Ted, al menos eran reales ahora. Todas las mañanas al despertar los escuchaba. Ese día despertó curioso, a la hora del desayuno decidió preguntarle a su abue acerca de aquellos seres cantores.

― Buenos días, Ted ― le saludó su madre.

Algo tenía Ted es mañana, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía que no había dormido en la noche. Dejó caer su peso en la primera silla del comedor que miró y dijo:

― ¿Qué son esos? ―preguntó curioso.

― ¡¿Esos?! Son pájaros ―la respuesta de su mamá hacía parecer que Ted era un tonto.

― Ma, sé lo que son, me refiero su nombre. Como es que se llaman, tipo de nombre o lo que sea. No pude dormir por estar escuchando un sonido similar al que hacen. ― Ted se quejó.

― Ahora entiendo tu mal humor… ― dijo su mamá antes de ser interrumpida.

Audrey había tocado la puerta en ese momento. Ted lo sabía así que se puso feliz y corrió lo más rápido posible hacia la puerta para abrirle al amor de su vida. En cuanto la vio cambio completamente su rostro, sí, puso la cara más boba.

―Ah, hola, Ted ― dijo sonriendo.

― Hola, Audrey ― saludó Ted aun bobeando.

Cuando su madre miro, la invitó a pasar, no era raro que Audrey los visitara muy a menudo, le gustaba estar ahí, pues la familia de Ted y él le alegraban los días, era divertido.

Ese día sólo había ido a visitar exclusivamente a Ted, lo cito fuera de la casa.

―Ted, ¿puedo saber lo que traman?―preguntó la Sra. Wiggins con el tono de voz controlador.

― ¿Cariño? ―Interrumpe abue ― Necesito más leche para mi avena, está demasiado seca.

― No te preocupes, ma, iré por ella, no te levantes. ― dijo la Sra. Wiggins fastidiada y con la cara arrugada.

― Bien, Ted, Audrey, pueden irse ahora… A propósito ¿qué iban a hacer? ― La voz dulce de abue se volvió muy curiosa.

― Quería que Ted me presentara al Once-ler. Sé que lo conoce bien. Además fue él el que le dio la semilla a Ted. Quisiera conocerlo… ― dijo Audrey, refiriéndose a Ted.

― ¿Al Once-ler?― dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, abue y Ted.

― No creo que sea buena idea ― Negó Ted.

Audrey puso una cara triste, sabía cómo convencer a Ted en un segundo. Al mirar su rostro, Ted cambio de parecer, se despidió de su abue y se fueron sin decirle nada a su madre. Ted tomó a Audrey de un brazo y se subieron en la motocicleta.

Ted sabía que para ir a la casa de Once-ler se corrían algunos riesgos: la vida, cruzaban más de un kilómetro en llegar. Bueno sin exagerar, sólo el camino era peligroso, aun no lo renovaban.

Cuando llegaron, Audrey se quedó sorprendida, la casa de Once-ler era hermosa, bueno se veía mejor que antes, antes cuando Ted lo conoció, el brillo del sol la hacía lucir mejor. Incluso, alrededor de la casa había pequeños tallos de lo que tienen que ser árboles de Trúfula. Había cambiado muchísimo el lugar desde que Ted hizo su última visita a Once-ler.

Audrey iba a tocar el timbre de la casa… Pero Ted la miró, y la empujó hacia atrás, sabía lo que ese timbre causaba, y se lo demostró tocándolo. Audrey se rio.


	2. Chapter 2: Lo que sigue y lo que sigue

**Hola, sé que me tardé en subir el siguiente capitulo, pero la verdad me desanime mucho... aun así seguiré la historia. :) Espero que les guste. **

* * *

><p>En cuanto el timbre sonó e hizo lo que tenía que hacer: aventar a su visitante hacía arriba, dejándolo caer y pateándolo, Once-ler salió.<p>

― ¿Ted? ― se preguntó al verlo ahí parado, y se sorprendió.

―Hola, señor… ― se quedó sin palabras.

― ¿Qué los trae por acá? ― Once-ler preguntó feliz.

― Creí que iba a rechazarme ― Ted pensó en voz alta, pero una parte de él también quería que Audrey y Once-ler escucharan.

― ¿Rechazarte yo? Vamos, Ted… soy tu amigo, vengan pasen. ― Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando entraron, los dos chicos se asombraron al ver la casa por dentro, no estaba desordenada como Ted pensaba que estaría, de hecho tenía todo muy ordenado y limpio, incluso tenía muebles, modernos y caros, y retratos de su familia por todos lados.

Había una foto que llamó la atención de Audrey, mientras que Ted aún se sorprendía y también miraba algunas fotos del lado contrario al que miraba su enamorada.

― Aun no responden mi pregunta ¿a qué han venido? ― Once-ler preguntó de nuevo, sentándose en una silla de la mesa.

― Hum… Audrey quería venir a conocerlo. _Ella es la chica de la que te hable_― dijo Ted, la última frase la dijo entre susurros y apuntado a Audrey con su dedo pulgar.

Once-ler la mira con atención, y le da su aprobación alzando su dedo pulgar y regalándole una sonrisa a Ted. En eso, Audrey deja de mirar la foto y se voltea hacía donde estaban Ted y Once-ler.

―Me llamo, Audrey, sé que usted es Once-ler, quien le dio la última semilla de Trúfula a Ted. Desde hace tiempo yo tenía el sueño de ver un árbol real en Thneedville. Gracias a usted y a Ted mi sueño se hizo realidad, ahora quería conocerlo ― dijo la joven Audrey muy contenta.

―Bien, aquí me tienes. Mucho gusto, yo soy_ el_ Once-ler. Pueden llamarme Oncie. Por favor. ― Pidió el viejo con una enorme sonrisa que parecía de broma.

Ted se echó a reír por el apodo de Once-ler.

― ¿Te parece gracioso, Theodore? ― Oncie lo retó.

― Oye, jamás me habías dicho tu nombre verdadero ― dijo Ted.

― No es mi verdadero nombre, es un sobrenombre, mi madre me llamaba así ― dijo cruzando los brazos y frunciendo los labios.

Ted se echó a reír por última vez, cuando Audrey interrumpe.

La chica era muy curiosa, además de que ya le tenía preparada toda una entrevista a Oncie, decidió mejor modificar sus preguntas. Se sentó enfrente de Oncie, dejando caer el peso de su cabeza en su brazo derecho, lo miró fijamente con una mirada sería.

― La chica de allá ― apuntó con su otra mano a la hermosa mujer en fotografía ― ¿Quién es?

Oncie miró la foto de la hermosa joven. Se quedó pensativo por un rato, Ted también miró la foto, y no le puso mucha atención, pero después de que Oncie se quedara pensando mucho rato y que al final sonriera, se le hizo muy curioso.

Audrey cambio su expresión, puso sus dos manos bajo la mesa de la silla en la que estaban sentados, y se las tomó, como forma de preocupación.

Ted también se cansó de estar de pie así que se sentó en un sillón que al sentarse lo sintió suave. Miró por última vez la fotografía y esta vez, le puso atención. Abrió los ojos como platos.

― ¡Hey! ¡Once-ler! ― gritó Ted un tanto molesto ― ¡Esa mujer…!

―… Esa mujer es Norma Wiggins ― interrumpe a Ted, contestando la pregunta a Audrey.

Audrey también se sorprende, y voltea a ver a Ted, quien ahora está en shock.

― ¡Tienes a mi abuela en una fotografía! ¿Por qué? ― Se desahoga preguntando.

― Fue hace mucho tiempo, Ted ― contesta Oncie sonriendo por los recuerdos.

Audrey no sabe qué decir, pone una de sus manos en la boca, al estar sorprendida, luego una enorme sonrisa aparece en su rostro, una sonrisa que significaba algo más.

Ted la mira, se le queda viendo muy extraño, frunce la boca y el ceño.

― Ted, ¿no te das cuenta? ― Le dice Audrey muy emocionada, lo toma de las manos.

― ¿Cuenta? ¿De qué? Este viejo tiene una foto de mi abuela, cuando era joven ― contesta Ted muy molesto acusando a Oncie con su dedo índice.

Audrey y Ted, voltean a ver a Oncie, el viejo estaba más que contento, tenía una sonrisa enorme, apoyada su cabeza en su mano y mirando la fotografía. Los chicos se vieron extrañados, y se sentaron a un lado de él.

― ¿Quieres contarme? ―Pidió Ted, aunque dudaba.

Oncie pensó, suspiró y miró la ventana.

―No, tu abuela seguramente me mataría. ¿Por qué no le dices a ella que te cuente? ―propuso Oncie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

― ¿Tiene algo de malo? ― preguntó Ted.

― No.

Once-ler se quedó serió por fin, apoyando sus manos en su bastón y mirando hacia afuera de la ventana.

Ted, frunció por última vez los labios. Tomo a Audrey de la mano y dijo:

― Ok, Audrey y yo volveremos mañana, sé que eso quieres ¿No? ― dijo como si en realidad conociera a Oncie muy bien.

― Sé que lo harás. Pero no le digas a Norma que hablé contigo sobre esto. ― pidió de favor Oncie.

Ted no hizo más preguntas, Audrey sólo se despidió del viejo regalándole un beso en la mejilla, él sólo sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

Los dos chicos salieron de la casa. En el camino todo fue silenció y claro muy incómodo. Audrey quería hablar con Ted pero, él sinceramente no se dejaba, estaba muy concentrado en atravesar el peligroso camino de la casa de Once-ler a Thneedville. Ted sólo pensaba en su abue, una mujer vieja pero llena de energía, parecía que su adolescencia estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de una anciana. Ted sonrió.

Al llegar a la casa de Audrey, los dos bajaron. La chica dejó entrar a Ted un rato más, el camino fue lago, claro, pero no tan agotador. Ella le regaló un vaso de jugo de naranja a Ted. A Ted, se le había pasado todo lo que Once-ler le dijo, quería olvidarse por completo de todo eso pero no pudo, así que, acompaño a Audrey a su patio.

Ted miraba la asombrosa pintura que Audrey había pintado –de nuevo – pero esta vez le había quedado mejor, según él.

―Audrey, no es que no me haya gustado tu otra obra de arte, pero claro, esta es mejor, seguramente ganaras muchos premios como artista ― alagándola dijo Ted, le regalo una sonrisa.

― No pienso ser una gran artista, pero adoro los árboles, y gracias a ti ahora los tengo. Es bonito pintarlos. Pero es mejor tenerlos aquí ― dijo muy contenta.

Los dos se quedaron charlando un buen rato, tirados en el suelo mirando las formas que las nubes hacían. No se percataron de que la oscuridad estaba cerca, se supone que Ted Wiggins no debe llegar tarde a su casa, era una regla de su madre.

Ted, al darse cuenta de la hora que era, se levantó muy rápido, tanto que hasta la vista se le nubló. Puso su mano en la cabeza y estaba a punto de caer, Audrey lo ayudó a apoyarse. Los dos se miraron un buen rato, hasta que Ted se sonrojó un poco. Se dio cuenta de eso, y se despidió rápido para irse antes de que Audrey lo notará, obvio lo notó y se rio para sus adentros.

Al llegar Ted a su casa, su madre y su abuela estaban en la sala principal, mirado tv. Ted muy sigiloso entro a la casa, para que no se dieran cuenta de la hora en la que había llegado. Tenía la opción de entrar por la ventana de su cuarto, pero esa ventana estaba cerrada, ¿sería castigo de su madre? Lo dudaba.

Sin darse cuenta, Ted ya era la presa de su madre.

― ¿Ted? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué entras así? ― preguntó su madre al verlo como un delincuente queriendo entrar sin hacer ruido.

Estaba pegado a la pared, y cuando lo descubrió su madre hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada, incluso se acercó a ellas, y se sentó en el sofá.

―Es tarde, ma. Lo siento ―Pidió disculpas antes de que su madre dijera otra cosa.

― Esta bien, sólo esta vez, pero sólo porque sé que fuiste con Audrey. Tu abuela me engañó otra vez. ― le dedica el ceño fruncido a su madre.

Abue sólo le regala una sonrisa. La señora Wiggins se retira del televisor despidiéndose de su hijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla y a su madre le desea las buenas noches. No era la hora de dormir, pero casi todo el tiempo en la casa no había nada divertido que hacer, a menos que Audrey se la pasará ahí hasta el anochecer, esa noche fue la excepción.

A la mañana siguiente, Ted y su abue estaban sentados en la mesa del desayuno. Ted miraba su caja de cereal, creyendo que era la cara de Audrey. Y una vez más, su mamá lo mira. El chico se pone nervioso y se sonroja.

― Terminaré con el cereal y después iré con Audrey ¿puedo? ―Pidió a su madre rogándole

Su mamá lo mira muy seria.

― Ted, cariño… por qué mejor no le dices a Audrey que venga acá ―Le propuso ella con una sonrisa controladora.

― Quede con ella otra vez por que iremos de visita con Once-ler… de nuevo ―Informó

― ¿Otra vez? Te has vuelto muy amigo de ese viejo ― dijo su madre cruzando los brazos.

― Sí ―contestó contento ― Deberías conocerlo tú también, es muy gentil cuando llegas a conocerlo bien. Después de todo él fue quien me dio el árbol.

Su madre sólo lo ve, y lo ignora.

― ¿Cariño? Mi jugo de naranja se terminó ¿puedes ir por más? ―Pidió abue a su hija.

― ¿Es enserio, ma? ― pregunta recelosa ― Vuelvo enseguida.

La señora Wiggins sale en el auto a comprar más jugo de naranja con el ceño fruncido.

Ted la mira desde adentro y sonríe.

― ¿Quieres ir con _él_? Anda… ― abue le regala una sonrisa.

― Gracias, abue, eres la mejor… ― Ted sale corriendo de la casa.

El chico se sube a su motocicleta, y huye antes de que su madre regresara del supermercado. Primero paso por Audrey, quien aún no terminaba su desayuno, así que lo invitó a pasar de nuevo, se puso nervioso al principio por que no sólo lidiaba con su amada, sino también con su madre.

Cuando Audrey terminó su desayuno se despidió de su mamá y los dos se echaron a andar en la pequeña motocicleta de Ted. Como siempre era de temerle, Ted no quería tomar ninguna prisa hacia ese camino feo y peligroso, aunque ya no era tan espeluznante, ahora las nubes se habían despejado de aquel valle olvidado, el brillo del sol de cada mañana era muy hermoso.

Ted pensó que sería muy romántico llevar a Audrey muy despacio para que notara el cambió de aquel llano: todo había cambiado, el suelo, el cielo… incluso había aves cantando ahí, lo cual era raro, pues lo único que se escucha hace aproximadamente un año, eran cuervos. El sitio parecía un panteón.

A Audrey se le hizo raro que Ted fuera tan despacio, ni siquiera levantaba polvo. Pero ella pensó en mejor dejarlo conducir con cuidado.

Cuando llegaron… los chicos venían hablando, Ted le contaba a Audrey acerca de ese camino un poco peligroso, le contó cuando había ido por primera vez ahí: casi pierde la cabeza. Tocaron el timbre, y esperaron a que no les pasara nada… Once-ler salió, extrañado buscó con la mirada.

― ¿Eh ustedes de nuevo? Me extrañaron. Seguro que sí. ― Afirmó soltando una risita.

― Claro que no, vengo a escuchar tu historia ― dijo Ted entrando a la casa, aun cuando no le habían dado permiso.

Audrey lo siguió.

Oncie se puso serio, frunció el ceño y dio un portazo. Puso los brazos hacía atrás y caminó hacia su comedor que estaba cerca de la ventana más grande de la sala. Se sentó.

― Muy bien niño ¿Quieres saber quién es tú abuelo? ― Preguntó retorico ya que no esperaba una respuesta congruente de Ted.

Audrey se quedó sorprendida y se echó a reír.

― Oye ¿te parece gracioso? ―Preguntó.

― No, es sólo que, a mí sí me encantaría escuchar toda su historia, creo que es fascinante o lo será. ― dijo Audrey con una sonrisa burlona.

― Oye, oye, oye ¿qué sabes tú de mi abuelo? ― Ignorando lo que dijo Audrey, Ted quería saber.

― Am… sólo que se fue a la guerra y murió ¿o me equivoco? ― para sus adentros, el viejo sólo bromeaba… Pero Ted…

― Algo así. Jamás, jamás me interesé por mi abuelo, crecí con dos mujeres, no era raro para mí ― dijo negando con la cabeza.

Once-ler sólo se río, claro, burlándose de Ted.

Los dos chicos tomaron su lugar en la mesa, esperando respuesta de Once-ler, pero nada. El viejo sólo se quedaba pensativo.

―Muy bien… Todo comenzó, mucho tiempo atrás ― Comenzó a hablar Oncie.

― ¿Vas a contarme? ― Ted sostuvo una sonrisa y los ojos le brillaron.

― ¿Quieres oír la historia? ― Pregunto Oncie frunciendo las cejas.

― Sí ― Contestó Ted muy feliz.

― Entonces no interrumpas… ― Pidió Oncie de mala manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin... del segundo capitulo. Lo que sigue es lo mejor :P <strong>

**¡Qué comience lo bueno! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Mi historia

"Fue hace mucho tiempo, apenas tenía 20 años cuando decidí irme de casa. Después de horas, días e incluso una semana, por fin encontré el paraíso: el valle de Trúfula. Era hermoso, sostuve el llanto por un segundo, después sonreí, miré a los pececitos, las aves y los osos quienes me recibían con mucha alegría, los conquisté enseguida. Sabía que el follaje de la Trúfula era perfecta para crear mi Thneed así que decidí derribar el árbol… "

― Oye un segundo… disculpa… pero creo que esa historia yo ya la conozco ― Interrumpió Ted.

Oncie lo volteó a ver furioso.

― El principio de la historia no es para ti, si no para ella ― Apuntó a Audrey, quien sólo los veía discutir.

― Por mi está bien si quiere adelantar a la historia ― Dijo ella cansada de tantas discusiones.

― Perfecto… ― dijo Ted entusiasmado.

― La acortaré, pero sólo porque ella me lo pidió ― Le regala una sonrisa burlona a Ted.

― Prosigue… ― Pidió Ted, muy educado.

"Después de haber tenido una de las peores noches de toda mi vida, gracias al Lorax –Guardián del bosque- desperté gritando de un susto. Todos los animales estaban dentro de mi casa, era obvio que no había espacio en lo absoluto, por eso es que estaban en todas partes, me habían invadido. Me enojé, claro, pero viendo las cosas mejor y positivamente, decidí ignorarlos, después de todo, lo único que me interesaba en ese momento era vender mi Thneed. Así que, avisé al Lorax que iría a la ciudad más cercana al valle de Trúfula, para promocionar mi invento. Le enseñé la forma de mi Thneed, se burló de mí… Pero como era un joven entusiasta, no dejé que me afectara, me fui tomando mi guitarra. Así iba yo, con mi fiel compañero Melvin –Una mula- hacia la ciudad.

"Tenía tanto entusiasmo aquel día que, me puse a cantar… la canción que me había inventado hace meces, antes de partir de casa. No me había dado cuenta de que había creado un montón de gente, que sólo me abucheó y me lanzaron tomates… podridos.

"Me enojé claro… me retiré de aquella plaza, y me senté en una banca cerca de ahí, la gente aún me observaba, riéndose de mí, los ignoré, crucé los bazos y me volteé. Y ahí estaba ella, leyendo un libro, muy curioso por cierto. Tenía el título de: Los grandes inventos del mundo. Me llamó la atención aquel libro. No dudé ni un segundo en hablarle.

"― Hey… ― sonreí y traté de saludarla.

"Jamás fui bueno hablando con las chicas así que fue difícil el tan solo decir "Hola"

"― Hola ― me regaló una sonrisa ― ¿Qué? ¿Te había visto antes?

"Se rio. La chica portaba unos enormes lentes, era lo primero que le veías. Tenía el cabello medio largo, le llegaba hasta los hombros y muy rizado, iba vestida con un vestido color amarillo. Al verla, después de que se volteará hacía mí, hizo que de la nada le sonriera.

"―No… jamás me habías visto… aquí ― me pausaba porque no sabía que decirle. ― Soy nuevo aquí, de hecho vengo de aquel valle de Trúfula.

"― Valla, ¿y por qué me interrumpiste? ― preguntó con una sonrisa llena de vida.

"― Yo, bueno, leí el nombre de tu libro…

"― Oh, bueno y ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? Luces… mal ― no me dejó terminar mi oración, así que se acercó muy, muy cerca mío para inspeccionarme más de cerca.

"Puse mis brazos como defensa. La chica terminó de inspeccionarme y se paró de la banca. Al verla, noté que era diminuta, bueno sin exagerar, era de poca estatura, pero era linda. De nuevo sonreí.

"― No te conozco y dices que no eres de por acá. ¿De dónde eres, eh? ― Me preguntó.

"― Soy un simple campesino, escape de casa ― Le informé.

"― Valla. Pues yo soy de esta ciudad, así que… si necesitabas el libro ¿por qué no sólo me lo pediste? ― dijo, me acusó de bobo.

"― Eso trataba de decirte. Pero ¿no es raro que le prestes algo que te pertenece a un extraño? ― le pregunté curioso.

"― No ― Me sonrió ― De todos modos el libro no es mío.

"Soltó una risotada. El sonido de su risa era el más bello que había escuchado jamás.

"Ella me tomó de las manos y me levantó con una fuerza tremenda, aparte de que yo era sólo un flacucho. Me asusté, más bien me puse muy nervioso, era muy extraño, realmente extraño que… una persona que ni siquiera conozco, me tome de las manos con esa brutalidad.

"― Es enserio, no eres de aquí ― se burló, mirándome más de cerca.

"― No, no soy de aquí. Realmente me veo como un campesino tonto, si es lo que quieres decir.― Supuse, ya que me había hecho sentir como un tonto.

"― Eres interesante, dime ¿cuál es tu nombre? ― Preguntó y fue por fin que me soltó las manos.

"― Me llamo Oncie ― Le contesté mientras me sacudía el polvo de mi chaleco.

"― Un gusto, yo me llamo Norma ― Me dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

"Me seguía asustando en la manera de actuar de esta chica, pues era demasiado pronto como para sostener una confianza así con la que ella me estaba tratando. Trataba ahora de evitarla.

"― ¿Sabes qué, Norma? Me tengo que ir… ― me quedé callado al no saber que excusa ponerle para evitarla y salir corriendo.

"Antes de que pudiera contestarme, una lujosa limusina se paró justo delante de nosotros, aunque claro estaba que no se podían estacionar en una vía pública, era la plaza. Me sorprendí, y más cuando ella se despidió de mí con una cara triste y entrando al lujoso auto. Al arrancar levantaron polvo y yo casi salgo volando, sólo pude cubrirme con mis brazos, y una vez más me sentí como un tonto.

"Al llegar a mi, por así llamarla, mi casa, estaban todos los animalitos disfrutando del día. El único que podía hablarme era el Lorax… su voz era tremenda, la escuchaba mucho antes.

"Tenía en mi cuello el Thneed, así que, él no hizo ninguna pregunta. Me metí a la casa, y como la cama estaba cerca me eché en ella, boca abajo… cuando levanté la mirada, ahí estaba el Lorax mirándome con una sonrisa, no hice otra cosa más que gritar de terror, de nuevo.

"― Deja de hacer ESO ― le pedí molesto y amenazándolo con mi dedo índice.

"― Lo que digas, fideo. ¿Qué tal te fue? ― preguntó

"No le respondí al principio, pues aún estaba enojado, de repente todo cambió dentro de mí, la pregunta que me había hecho el Lorax me sonaba en la cabeza, y yo pensaba en aquella chica _misteriosa no tan misteriosa _que me encontré hoy en la plaza.

"― Hey, fideo… ¿Estás ahí? ― me pegó en la cabeza para que reaccionara ― ¿Cómo te fue?

"― Bien… y estoy en mis cinco sentidos, ¿ok? ― respondí de mala manera.

"El Lorax no hizo otra pegunta más la única que solía decirme antes de comer… ¿Qué hay de comer? En ese momento tenía ganas de estrangularlo, me puse las manos en la cara como forma de fastidio. Así que no tuve opción más que hacerles de comer a él y a los demás animales. Al principio me pareció molesto, pero después ya lo había aceptado. Todos quedaron satisfechos, de hecho, demás, pero se veían contentos y un poco cansados.

"Esa tarde, después de que los animalitos y el Lorax salieran, me tome un tiempo libre para escribir otra canción que hiciera que la muchedumbre me tomará más atención. Cuando me gustó, la dejé cerca de la cama y empecé a ensayarla. Ya se había hecho de noche… y ya no aguantaba el sueño.

"A la mañana siguiente, de nuevo, y como esperaba, el Lorax y los animales estaban dentro de mi casa, ya no me sorprendió pero si me molesté un poco. Me levanté con fastidio, quise lavarme los dientes, pero recordé que el Lorax se había cepillado sus bigotes con mi cepillo de dientes… Así que sólo tome un poco de agua y puse un poco de pasta dental. No debería de dar mal aspecto, así que hice lo que pude aquel día.

"Al llegar a la plaza, me puse a cantar, arriba de un kiosco… de nuevo fui abucheado y… lo peor, una pequeña niña con fuerza bruta me arrebató la guitarra de las manos y la destruyó partiéndola a la mitad… Entristecí. Me fui de ahí, derrotado de nuevo, me senté en el mismo lugar que el día anterior y, miré hacia el cielo, el aire soplaba sobre mi cara y disfruté ese momento hasta que…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les gusté, la seguiré si me lo piden :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: La hija del presidente

**Heeeeey... he tenido problemas con el Internet, la verdad, y eso es muy molesto, de no ser por eso ya tendría más capítulos publicados. Pero ahorita que sí funciona ya subiré al menos un capítulo :) depende de como me trate el Internet. **

**En fin, por eso me tardo en publicar, sólo por eso. Y agradezco todos los comentarios, la verdad me alegra mucho verlos ahí, me entusiasma a subir cada vez más los caps. **

**Otra cosa, el capitulo de hoy estará igual de corto que los otros, no llevo un orden... así que puede que unos capítulos salgan largos y otros cortos. Tengo un desastre en el fanfic :3 **

**También necesito que me digan qué les parece o qué quieren que modifique, necesito opiniones :) **

**Bueno, espero lo disfruten. :3 **

* * *

><p>"― Hola, Oncie.― Una voz dulce y amigable sonó.<p>

"― ¡Ah! ― Eché un grito ― Oye… estaba a punto de entrar en relajación.

"Era la chica de ayer, Norma. Quien estaba parada delante de mí, con las manos hacia atrás y con esa carita que me miraba tiernamente.

"―Lamento eso. ― se disculpó pero sabía que no tenía idea del por qué. Levantó una ceja.

"―No importa ya paso. ¿Qué hay? ― Le dije sonriendo otra vez como un idiota.

"―Terminé de leer el libro. Ten... ―me lo dio aventándolo hacia arriba lo que se me hizo raro, pues no se cachar las cosas bien, me quejé.

"―No eres muy educada para ser una chica rica… ― Las palabras que pronuncié me sonaron raras, agité la cabeza. Fruncí las cejas de lo extrañado que estaba.

"―No soy rica. Y si lo fuera, no sería educada, eso no es divertido ― me dijo tratando de informarme.

"―Ah… ¿y la limo de ayer? ―Pregunté… Obvio interesado.

"―Ah, eso… mi papá es el presidente de la ciudad. ¿Sabes? Tengo que obedecer lo que me dice. Ayer vino por mí sólo porque escape de casa, así que mando a sus guardias a buscarme, agradece que no te miraran bien. ― me dijo tan tranquilamente, como si fuera su rutina.

"Tragué saliva. De nuevo la chica me puso nervioso, ahora que sabía que era la hija del presidente de la ciudad, me ponía aún más de nervios, incluso trate de evitarla y escapar. Creía que me iba a traer problemas, uno por su comportamiento y dos ERA LA HIJA DEL PRECIDENTE. En cualquier ocasión ella podía jugarme alguna broma y mandarme a la cárcel.

"―Ayer lo estuve pensando, Oncie. Quiero conocer tu casa ― Dijo sin esperar respuesta.

"― ¿Qué? ― pregunté retorico y sorprendido ― ¿Qué no es muy pronto? Digo, apenas de conocí ayer…

"Me puse nervioso, mucho.

"― ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Somos amigos ¿no? ― me regaló una sonrisa.

"Asentí con la cabeza, sin razón de por qué lo hice. Estaba impresionado por la actitud de Norma.

"Ese día en la tarde, me quedé ahí con ella platicando de mi vida pasada, del por qué hui de casa, le platiqué de mi sueño de hacerme millonario con un invento revolucionario que cambiaría la vida de todo el mundo, que tenía un millón de usos en uno solo. Se sorprendió, miraba en su cara toda la atención que me ponía, sabía que le interesaba a ella, así que no dejé de platicarle.

"Me dijo que había visto como la muchedumbre me atacaba el día anterior, me enojé, pero luego reaccioné: ¿quién en esta vida salva a un extraño de una muchedumbre que humilla? Nadie. Y luego me corrigió ella, diciéndome que no se iba a meter en asuntos de la sociedad, ellos también serían capaces de acusarla con su padre, pues bien sabían quién era, así que, ella no es como todos, ¡sería capaz de salvarme de una muchedumbre!

"Le pregunté por qué le tenía tanto miedo a su padre, me contestó que no la dejaba divertirse, y sólo eran seguir reglas, reglas, puras reglas tontas de familia. Entristecí de nuevo, me vinieron a la mente miles de recuerdos de mi madre de cuando yo era aún más pequeño, también eran puras reglas y ordenes que seguir. El egocentrismo reinaba en mi casa, y mi madre no tenía ninguna esperanza en mí.

"No había notado de que el sol estaba a punto de ponerse. Me quejé, me despedí de Norma, pero yo ya estaba a un lado de Melvin para irme. Ella sólo me dijo adiós con la mano y me sonrió, deseándome buenas noches.

"Cuando llegué al valle, los animalitos y el Lorax estaban jugando, haciendo acrobacias, miré al río y los pececitos cantaban felices, me alegré de que yo no les hiciera falta. Di otro paso y ahí estaba él, ahora parado enfrente de mí, me asustó, pues aun no sabía cómo se movía tan rápido.

"― Oye, te dije que dejaras de hacer eso. ― De nuevo le dije molesto

"― Valla, señorito fideo, lo lamento… De nuevo vienes con cara de pocos amigos. ― me dijo.

"― Es porque no tengo ― me reí ― Pero si preguntas me fue muy bien esta tarde, sé que llegué un poco después de la hora acordada, pero conocí a alguien.

"Me agaché para poder decirle más de cerca. Estaba muy feliz, es por eso que no podía enojarme con él hoy, por nada. Me miró y me sonrió, asintió con la cabeza. Me miró algo picaron.

"― Es una chica, ¿cierto? Sé que es una chica, si no, vendrías malhumorado. ― me dijo.

"― Pues sí. Pero no es una chica cualquiera, es, es rica…

"Me interrumpió pegándome en la cabeza, frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. Me miró fijamente y me dijo:

"―Eres un interesado, solamente, por eso vienes con esa actitud. ― me regañó.

"― Oh, por favor… claro que no ― bufé ― Es la hija del presidente… eso sólo le durará una temporada. Yo quiero dinero para toda la vida. Ella no me dará eso toda la vida.

"― De todos modos sigues siendo un tonto, fideo. No puedes pedirle a la vida sólo dinero, hay cosas mejores ― me regañó de nuevo, pero con un tono de voz más tranquilo.

"― ¿Sabes qué? Quizá tengas razón, pero créeme, prefiero ser rico que vivir mi vida siendo un campesino que vive con un… guardián del bosque. ― le dije de buena manera, luego le regalé una sonrisa mostrando mis dientes.

"― Sí es bueno salir adelante, fideo… Espero que llegues a tu menta. ― Me animó sonriendo igual.

"Yo también le sonreí. Me levanté por fin y me dirigí hacia mi casa… de esa noche no recuerdo nada sólo que me fui a dormir muy temprano.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaaaa... soy mala escribiendo, sobre todo describiendo... sólo díganme en qué estoy mal. <strong>

**Algo que olvidaba, para los que no saben; los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. **


	5. Chapter 5: Mi primer venta

**Hola, me tardé un poco en subir el cap pero al menos ahora está largo :3**

**Ah, algo que quería comentarles, es que no puedo modificar el fanfic, ya lo tengo todo escrito y haría un desastre en la historia :( **

**Bueno los dejo. **

* * *

><p>"Se les había hecho costumbre a los animales quedarse en mi casa, todas las noches. El Lorax era el único que se dormía conmigo en mi cama, así que ya sabía cuándo lo tenía cerca, y ya no grité más.<p>

"Todos los días me levantaba con mucho entusiasmo para ir a vender mi Thneed, y como siempre terminaba como un fracaso. Todos esos días que fui a la plaza, y después de que me humillará la muchedumbre, iba a y me relajaba en la banca de siempre, y Norma iba y me visitaba.

"Así fueron pasando los días y yo ya estaba cansándome de la misma rutina: la muchedumbre humillándome. Pero no me daba por vencido aún, seguía intentando pasara lo que pasara. Eso era diario, y así fue por dos semanas. Para ese tiempo Norma y yo ya nos conocíamos mejor. Y para su desgracia, también recordaba a los mismos de la muchedumbre.

"Un día… antes de comenzar a cantar, me comenzaron a arrojar tomates lo cual ya no era raro, trataba de evitarlos, claro que no fue buena idea porque… tenían buena puntería, sabían a donde apuntar. Ese día cuando se cansaron o decidieron dejarme en paz, me senté en la banca, de siempre, se me hizo raro que Norma no fuera después. Tenía la esperanza de que llegaría en cualquier momento.

"Se habían pasado las horas de las habituales para ella, así que decidí… por primera vez, ir más adentro de la ciudad, y buscarla era mi objetivo, aunque al principio no quería aceptarlo, bueno me hacía el tonto.

"Melvin me seguía, yo no lo noté hasta que lo dejé amarrado a un poste para que no huyera y al mismo tiempo que no dijeran nada las autoridades. Mientras yo veía lo pequeña que era la ciudad, pero grande a la vez; tenía empresas caras. De la nada volteé hacía mi lado derecho, y ahí estaba, la limo en la que Norma se había subido la primera vez que nos vimos. Tenía la corazonada de que ella estaría ahí, sonreí para mis adentros. Me acerqué ahí y los guardaespaldas estaban vigilando con una cara de malotes, realmente intimidaban… Después noté que no era Norma, si no su padre. Él entró al auto y se fueron, estaba seguro de que si Norma estaría dentro del auto, saldría corriendo hacia mí y de nuevo yo la evitaría, pero no fue así, me decepcioné. Así que decidí dar vuelta atrás e ir por Melvin.

"Llegué rápido por Melvin, pues no me había alejado mucho. Antes de que yo me trepara a la mula, alguien llegó por detrás de mí y me abrazó. Olí su perfume, sonreí de nervios.

"― Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero tenía que hacer algo hoy ― Me informó con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que jamás se desvanecía de su rostro.

"― No importa, de todos modos fue agradable mirar tu ciudad… bueno la de tu padre. ― le dije torpemente.

"― Sí… Oye, ¿ahora si puedo conocer tu valle de Trúfula? ― preguntó entusiasmada.

"― Ah ― lo dudé ― El camino es largo… sí tú quieres puedes ir arriba de Melvin.

"―Oh no, claro que no, pobre de tu mascota, no sería justo, prefiero caminar, no importa lo largo que sea el camino ― me dijo.

"Eso me entusiasmó y los dos nos fuimos andando hacía el valle de Trúfula que yo aún seguía insistiendo que era demasiado largo… Se nos hizo un poco tarde, aún no anochecía pero si era tarde, debía haber comido hace horas, sólo que no quería decírselo.

"Estábamos a punto de llegar. Era habitual que yo llegara con mi transporte-mula por esas razones yo no me cansaba al llegar, pero ese día no podía fingir que me había cansado al subir las colinas, en ese momento supe cómo se sentiría Melvin.

"A lo contrarió de mí, Norma aún iba con mucha energía, se detenía por mi culpa, sólo para esperarme… Cuando llegamos, me ignoró por completo y me dejó caer, me queje de dolor. Miré que sólo se impresionaba por los animalitos, quienes le daban la bienvenida, al igual como me la dieron a mí, los pececitos cantando y los barbaloots de un lado a otro muy contentos. Lo único diferente fue que Pipsqueak a ella la llegó abrazando. Me sentí celoso.

"Un rato después llegó el Lorax, quien traía mi cepillo de dientes en sus manos, lleno de pelos. Eso sólo indicaba que se había vuelto a cepillar. Me enojé. Me levanté del suelo y grité su nombre. Él sólo se rio de mí, y se acercó a Norma. Yo aún tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos hechas puño.

"― ¿Así que eres tú por la cual Fideo no duerme? ― Preguntó el Lorax retorico y burlándose de mí.

"― Oye… ya tuve suficiente de ti… ―le dije muy molesto.

"― Oncie, no tiene nada de malo ― me tranquilizó con su dulce voz aterciopelada.

"― Bueno, yo soy el Lorax, guardián del bosque. Yo hablo por los árboles ― él se presentó de igual forma como lo hizo conmigo, pero esta vez él besó la mano.

"― Muy bien, albóndiga peluda, es hora de que vayas a agitar tu bigote… ― Le dije aun molesto.

"― Claro, claro, si quieren estar solos, sólo tenían que habérmelo pedido ― se va riendo a carcajadas, lo cual me puso más furioso.

"Norma me puso una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho, se rio pero quería que me tranquilizara. Le hice caso y también le sonreí, pero yo en forma de disculpas.

"Fuimos a dar un recorrido alrededor de mi casa, para no irnos tan lejos, no hablábamos mucho, había tención ahí, y el silenció era incomodo, nos paramos cerca del río, ella se alejó un poco de mí. Noté que disfrutaba de la briza, de los olores y claro de la vista tan hermosa que daba el ocaso, yo sólo la veía a ella, ahí parada, tan hermosa. Me quedé como un idiota viéndola, y no reaccioné hasta que volteó de nuevo conmigo. Me tomó de una mano y me llevó corriendo hasta que entramos a mi casa.

"Me soltó una vez dentro. Observando la casa, no era la gran cosa, no sé por qué hizo eso.

"― Qué cómodo es aquí. ― dijo para sus adentros.

"― Si, lo es ―le contesté.

"― Oncie, creo que me tengo que ir, no quería tardarme tanto. Sé que el culpable fue el largo camino, pero el recorrido rápido que dimos me gustó bastante. Gracias. ― me dijo muy contenta.

"― ¿Te vas? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ― La pregunta fue tan estúpida que rogué que no me contestará.

"― No, puedo cuidarme sola, Oncie. Además no quiero cargar contigo de nuevo. ― se burló.

"Fruncí el ceño. Ella tomó la perilla de la puerta, la abrió y se quedó esperando algo, me acerqué a ella para poder cerrar la puerta cuando se fuera. Se dio media vuelta y dio un paso. Regresó y me dio un beso. Quedé tan idiota que no pude sostener la puerta ni decirle adiós cuando ella me dijera. Sólo sonreía con una cara de bobo.

"― Adiós, Oncie. Te veré mañana, y espero que la muchedumbre se calme un poco― se rio y se fue corriendo.

"Aún estaba un poco hipnotizado por eso. Hasta que llegó el latoso de Lorax.

"― Lo vi todo, fideo. No trates de ocultármelo. Estás enamorado de ella ― sonríe.

"― ¿Enamorado? ― Pensé en voz alta, de nuevo me atonté e ignoré por completo a Lorax.

"Me quedé toda la noche pensando en lo que el Lorax me dijo, preguntándome si fue cierto, o sea cierto. Esa noche no podía dormir por pensar en ella, así que para la mañana siguiente tenía la cara totalmente desecha.

"No tenía ganas de ir a promocionar mi Thneed, además ya sabía el resultado de todo eso. Decidí ir solo, con Melvin claro, a la ciudad, distraerme un poco de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Sabía que ahí me la encontraría pero, sería la mejor forma de enfrentarla y claro enfrentar mis miedos. Aún me daba un poco de miedo.

"Llegué allá con una sonrisa cautivadora, dejé a Melvin en la plaza donde se reunía la muchedumbre, así que hui de ahí antes de que me vieran. De nuevo miraba los edificios de la ciudad, pensando que mi fábrica de Thneed sería más grande, mi sonrisa se hizo grande. Suspiré y cuando quise dar un paso más, ahí estaba ella. Grité del susto, como yo suelo hacerlo.

"Se rio de mí. Yo fruncí el ceño.

"― No quise asustarte, lo siento. ― no paraba de reír

"― Oye, no es gracioso. Bueno, a lo mejor para ti sí, pero para mí no, es algo que no controlo. ― Le informé, tratando de parecer un poco más serio.

"Se tapó la boca de una forma muy educada para que no viera que aún se estaba riendo de mí. Me molesté.

"― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― dijo por fin.

"― Quería… ver la ciudad, ya sabes, mirar más de cerca lo que algún día será MI CIUDAD ― Contesté, me emocioné por las palabras que dije.

"― Creo que algún día serás el mejor empresario que esta ciudad jamás ha tenido ― me animó.

"Sólo sonreí como idiota, la verdad era que no sabía que contestarle, me quedé en mis pensamientos, de hecho la ignoré sólo por mirar más allá de lo que sería la realidad. Pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería tener la empresa más grande del mundo, ser dueño de una ciudad. Me enamoré más de eso que de ella. En ese momento.

"Después me tomó de la mano y me regaló una sonrisa, comenzamos a caminar tomados de la mano, yo trataba de no sonrojarme, pero era inútil, así que trataba de cubrirme y que ella no me mirara. No sabía a dónde íbamos, yo sólo me dejé llevar por ella, lo cual era lindo pues parecía ser una sorpresa.

"Nos detuvimos frente a una casa, enorme. Me asusté al pensar que sería su casa.

"― Esta no es mi casa. ― dijo y yo me alivié ― Es la casa de mi abuelo.

"Me puse nervioso de nuevo. ¿Qué esperaba al entrar a esa casa? No lo sé.

"― Al parecer está sola. Yo vivo aquí, Oncie. Tanto mi padre como mi abuelo trabajan todo el día. ― me informó, su cara reflejaba tristeza aunque ella sonreía.

"― ¿Así que vives sola? ― pregunté curioso

"― Podría decirse que sí. ― afirmó ― Soy como tú en ese aspecto, vivo sola e independiente. Eso me interesó mucho de ti, eres valiente, en cambio yo, sé que tengo a mi padre y aun así tengo miedo. Miedo de quedarme sola, en el aspecto de que ellos ya no estén aquí.

"Su voz entristeció. Era la primera vez que la veía triste, no me gustó para nada verla así, pues no era natural para ella, ni mucho menos para mí que la conocía hace poco, creí que su vida era perfecta, pero me retracté de lo que pensé.

"― Y bien ¿por qué estamos aquí? ―pregunté

"― ¿Para qué? Para que conozcas mi casa. Ayer me mostraste la tuya no. Es mi turno ― Dijo.

"No sé cómo le hizo pero la chica entristecida ya no estaba más, ahora era la misma Norma que conocí, se emocionó y me tomó de la mano, abrió la puerta y entramos.

"― ¡Wow! Es enorme… ― fue lo único que pude decir por mi asombro.

"― No es la gran cosa. Ven sígueme ― dijo.

"Yo la seguí, tal como ella me indicó. Iba detrás de ella, la observaba. Iba bailando, meneándose, como si escuchara una canción dentro de ella, me llamó mucho la atención aquello, pero negué con la cabeza, no quería preguntarle más. Así que sólo la seguí. Y ahí estábamos, en su patio enorme. Me sorprendí por tremendo detalle: me había preparado un picnic.

"Se puso delante de mí y me sonrió.

"― Ah ―me quedé mudo ― ¿Es enserio?

"― Claro, por supuesto. Tómalo como forma de agradecimiento.

"― ¿Agradecimiento?― pregunté para mis adentros. No esperaba respuesta.

"― Si, te agradezco que me hallas soportado estas dos semanas, por haber estado conmigo y sobre todo por confiarme un poco de ti. ― me dijo un tanto tímida.

"Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla, no tenía palabras, pero sabía que sentía algo muy especial por ella. Sabía que Lorax tenía razón. Esa tarde acepté que estaba enamorado de ella. No quería soltarla, su perfume era delicioso, realmente me había hipnotizado.

"Aquella chica que conocí alguna vez, ahora estaba conmigo, abrazándome como si lleváramos meces de relación, como si ella y yo fuéramos algo más. Se me hacía poco tiempo, pero no lo pude controlar, me enamoré. Me valió, no quería soltarla… jamás. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

"Nos soltamos los dos al mismo tiempo y nos sentamos en el césped. Ella había preparado todo, yo miraba alrededor lo hermoso que tenía aquel patio, no sé quién lo halla decorado, pero tenía un jardín ahí, era muy hermoso, había de todas las flores, creo, o al menos las que yo conocía. Miré un poco más allá, y lo vi, un árbol de Trúfula. Era pequeño, me acerqué a verlo más de cerca.

"― ¿Cómo lo obtuviste? ― pregunté refiriéndome al árbol mientras tocaba su follaje.

"― ¿Eso? Es un regalo de mi padre, obvio es mío. ― Se rio.

"No hice más preguntas y de nuevo me senté con ella, a su lado. La miré y le regalé una sonrisa, aunque ella no me estuviera viendo, servía la comida en los platos de una bajilla que noté era cara. La miraba con ojos de amor, como decían, no podía dejar de mirarla porque su cara me parecía adorable, totalmente, era hermosa.

"Ella me volteó a ver, me hice el tonto y volteé a ver a otro lado, comencé a silbar para que no notará que estaba nervioso. Se rio de nuevo de mí pero no sabía por qué, o porque lo notó o por otra cosa, no sé. Los dos comíamos, reíamos y platicábamos. Cuando terminamos de comer, ella se recostó en el césped, dejándose caer. Hice un gesto de desaprobación, pensé que se había lastimado, pero no fue así, la fuerte Norma, así pensé en decirle.

"Así que la acompañé, me acosté a su lado, en cuanto lo hice, tomó mi mano. Lo hizo y yo la miré a los ojos, ella también. Nuestros ojos se contrastaron, me veía relejado en sus ojos color café. Bueno en sus lentes, pero detrás de ellos, había una linda mirada, que me observaba con ternura.

"Suspiré, mirando hacia el cielo. Me tapé los ojos porque el sol era fuerte esa tarde aunque ya estaba por ocultarse, puse mi brazo en mis ojos. Al hacer eso pensaba en muchas cosas, más en las que me preocupaban, me dejé de cubrir y miré al lado opuesto del que estaba Norma y fruncí el ceño.

"En ese momento me di cuenta de que yo no era el indicado para ella. Entristecí un poco.

"No era bueno para ella porque era un don nadie, un campesino que iba en busca de un tonto sueño, tan tonto que hasta la gente me lo recordaba día a día, lanzándome tomates podridos. Si realmente quería estar con Norma tenía que salir primero adelante, cumplir mi sueño, pero se hacía pedazos al recordar que ni una sola persona me tomaba en cuenta, ni siquiera mi familia. Norma era la única, la única que me hacía sentir vivo aún, me daban ganas de seguir adelante por ella, pero me daba miedo ser abucheado de nuevo, y de escuchar a mi madre decir: "¡Te lo dije!" burlándose a carcajadas. "No quería que ella notará que estaba pensativo y preocupado. Así que me olvidé de eso por un rato. Esa tarde era para mí, ella lo hizo para mí. Volteé a verla de nuevo y le sonreí.

"― Oncie… mañana iré de viaje. ― Me avisó con la mirada fija en el césped que arrancaba.

"― ¿Mañana? ¿Por qué? ― Extrañado, fruncí el ceño.

"Asintió con la cabeza.

"― Si, mañana. Es un viaje de negocios de mi padre. Siempre van los dos juntos, ya sabes, mi abuelo y mi padre, así que nunca me dejan sola en la casa cuando viajan. A veces ni sé cuándo volveré.

"Se rio de nervios.

"La miré, hice un puchero, pero me di cuenta y dejé de hacerlo antes de que ella me mirara. Le levanté la mirada, y ella me miró muy emocionada, y sonrió dejando ver sus dientes. La besé. Esperaba menos, ella me respondió el beso.

"Al detenernos, nos levantamos del suelo, quedamos hincados y nos volvimos a mirar, tomamos aire y nos reímos los dos de nervios, o al menos yo sentía nervios, no sé ella, aunque se veía muy emocionada, aun sonreía feliz. Me miró por última vez los labios y se lanzó contra mí, plantándome un beso. Abrí los ojos como platos. Los dos estábamos de nuevo tirados en el césped, luego me relajé.

"Esa noche, cuando regresé a mi hogar, ya muy tarde, estaba agradecido porque no se robaron a Melvin en la ciudad. Me eché en la cama, agotado, otra vez boca abajo. Los animales ya estaban dormidos, como de costumbre ahí dentro, los ignoré por completo, también el Lorax, dormía en mi cama. Ni mirarlos me contagiaron el sueño, me senté en la cama, sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar al Lorax. La luz de mi pequeña lámpara aún estaba encendida, y miré a mí alrededor para ver con que me distraía, busqué: mi guitarra, estaba rota. Miré hacía el buró y ahí estaba el libro que me había regalado Norma, la segunda vez que la vi. Lo tomé, ya lo había leído una vez, pero dos veces no hacía daño.

"No me había dado cuenta de que me quedé dormido esa noche, con el libro abierto. El Lorax y los animales estaban haciendo ruido, fue por eso que me desperté de golpe.

"― Fideo, buenos días, te estábamos esperando anoche pero creo que llegaste demasiado tarde, nos dormimos. ― Informó el Lorax

"― Lo sé, albóndiga, los miré como siempre en mi casa ― fruncí el ceño ― Perdón.

"Les pedí disculpas por haberme esperado hasta donde pudieron, tenía que dejar mi orgullo a un lado y pedir disculpas de vez en cuando a estos pobres animales.

"― Hey ¿qué hiciste anoche? ― preguntó Lorax muy curioso

"― Nada… nada que te importe. Hoy es un nuevo día, albóndiga peluda ― le dije sonriendo

"Recordé que ese día Norma no estaría en la ciudad, así que se me vino a la mente promocionar mi Thneed de nuevo.

"― Iré a vender mi Thneed esta tarde ¿te parece? No dejaré mi sueño atrás, si es lo que estabas pensando, chiflado. ― le dije burlándome de él.

"―Haz lo que quieras, fideo. ― me dijo un poco molesto.

"Me despedí de ellos. Tenía las mismas ganas de cumplir mi sueño como el primer día en que llegué a ese lugar. Me animé sólo por pensar de nuevo en Norma, si la quería conmigo, tendría que darle algo bueno, lo que realmente se merece. Me olvidé de los pensamientos de ayer. Y me animé.

"Tomé mi guitarra que compuse con un poco de cinta adhesiva y me fui con Melvin.

"Llegué al kiosco que era el sitio donde se reunía el grupo de gente más malo de la ciudad. Comencé a cantar y bailar, otra canción que me había inventado hace días. Terminó en desastre de nuevo. ¡DE NUEVO! Me harté, mi límite de aguantarlos llegó a su fin, me quejé.

"― ¿Saben qué? Hasta aquí ― me fui del lugar. Tomé mi Thneed y lo lancé ― Mi madre tenía razón, si, lo acepto, ¡tenía razón!

"Tome a Melvin y la muchedumbre aún se reía de mí. Traté de soportarlo. Me olvidé de ellos cuando llegué a mi casa.

"― Hey, ¿y tu Thneed? ¿Lo vendiste? ― preguntó el Lorax que no me vio el Thneed en el cuello.

"― Sí… ― reaccioné ― No, no lo vendí.

"― Pero lo intentaste ― Trató de animarme ― Ven siéntate, estamos jugando.

"― y ¿a qué jugamos? ― Pregunté lanzando una sonrisa.

"Cuando terminamos de jugar, fuimos a la casa, los animales y yo, aun no desayunaba y decidí hacer panqueques. No sabía que era bueno haciéndolos, hasta que hice la primera torre de panes y los animalitos se los devoraban, ¿o sería por el hambre? No lo creo. Comieron hasta la octava ronda.

"― ¡Va, arriba! ― dije al lanzar los últimos tres panqueques al aire.

"Pipsqueak sostenía el plato en donde la torre se hacía más grande con esos últimos tres. Le ayudé, pues el peso era demasiado para un osito tan pequeño.

"― Muy bien, ¿quién quiere una novena ronda? ― les pregunté

"― Ah ― se quejó el Lorax, levantando su cuerpecito de la cama ― Muy bien, pásame dos.

"― Esa es la actitud….

"En eso, algo hizo retumbar la casa, parecía ser un pequeño terremoto, pero no…

"― ¿Qué sucede? ― Pregunté asustado mientras sostenía mi torre de panqueques.

"Dejé el plato ahí y salí de la casa, los animales me siguieron, aunque batallaron un poco por su peso que en ese momento había aumentado un poco. Enfoqué la mirada, y cuando por fin parecía tener la imagen clara me di cuenta: ¡Era la muchedumbre!

"Me asusté, pues pensé que me iban a hacer algo malo, arrojarme más tomates sólo por diversión o costumbre ¿quién sabe? Pero lo que más me asustaba es que, saben en donde vivo.

"El Lorax y yo estábamos abrazados por el tremendo susto, pero después de que escuche lo que venían cantando, me sorprendí. Cantaban mi canción, la primera que canté al promocionar mi Thneed.

"_Todo el mundo quiere un Thneed…_

"Dejé caer al Lorax, la muchedumbre ahora me alzaba a mí, rogándome que les vendiera un Thneed, incluso me mostraban sus fajos de billetes. Tomé mi teléfono celular y llamé a mi madre.

"― ¿¡Mamá!? Soy yo, soy tu pequeño, debes venir y traer a toda la familia. ¡Nos haremos ricos! ― Le ordené muy emocionado y feliz.

"El Lorax cruzó sus pequeños brazos y frunció el ceño.

"― ¿Qué? Necesitaré más ayuda, no te preocupes ― Le dije, tratando de tranquilizarlo.


	6. Chapter 6: Progresión

**Holaa chicas, estoy de muy buen humor porque ya me gradué y eso me tiene realmente contenta, así que sólo por eso voy a subir el siguiente cap o quizá dos :3. Me alegra bastante que aunque sea un sólo review esté ahí y eso motiva, la verdad, a seguir con esto. Así que espero que disfruten la historia. **

* * *

><p>"Al día siguiente esperaba a mi "amada" familia. No me importaba si me trataban mal de nuevo, lo único que me emocionaba es que iba a hacer rico.<p>

"No sabía que al llegar ellos, iba a empeorar todo. Creo.

"Cuando llegaron, me saludaron feliz, al parecer habían cambiado de opinión sobre mí ¿qué los hizo reflexionar? Quién sabe, pero yo me sentía feliz, y orgulloso conmigo mismo. Mi mamá no paraba de decirme que se sentía muy feliz y orgullosa de mí. Eso me puso feliz, era la primera vez que la complacía en algo y no quería que se decepcionara así de fácil.

"Esa tarde, cuando llegaron apenas se instalaban. Se quejaban de la mala señal que había para ver la tv. Yo, estaba en mi casa, con un pizarrón y un gis, dibujaba lo que tenía que ser mi fábrica de Thneeds. No lo terminé porque quise salir un rato.

"Estaba afuera tomando aire, parado frente al río, sintiendo la briza, sonreía dejando ver mis dientes porque sabía que mi sueño se había hecho realidad, que después de días mi pequeño esfuerzo se hiciera visible ahora, ¿Cómo cambiaron de opinión la muchedumbre? No tengo idea, pero me fascinó.

"Alguien me dio un abrazo por atrás. Supuse que era la empalagosa y ahora cariñosa de mi madre.

"― ¡Mamá! ― Me quejé, fruncí el ceño y volteé.

"Grité otra vez como una niña al verla ahí, a Norma, obvio se rio de mi otra vez. No podía enojarme, ni siquiera me emocioné, sólo la abracé y ella me devolvió el abrazo. No quería saber por qué había vuelto tan pronto. Sólo la abracé…

"― Lo siento, lo siento ― se disculpó varías veces arrepentida.

"― ¿Por qué? ― Pregunté extrañado.

"― Por haberte dejado solo hoy. ― No dejaba de abrazarme y tenía la cabeza agachada.

"― Oh, quería Norma. No te preocupes, hoy fue uno de los días más hermosos de toda mi vida: la primera, porque ahora sé que estas aquí y la segunda porque vendí mi primer Thneed.

"― Enserio ¿Lo vendiste? ― me preguntó extrañada.

"― Sí, lo vendí. Pero ahí no termina el negocio, Norma, esto apenas comienza. Será grandioso ―Le dije muy emocionado.

"Un montón de pensamientos invadió mi mente, sonreí como un idiota, y no fue porque Norma estaba ahí, sino porque mi sueño se había cumplido, totalmente… Esto apenas comenzaba, y necesitaba todo el apoyo que fuera posible. Pensé que, después de unos cuantos días los Thneeds invadirán las tiendas, y yo me convertiría en un millonario.

"Estaba más perdido en mis pensamientos que, ignoré por completo lo que Norma me decía, no recordé ni una sola palabra de lo que me dijo en ese momento. Así que sólo asentí con la cabeza.

"Después que se calló, mi madre llegó por detrás de mí. Claro que me sorprendí, traía una cara horrible, noté de inmediato que estaba enojada, parecía que estaba sufriendo por dentro, pero la ignoré.

"― Cariño ¿quién es ella? ― Me preguntó observando de pies a cabeza a Norma.

"― Ma… ella es Norma Wiggins, mi novia. ― Le dije.

"Esa había sido la primera vez que presentaba a mi querida Norma como mi oficial novia. Tanto ella, mi madre y yo nos sorprendimos. Ni siquiera sabía que yo era capaz de decir algo así, jamás, en toda mi vida pensé que llegaría a tener novia. Bueno, en lo corta que era mi vida, aun no pensaba tener una novia oficial, pero así lo fue, caí en la tentación de estar con ella, y ahora sabía que era perfecto, el tipo de hombre que Norma necesitaba y merecía, puesto que ahora sería un gran empresario.

"Mi madre me veía muy molesta, no dijo nada más, se quejó en voz alta echándole la última mirada a Norma con despreció y se alejó, dejándome apenado. Abrí la boca de asombró. Luego se detuvo en seco y regresó con nosotros…

"― Oncie, querido. Sabes que ahora tienes más responsabilidades. No tienes tiempo de tener una novia, manejas una empresa ahora. Debes pensar lo mejor para la compañía y obvio para tu familia. Olvídate de estas niñerías…

"― Ma… ¡Basta!, es mi vida. Yo sabré lo que hago. Fin de la discusión ― Me quejé muy enojado, aparte de que ya me había dejado apenado antes.

"Norma me tomó de un brazo, como deteniéndome. La miré y pude ver en su rostro que se estaba protegiendo de mi madre. Pero nunca dijo nada, en cambio mi madre refunfuñó y se alejó quejándose y sacando chispas por los ojos. Ahora si se fue hasta entrar a su camper.

"― Realmente lo siento―Me disculpé con ella con la cabeza abajo.

"― No deberías pedir disculpas, así son los padres. Esta celosa. ― Me dijo y luego sonrió.

"Me alivié, levanté la mirada y nos besamos.

"― Oye… entonces ¿Soy tu novia?― me susurró al oído.

"Eso, eso no sonó como una pregunta, más bien se estaba burlando de mi otra vez. Abrí los ojos como platos.

"― Claro qué sí. No importa lo que diga mi madre. Norma, realmente te quiero, y quiero estar contigo, claro que al principio no lo quería aceptar, pero el Lorax, el Lorax… él me ayudó a darme cuenta. Me enamoré de ti. ― Le dije y me comencé a sonrojar.

"― ¡Ah! ¿En serio, Oncie?

"Gritó muy emocionada y realmente fuerte, me ensordecí un momento pero yo también estaba feliz. Ella se aventó contra mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, le devolví el abrazo y sonreí como idiota.

"El rato pasaba rápido, y no quería soltarla. Pero tuvo que ser así, ella se tenía que ir a su casa antes de que anocheciera, me ofrecí a llevarla y ella aceptó. Así que tuve que ir a pie, me tardara lo que me tardara, todo fuese por el bien de mi nueva novia. Al regresar al bosque se me hizo muy raro ver a los animales durmiendo fuera de mi casa, entré corriendo ahí, pues pensé que algo malo ocurría, pero nada. Ni siquiera el Lorax estaba ahí. Extrañado, levanté una ceja. Miré a mí alrededor, pues ahora estaba acostumbrado a tenerlos bajo mi techo. Luego pensé: sí, mi familia, habían sido ellos los que los habían sacado de ahí. Ignoré por completo la situación, decidí ir a dormir, y por fin lo hacía tranquilo, pues mi primer sueño en la vida se cumplió.

"A la mañana siguiente estaba terminando los últimos toques a mi diseño de la fábrica de Thneeds. Me alejé un poco y lo contemplé. Sí, señor, era perfecta. Estaba sentado a un lado de una ventana, mi madre me interrumpió echando un vistazo por ahí.

"― Oncie, tenemos un pequeño problema. ― me informó con una cara triste.

"― ¿Problema? ― Pregunté pero en realidad no quería saber.

"Mi madre asintió con la cabeza.

"― Tenemos que hacer los Thneeds más rápido. Así que se me vino una idea a la mente… _Comenzar a talar los árboles_. Recolectar el follaje es muy tardado. ― Me propuso muy animada.

"Miré hacia afuera por la ventanilla esa, y no sabía que contestarle.

"Antes de que Norma apareciera, el pequeño guardián del bosque y latoso: Lorax, me hizo una advertencia por el primer árbol que derribé, lo tuve que hacer, pues el follaje de la Trúfula era perfecta para crear mi Thneed. Él me dijo algo, me advirtió, me dijo que me fuera… pero no hice caso, así fue como terminé en el rio. Yo dormía y desperté en el rio, porque el Lorax me había puesto una trampa. Esa misma noche juré que jamás volvería a talar un árbol.

"No sabía que decirle a mi madre, pues rompería la promesa que les hice a los animales del bosque y al Lorax.

"Pero luego pensé, es mi sueño, se está cumpliendo, tengo que poner mi mayor esfuerzo en esto. ¿Qué importa la muerte de algunos cuantos árboles? ¿Cómo seguiría mi sueño sin ese follaje?

"― Está bien, ma… ― Asentí

"― Ah, como me enorgulleces, Oncie. ¡Ven acá! ― Me dijo muy feliz y me abrazó.

"Mi madre ordenó a mis dos hermanos, que eran gemelos, a derribar los primeros árboles para hacer los Thneeds. Cuando el Lorax se dio cuenta se preocupó y se estresó. Se puso triste al ver mi reacción, gritaba tan desesperado que pararan.

"― ¡Hey, fideo! Para esto. ¡Debes parar! ¡ESTO ES MALO! ― Dijo gritando.

"No le hice caso. Pues ¿cuán malo puedo ser, si ahora cumplo mi sueño? ¿Cuán malo? Seré millonario y tendré todo, TODO lo que un día soñé.

"Ese día habían talado más de diez árboles, así que, sacamos a la venta cien o más Thneeds, la verdad no los conté, pero eran muchos para ser la segunda vez que los vendía. Fui en compañía de toda mi familia hacia la ciudad para vender los siguientes cien Thneeds. Se vendieron como limonada, se agotaron todos en menos de una hora.

"Esa fue la segunda, claro, venta exitosa. Estaba muy feliz. Había acabado agotado ese día, pues aun los Thneeds los hacíamos a mano, así qué tardamos un poco. Al día siguiente tendría que ser lo mismo, pero eso sería otro día.

* * *

><p>continuará...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Una charla imposible

**Aquí otro capitulo... no esta largo pero como les dije tengo un desastre en el documento :) **

**espero les guste. **

* * *

><p>"Aproveché esa vez para visitar a Norma.<p>

"Llegué a la casa de su abuelo, ella abrió la puerta, no sabía que era yo, en cuanto me miró se lanzó contra mí, otra vez, y me dio un beso. Se lo respondí, pues me encantaba. Como era tan pequeña, tenía que cargarla para responderle los besos. Eso era tan bello.

"Me invitó a pasar, aún estaba nervioso pues seguía pensando que su abuelo y su padre estaban ahí, pero al entrar, no había nadie, como siempre ella estaba sola. Esa vez nos quedamos en el sofá de la sala, viendo una película, jamás me dejó darle las buenas nuevas. Pero estaba con ella, era más que suficiente. Cuando terminó la película, ella estaba recargada en mi hombro, la miré y se había quedado dormida. Me reí, su cara era tan hermosa aun así. La admiraba una vez más y en eso se despertó. Alzó la mirada y notó que la estaba mirando con cara de bobo. Me regaló una sonrisa y me robó un beso.

"Me miró y sus ojos, aunque usará lentes, reflejaban un brillo diferente. Se veía feliz y yo lo estaba, era el hombre más feliz.

"― ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida? ― Preguntó

"― Lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera verte más de cerca sin que te dieras cuenta. ― Le dije regalándole una sonrisa.

"Me sonrió también y después se estiró.

"Habíamos pasado un buen tiempo libre, hasta que se hizo de noche. Estábamos platicando, pero jamás le dije lo que había hecho aquella tarde. Y Decidí a no hacerlo, pues ya no tocaba el tema. Pasaban las horas y hablábamos mucho. Se me hizo extrañamente raro que ni su abuelo ni su padre regresaran. ¿Será tan difícil ser rico? ¿Por qué? No lo creo.

"― ¿Sabes qué es lo que más quiero en este mundo? ― Me dijo.

"Negué con la cabeza.

"― Pasar un tiempo a solas con mis padres, por así decirlo. Mi abuelo es genial ¿sabes? También mi padre pero me siento más distanciada de él. ― me informó.

"Me quedé pensando.

"― Mmm… y ¿si alguien…? Estoy hablando de mí ¿podría prepárate una cita con tu padre, qué harías? ― Propuse

"― ¿Enserio? ― se burló de mi ― Por favor. Sería un sueño que eso sucediera, pero créeme no creo que seas capaz de ir con mi padre y pedirle de favor que salga con su "adorada hija" o… ¿lo harás? ― Ahora me preguntó enserio.

"Alcé los hombros.

"― Si me lo pidieras de mejor manera, a lo mejor lo pensaría ― Le dije medio molesto.

"―Amm… Lo consideraría, pero no. Gracias. ― dijo al final, se negó.

"Pensé, Oncie, no debes darte por vencido, debes impresionarla si la quieres de verdad. Pronto se acercaba su cumpleaños, sería un perfecto regalo para ella que su padre esté con ella, ¿la haría feliz? Por supuesto qué si, ella me lo acababa de decir. No perdía nada al intentarlo.

"Esa noche, cuando ya estaba en mi cama, a oscuras, me quedé pensando… ¿cómo iba a encontrar al ocupado padre de mi amada? No sé. Pero, ahora era reconocido en casi toda la ciudad gracias a mi Thneed, podría preguntarle a cualquiera como encontrarlo. Así que no me preocupé más y caí dormido como un rey.

"A la mañana siguiente, me salí de casa, no me importó lo que mis hermanos y mi mamá estaba haciendo, sabía perfectamente que derribarían más árboles, los ignoré. No me gustaba meterme en lo que no eran mis asuntos, qué se las arreglen. Mi madre me gritaba furiosa…

"― Cielo… Oncie. Creo que deberías ocuparte más en los negocios de ahora, ¿no crees? ― Me dijo furiosa aunque parecía que no lo estaba.

"― Ma, ahora soy el jefe de esta compañía y ¿sabes qué haré? Haré que mi empresa se expanda aún más, pero no lo haré sentado en esa silla. Así que si me disculpas, Ma, me voy. ―Le avisé enojado.

"Alguna pequeña parte tenía de razón lo que dije, pues ese día estaba planeando ir con el papá de Norma.

"Tomé a Melvin y fui directamente a la ciudad. Dejé a mi mula donde siempre. Traté de buscar con la mirada a alguien… siempre fui tímido con las personas, pero si perdí mi miedo contra Norma podría hacerlo con cualquiera. Me acerqué a un grupo de chicos, más o menos de mi edad.

"― ¿Tú eres Once-ler? Valla… Creo que sí, el creador del Thneed. ― Me alagó una chica de ahí.

"― ¿Eh? Am… sí, lo soy, ¿Quién les dijo mi nombre? ― Pregunté extrañado.

"― Eso no importa. Ahora queremos más Thneeds. ― Dijo otro chico.

"― Ah… En unas cuantas horas habrá más. Mis ayudantes los traerán, yo tengo mi tiempo libre ahora ― Les presumí con una sonrisa.

"― Ah, ¿Enserio? Es genial. ¿Considerarías contratar a una secretaría? ― Se me insinuó una de las chicas.

"A decir verdad, la chica no estaba mal. Pero no buscaba secretarías en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando la requiera. Me molesté.

"― Necesito encontrar al presidente de la ciudad ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? ― pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

"Las chicas ya no dijeron nada.

"― La alcandía esta por aquí cerca. Si quieres toma un taxi. ―Me dijo uno de los chicos que estaban ahí, más amable que los demás.

"― Gracias. ― Me retiré aun con mi ceño fruncido.

"La chica de ahí me había molestado un poco, bueno mucho. ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuarse así? ¿Qué clase de chica es? Después tomé un taxi como me lo indicaron. Llegué ahí rápido.

"Sabías que era la presidencia por que había un letrero enorme con el nombre de la ciudad: Greenville. Tragué saliva, esa iba a hacer la primera vez que hablaba con un adulto que no fuera mi madre, ni mis tíos, además de que este hombre era más importante, era el padre de mi novia. ¿Qué pasará si me rechaza?

"Entré ahí…. Claro estaba que no conocían _al_ Once-ler todavía. La seguridad me pescó de inmediato. Me asusté, y grité OTRA VEZ como niña.

"― Oigan… necesito hablar enserio con el presidente ― les rogué a los dos grandes guardaespaldas.

"― Lo siento, pero el señor presidente no tiene tiempo ahora mismo, ni mucho menos con campesinos. ¡Lárguese de aquí!

"¿Campesino? Me llamaron campesino. Me irritó, nunca he aceptado que se burlen así de mí, otra cosa era que eh aguantado demasiado desde pequeño, no lo soportaba más.

"― ¿Saben qué? Volveré mañana… sólo porque ahora tengo trabajo que hacer, mucho… Los dejaré en la calle algún día, muchachos.

"Me alejé del lugar sacando chispas por los ojos y con las manos hechas puño. Esa era la última vez que me llamarían "campesino", la última.

"Volví a casa aun con el ceño fruncido. Ordené muy enojado a mi familia que cortaran muchísimos más árboles que la vez pasada, ese día tendría que juntar demasiado dinero, pero necesitaba más el reconocimiento de la gente alta. Ese día tendría que cambiar las cosas. Estaba harto.

"De nuevo el Lorax se opuso, me volvió a llamar malo, ¿malo? ¿Por qué? Si solo estoy siguiendo mi destino. Estaba realmente triste, él, pero no me importó.

"Fuimos directo a la ciudad, en donde se juntaba la gente para comprar más Thneeds, de nuevo las ventas fueron exitosas, se vendieron en un dos por tres, prometí a la gente que volvería con más al día siguiente y así hasta volverme millonario.


	8. Chapter 8: Un alguien misterioso

**Hola... Tengo un nuevo capitulo por aquí :3 espero les agrade. Sin más que decirles GRACIAS por los comentarios :) **

**Me despido, espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

><p>"Fuimos directo a la ciudad, en donde se juntaba la gente para comprar más Thneeds, de nuevo las ventas fueron exitosas, se vendieron en un dos por tres, prometí a la gente que volvería con más al día siguiente y así hasta volverme millonario.<p>

"Regresamos a casa demasiado agotados, todos, incluso yo, pero el coraje había desaparecido, por ese momento. Entré a mi pequeña casa, y no sabía que Norma estaba ahí. Realmente cambié de perspectiva, me hizo el día, relajé por completo mi rostro y ya no había más enojó. Sonreí hasta dejar ver mis dientes, la abracé.

"No sabía cómo había entrado, pero luego recordé que mi pequeña casa no necesita llave.

"― ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que jamás ibas a volver por la culpa de mi madre ― Dije.

"― Tonterías, Oncie, tu madre no puede intimidarme, créeme, nadie lo hace. ― se ríe.

"― Qué bueno…

"Abrí los ojos como platos, reaccioné después de lo que dijo, pues yo sí quedo intimidado con alguien y más si fuera su padre con el que tendría que hablar. Me puse nervioso al recordar esa mañana, sabía que eso volvería a suceder, ya qué prometí volver a ese lugar.

"― En fin, qué bueno que estés aquí, me hiciste el día, me alegraste completamente, lo digo enserio. Eres mi motivo de las mañanas, Norma. ― Le dije muy emocionado y tomándola de las manos.

"― Gracias. Me siento alagada, Oncie. ― me sonrió ― Sólo vine a visitarte, escuché a una multitud de gente que el "Thneed" era una cosa realmente necesaria. ¿Lo es? Claro, pero, cariño… ¿por qué no me habías dicho que habías vendido más?

"Su voz sonaba curiosa y yo me puse pensativo.

"― Ayer en la noche traté de decírtelo pero no venía al tema, lo ignoré, además pensé que no sería interesante para ti…

"― ¿Qué no? Claro que lo es, por supuesto que lo es. Me alegro tanto por ti, Oncie. Estoy segura de que serás un gran jefe y un rey en los negocios. ― Me animó.

"― Gracias. Pero primero hay que llevar las cosas lentas. ― dije.

"― Si, eso suena perfecto. Para ser grandes hay que ser pequeños antes. Me agrada, eres genial, Oncie. Pero no sólo vine a eso aquí, no di una vuelta grande solamente para charlar contigo. Quiero hacer algo, aquí, en las colinas llenas de Trúfulas. Quisiera probar la fruta que dan estos árboles ¿Puedes conseguirme uno? ― Dijo.

"No podía negarme. Salimos de la casa en busca de la mejor fruta madura de los árboles, así que fuimos de colina en colina, charlando también. Recuerdo que en ese momento no me cansé para nada, me olvidé por completo que iba subiendo las colinas, y como era muy exagerado para esas cosas de hacer ejercicio lo ignoré por completo. Estaba tan distraído mirando a mi novia, mirando cómo se movían sus delicados y rojos labios cuando hablaba, el sonido de su voz era de lo más dulce y a la vez controlador, podría manipularme en seguida. Comencé a sentir un leve calorcito en mis mejillas, sabía que me estaba ruborizando de nuevo.

"Para aquel entonces aun no controlaba mis pensamientos a pesar de tener veinte años, todo hombre tiene fantasías, pero las mías eran diferentes, sólo pensaba en hacerla feliz y dar lo mejor de mí para que ella lo tuviera todo, y aun así me ruborizaba al pensar que… en un futuro ella y yo estaríamos casados.

"Era penoso, claro, un chico del sur que vivía en una cabaña alejado de tantas cosas como la ciudad por ejemplo, me daba pena en sólo pensarlo.

"Agité la cabeza, hacía aire ese día así que al hacer eso mi sobrero gris salió volando. Fruncí el ceño.

"― ¡Genial! ― me quejé ― Ahora tengo que ir por él.

"El sombrero quedó atascado entre dos árboles, rogaba que no cayera otra brisa así de fuerte para que no se fuera más lejos. Y lo logré, logré pescarlo. Me lo puse de nuevo, volteé a ver a Norma de una forma muy sensual y le regalé una sonrisa.

"― ¡Ah! Eres muy guapo, Oncie ― Saltó hacía mi abrazándome y alagándome muy emocionada.

"Creo que fue la primera vez que me sentía alagado, no de hecho, FUE la primera vez. Me apené, sólo un poco, no era común que me dijeran algo así

"Ella me soltó después, y seguíamos buscando la fruta perfecta. Yo la buscaba, sabía que la temporada de las frutas se había terminado, pero aún quedaban pocas y las más perfectas y maduras eran las de las colinas de más arriba. Pero no tuvimos que ir muy lejos. Había un árbol, al parecer era uno muy joven, tenía sus frutos tirados alrededor, algunos ya pudriéndose. Miré hacia arriba y ahí estaba, la fruta más grande y roja. –La fruta era de color rojo- brillaba por lo limpia que estaba. A esas frutas no había que lavarlas, pues el aire y el agua que las regaban eran muy limpios, se podían comer de inmediato.

"Miré la altura del árbol, como ya mencioné, no era muy viejo así que tampoco estaba tan alto. Calculé más o menos como podría bajarlo… pero entonces…

"― Subiré por ella, Oncie. ― me dijo.

"― ¿Qué? ¿Tú? ― No era una pregunta, sonaba más bien como asombro con sarcasmo, junto.

"Antes de que ella me contestara, hizo que me hincara para que pudiera subirse a mis hombros. Yo era un joven muy alto y muy delgado, miles de pensamientos invadieron mi cabeza. ¿Qué pasa si me caigo o algo? No podré dejarla caer y si lo hago, moriré de vergüenza. Antes de que pensara otra cosa, ella estaba recogiendo los frutos. Podía ver su cara, pero si hacía algún movimiento en falso, los dos caeríamos. No me moví para nada y esperaba una señal de ella para bajarla.

"Cuando terminó, muy emocionada, diría yo, tuve que hincarme de nuevo y ella puso los dos pies en la tierra. Estaba feliz ahora. Me hice el sombrero un poco para atrás para acomodarlo. Y La miré, con un montón de fruta que yo creí que ya no había. Los tenía en un delantal blanco que amarraba de su cintura. ¿Tenía planeado esto? Sí.

"Mordió uno, el más grande.

"― ¡Valla! Es delicioso, es dulce… tiene un sabor muy peculiar, pero muy bueno ― dijo para ella misma.

"― Lo son. Pero su temporada ya pasó, _el año que viene*_ trataré de conseguirte más.

"Yo le dije muy seguro y claro que lo estaba no podía fallarle jamás.

"Ese día terminó, ella se fue antes de que el sol se pusiera. Mi mamá se dio cuenta, de nuevo, que estaba ahí, la miró con desprecio y me dirigió una mirada acecina a mí. La ignoré, según Norma, ella estaba celosa, pero ¿celosa? ¿Por qué? Si yo nunca le eh importado. Hice un gesto de desaprobación. Regresé a casa, después de acompañar a Norma hasta su casa, ya muy tarde. Todos estaban dormidos, eché una ojeada al bosque, desde donde estaba parado podía ver mi pequeña casa y el camper de mi familia. Arrugué la frente. Alrededor de eso, ya no había árboles que adornaban, era muy extraño mirar aquel paisaje, me incomodaba la idea de talar los árboles. Negué con la cabeza.

"Me dirigí a mi cama, me puse mi pijama azul con conejitos amarillos y me eché boca debajo de nuevo. Estaba cansado de tantos pensamientos negativos y positivos de aquel día. Me sentía deprimido.

"A pesar de que mi sueño se cumplió, a pesar de que ahora tenía novia y a pesar de que ahora tenía a mi familia de mi lado, me sentía deprimido y no sabía el por qué. Estaba cansado, de tanto pensar y pensar, y también de ignorar las situaciones. No quería irme a dormir así como así. Antes tenía que poner en orden mi cabeza. Pensar ¿Qué me pasaba? Si todo ahora era tan perfecto.

"De nuevo caí dormido, no aguanté el sueño en la noche. Era raro ya no despertar con los barbaloots y el Lorax a mi lado. Pero era un nuevo día, un día más de ventas y un día más de ganancias.

"Me levanté con entusiasmo, pues me armé de valor y me animé a mí mismo, tratando de olvidar la depresión de anoche.

"Mis hermanos habían talado más árboles aquella mañana. Pensé ¿me levante tan tarde? Al parecer sí, pues hasta mi madre había preparado el desayuno fuera del camper y el único que estaba ahí, era el mío, todos los demás platos estaban vacíos y sucios. Hice una mueca.

"― Mamá… ― Comencé, mientras miraba para todos lados y luego me dirigí hacia ella ― ¿Podrías decirme que hora es?

"― Doce y media, Oncie. No debes despertar tan tarde, ni mucho menos regresar tan tarde. Esa chica te está distrayendo mucho. Ahora eres un empresario, olvídate de ella ― Me regañó muy molesta.

"― Como sea. Me adelantaré a la ciudad. Me iré con Melvin. ― Le avisé sin nada más que decirle, pues me hizo fruncir el ceño.

"Fui por Melvin, a quien amarré esta vez al carruaje para darle un poco más de libertad y me subí ahí. Iba ahogado en pensamientos de nuevo. Hacía pucheros pero no me gustaba porque me veía muy infantil, era difícil evitarlos. Aun me sentía deprimido. Me animé en la mañana para no poder pensar en nada más y aun así fue difícil.

"Iba llegando a la ciudad, amarré a Melvin en el mismo lugar de siempre. Sonreía ahora, pues respiré un aire totalmente diferente que el del bosque de Trúfula. Había algo en la ciudad que me hacía sentir cómodo, y no, no era Norma. Más bien serían las personas, sí eso, ellos lucían felices a pesar de su trabajo, eso me animaba aún más a seguir adelante, sabía que si se podía. No me importaba la muerte de los árboles.

"Me había fijado bien por donde ir para llegar a la alcaldía. Lo pude hacer caminando. Miré ahí de nuevo un poco preocupado y a la vez asustado. No sabía que me esperaba. Si los guardaespaldas estaban ahí era obvio que me iría como la vez pasada. Pero claro que estarían ahí.

"Antes de entrar… iba él ahí, iba justo caminando delante de mí, claro con los guardaespaldas esperándolo en la entrada.

"― Hey… señor presidente ― Dije gritándole. Pues pensé que no me haría caso si le hablaba con voz suave, además de que iba distraído.

"Volteó a todos lados y luego me dirigió una mirada a mí. Pero me ignoró, como si yo no hubiese sido el que lo llamó. Intenté de nuevo.

"― Oiga… ― Me acerqué un poco más.

"Me miró, quitándose las gafas negras. Me echó una mirada de pies a cabeza, inspeccionándome y luego se volvió a poner los lentes.

"― ¿Se te ofrece algo? No doy obras de caridad. ― Me informó muy grosero.

"Arrugué la frente.

"― Oiga, no se base en mi apariencia ― Me defendí ― No estoy aquí para eso. Mi nombre es Once-ler y vengo a charlar personalmente con usted.

"Me miró con despreció una vez más, podía notarlo a pesar de que tenía gafas oscuras frente a su nariz. Me irritó pero hice que no se me notara tanto.

"― ¿Personal? Oye, niño, no tengo tiempo para distracciones ― Me dijo y se dirigió a su auto.

"― Es sobre su hija… _Norma_ ― Hice que sonara una palabrita, pues no quería gritarle más.

"Se dio media vuelta, pues ya estaba de espaldas. De nuevo se quitó las gafas oscuras y se limpió los ojos. Luego se quejó en voz alta.

"― No sé de donde la conoces, pero adelante que sea rápido que tengo prisa.

"Sonreí dejando ver mis dientes.

"― Le explicaré rápido. Norma y yo somos… novios, al parecer ella no le ha comentado nada, pero ahora se lo digo. La cosa es, que ella quiere una reunión con usted, a solas… para su cumpleaños. ― Le informé lo más rápido y breve posible.

"Me miró sorprendido.

"― ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Eres el novio de mi hija! ¿Cuándo paso esto?... ― Preguntó.

"― A lo mejor si le prestara un poco de su tiempo valioso, sabría qué pasa con su vida. ― Murmuré, en realidad no quería que oyera, me daba miedo ser pateado.

"Pero no fue así, en cambio, relajó su mirada y dijo:

"― Aclararé eso después con ella, señor _Once-ler ―_Hizo sonar mi nombre como una palabrota.

"Me agaché tratando de esconder mi rostro.

"―Por mi está bien. ― Respondí con un hilo de voz.

"― Mencionaste su cumpleaños ¿qué pasa? ― Preguntó.

"¿Qué acaso no me puso atención desde que pronuncie la palabra "novios"? Bufé.

"― Norma sólo quiere pasar un rato a solas con usted y mencionó a su abuelo también, dijo que la haría muy feliz. De hecho no lo quiere para su cumpleaños, pero dadas las circunstancias, ese día sería perfecto para darle una sorpresa. ―Dije.

"El señor presidente se quedó pensando acariciándose la barbilla. Me miró ahora.

"―Debería… pero ese día tengo trabajo, no, no, puedo cancelarlo ¿si puedo? Claro que puedo yo soy el presidente, cambiaré la fecha y listo, se arregla todo ― hablaba consigo mismo. ― Señor Once-ler, ese día ya está reservado, sólo para mi hija.

"Me regaló una sonrisa. No dijo nada más que estaba agradecido, y simplemente aceptó. Estaba más que feliz en ese momento.

"Volví a donde dejé a Melvin… y, oh no, mi familia ya estaba ahí vendiendo los Thneeds que habían juntado y hecho. Me puse una mano en la cara.

"― Mamá, lamento haber llegado tarde ― Me disculpé con ella personalmente.

"― Tranquilo, Oncie querido. De todos modos sabíamos que ibas a estar aquí tarde o temprano ― me dijo muy suavemente.

"Hice una gesto de desaprobación cuando se volteó a ver a los clientes que atendía.

"Mi pequeño puesto no eran más que unas cajas de madera que teníamos por ahí, pero eso no me importaba, sino las ganancias. Me puse a ayudarles en ese momento. Sonreía a la gente, pues estaba feliz de atenderlos.

"Ahora los pensamientos positivos invadían mi cabeza, me dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír pues no sólo el dinero me daba felicidad sino también que la gente me agradeciera.

"Rato después, cuando yo atendía a mis clientes, alguien me tapó el sol. Tenía la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, y aquello me llamó la atención, alcé la mirada. Era un hombre grande y viejo, con canas en el cabello y su larga barba, vestía de negro y se sostenía en un bastón.

"― ¿Se le ofrece algo? ― Pregunté torpemente.

"― Busco a un tal Once-ler ― dijo.

"Abrí los ojos como platos, pero no quise que se me notará que me sorprendió así que disimulé.

"― Ah, soy yo, señor. ― Fue lo primero que salió de mi boca nerviosa.

"― Me llamo George Perry, quiero hablar contigo en privado. ― No sé si fue una amenaza o sólo dijo.

* * *

><p>continuara...<p>

* Se supone que en la historia de la película los años pasan rápido y Once-ler tala los árboles día con día y demasiados, es por eso que cuando dice _para el año que viene _es menos que una promesa, para el _año que viene _no habrá más frutas. Fue una ocurrencia mía, jaja espero haberlas sacado de dudas.


	9. Chapter 9: El Cumpleaños de Norma

"Miré para todos lados y era obvio que ningún lugar era privado en esa ciudad. Así que sólo le dije que me acompañara a otro lado. Me puse a un lado del carruaje que sostenía Melvin, me puse nervioso, pues no sabía que era o quien era.

"― Lamento no haber hecho cita antes. Creí que el señor Once-ler sería… ― me inspeccionó, mientras yo fruncía el ceño, era la segunda vez ese día ― más grande. ― Y obvio usó sarcasmo.

"― Perdón por decepcionarlo… ― También usé sarcasmo.

"― Escúcheme, señor, muchacho o lo que sea, no vine desde muy lejos sólo para charlar cosas absurdas como esa. Por si no lo sabe soy dueño de una de las tiendas más grandes del mundo…

"¿Tiendas? ¿Grandes? ¿A qué se refiere? Ahora puse atención.

"―… Escuché hablar del dichoso "Thneed". Esa cosa ¿usted la inventó? ― Me preguntó, como si yo fuera incapaz de hacer algo así.

"― Lo diseñé, lo creé, así que sí. ¿Por qué? ― pregunté curioso.

"― Quiero ese producto en mi tienda. ― Dijo muy entusiasmado.

"― ¿Qué? ― no sabía que decir, parecía enojado pero no estaba, más bien impresionado.

"― Sí, venderé su Thneed a precios realmente altos, así los dos hacemos una gran cantidad de dinero, la gente irá de voz en voz y así se hará mundialmente conocido. Señor Once-ler, no vengo a perjudicarlo, vengo a ayudarlo― Me informó, sonreía.

"Pensé en un montón de cosas, primero eché un vistazo a mi madre y mi familia, quienes vendían felizmente a los clientes y luego lo miré a él. Miraba el signo del dólar en sus ojos. No sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido. Fruncí el ceño. Quería saber más acerca de su trabajo. Pero, como era un chico joven, acepté. Su argumento fue más que convencedor, me tenía en sus manos, con todo ese reconocimiento que el hombre supuestamente tiene, yo podría, con las ganancias, podría terminar mi soñaba fábrica. Acepté estrechando la mano estirada de George Perry.

"Miraba el rostro del hombre, y yo sonreía, él también pero su cara reflejaba otra cosa más. Pero no me importó, me intimidó un segundo luego lo olvide por lo feliz que estaba.

"Recordé a mi padre, él siempre me dijo que tomará buenas decisiones, qué no sólo se toman cuando ya somos mayores, todos los días había que decidir. Tomé ese consejo hasta ahora, y tenía la ligera sospecha de que esa decisión había sido la mejor que había tomado. Iba a hacer millonario.

"― Bien, ahora tenemos un trato, chico. ― Me dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano.

"Le regalé una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Le comenté todo a mi mamá ese día en la tarde, ya estábamos en casa. Ella muy emocionada y súper feliz me dio un abrazo, me ahogué por un instante y luego me soltó cuando miró que ya me faltaba el aire. Sonreí por lo emocionado que estaba, no sólo tenía ya mi primer contrato, sino que mi mamá era feliz, ahora era su orgullo, su hijo favorito.

"Le dije la noticia a Norma al día después, pues ella me había vuelto a visitar a "mi trabajo", aun vendíamos los Thneeds en la plaza principal de la ciudad, mientras que George Perry aun hacía el contrato, ya que esas cosas llevan tiempo, él hacía publicidad para mí antes de meter mi producto a sus enormes tiendas. Estaba emocionado de recibir su llamada.

"Una semana después él me llamó a mí. Estaba listo y mi producto llegaría a sus tiendas. Aquel día, George me pidió que sólo hiciera quinientos Thneeds, y yo lo obedecí, rato después llegaron unos camiones con el nombre en letras grandes de la tienda más grande de él. Pensé que cuando tendría mi fábrica ya no tendrían que ir por más mercancía.

"Ahora ya no había que ir a la ciudad a venderlos, las personas ahora tendrían que ir a comprarlos a las tiendas, estaba feliz y emocionado. El dinero que ganaría sería abonado en una cuenta bancaría que hice.

"Dos días después era cumpleaños de Norma, así que fui directo a la ciudad para visitarla. No sabía si su padre y ella ya se habían ido o qué pasaría, de todos modos fui a la ciudad. Aun me acompañaba Melvin, pues a él no lo cambiaría por algo más rápido, era mi amigo y me acompañó en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, y así lo haría siempre.

"Llegué a la casa de su abuelo, toqué el timbre y salió ella. Al verme saltó feliz a mis brazos, la abracé y le deseé feliz cumpleaños. Me besó. Después me miró a los ojos, su cara reflejaba felicidad.

"― Gracias ― me susurró al oído, aun nos abrazábamos.

"― ¿Por qué? ― Pregunté curioso.

"― ¿Creíste que no iba a darme cuenta? Oncie, mi papá me lo dijo todo ― empezó ― Saldremos nosotros tres hoy. Mi padre me organizó una cita para mí. ¿No es increíble? Claro que lo es, porque pensé que jamás iba a suceder algo así. ― Concluyó echando un suspiro y sonrió.

"― Pensé que sería buena idea decirle a tu padre, aunque creo que después me matará. ― dije.

"― ¿Por qué? ― Me preguntó.

"― Porque le dije lo de nuestra relación. Lo tomó… ― buscaba la palabra e hice una mueca ― Lo tomo algo serio, eso quiere decir que sí le interesas.

"― Ahora lo sé. Gracias.

"De nuevo me abrazó y me robó un beso. Yo la alcé de nuevo, su pequeña estatura no permitía que yo la alcanzara ni ella me alcanzara a mí. Aun no dejábamos de besarnos cuando escuchamos que alguien se afinó la garganta, justo detrás de nosotros.

"Los dos nos soltamos, yo me puse nervioso al ver que era el presidente, Norma sólo se echó a reír, no sé de qué. Miré al señor y tenía la cara muy sería cruzando los brazos.

"― Joven Once-ler, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? ― Me preguntó, fingiendo asombro.

"― Ah… sólo viene a desearle feliz cumpleaños a Norma ― contesté muy torpe.

"El señor ya no hizo otra pregunta más, yo me quité el sombrero y me acaricié la nuca, estaba nervioso, pues eso de hablar con la gente no se me daba.

"Norma se despidió de mí dándome un beso en la mejilla. Yo me quedé ahí parado frente a su casa mirando cómo se alejaban. Luego de cinco minutos me eché a andar otra vez para el bosque de Trúfula. Ya no había nada que hacer ahí, y menos desde que la tienda ahora vendía mi producto, era como venderse solos.

"Mientras caminaba por la ciudad, para ir por Melvin, veía a la gente… Muchos de ellos me señalaban y susurraban, me sentía acosado. Luego miré más gente usando mi invento de diferentes maneras, eso me hizo sentir muy orgulloso de mí y entendí por qué la gente me apuntaba. Sabían quién era yo, así que sonreí, sonreí mientras caminaba, para que todos notaran mi entusiasmo.

"Estaba satisfecho ahora, tenía el reconocimiento de la gente en mis manos. De nuevo recordé a mi padre, siempre me animó, siempre supo cómo motivarme cuando yo tenía problemas en la escuela primaria a causa de mis compañeros, como ya había dicho antes, jamás fui bueno conversando con la gente. Él era una persona muy importante en mi vida. Falleció cuando tenía ocho años, así que desde ese entonces, mi vida era una miseria y más porque mi madre siempre me presionaba, nunca le gusté. En cambio, mi papá me hacía sentir feliz y acompañado. Me destrozó su perdida.

"Conforme fui creciendo, yo sólo quería que mi madre se sintiera orgullosa de mí, aunque fuera sólo una vez. Le llevaba las mejores notas de la escuela y aun así seguía prefiriendo a mis dos hermanos que eran unos buenos para nada. Ahora, sabía que estaba orgullosa de mí y no la decepcionaría. Ni mucho menos a mi padre.

"Dediqué tanta palabrería a mi padre que ya no recuerdo nada; sólo que haría muy feliz a mi mamá, a pesar de que ella no me notara.

"Llegué al valle de Trúfula un poco cansado, más bien aburrido. Miré a mí alrededor y mi familia hacia los Thneeds un poco más rápido. Me alegré, tendríamos más mañana para vender. Dejé a Melvin cerca de mi casa y cuando di una vuelta para entrar a la casa, ahí estaba el Lorax, me asusté, como solía hacerlo cuando él me aparecía. Tenía la cara realmente triste, me volteó a ver dedicándome una mirada de desprecio pero no dijo nada. Esperaba al menos una palabra, pero nada. Me sentí mal.

"Entré a casa y sabía qué hacer, así que comencé a escribirle una canción a mi querida Norma por su cumpleaños, sabía que al día siguiente estaría disponible sólo para mí. Me emocioné con el simple momento de pensar en ella, así que me motivé y escribí una canción. Luego la toqué con mi guitarra que había arreglado con cinta. Pensé que debería comprarme otra, pero eso sería luego.

"Pasaban las horas y yo sólo jugaba con mi guitarra, la canción para mi amada tendría que ser perfecta, así que después que me gustó, la toque con más emoción, incluso bailaba, estaba tan inspirado que no me di cuenta de la hora.

"― ¿Oncie? Oncie… ¿qué haces? ― Me interrumpió mi mamá mirándome por la ventana.

"― ¡Mamá!… ― Eché un grito de terror ― No hagas eso, toca la puerta.

"Le pedí de mala manera pero no me gustaba que me miraran y menos haciendo tonterías.

"― ¡Oh! Lo siento, mi niño, pero sólo quería desearte buenas noches. ― Dijo regalándome una sonrisa. ― Me voy, cariño, te veré mañana. Buenas noches. ― Me lanzó un beso.

"Me extrañó aquello, ella nunca me deseó buenas noches jamás. Tenía el ceño fruncido y después de eso me encogí de hombros, dejé mi guitarra en una esquina. Decidí ir a acostarme, pues era tarde, pero no me sentía cansado como antes, ni mucho menos estresado, irme a dormir era más como rutina que por ganas.

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

**Blaaaa Comenten que les parece y cómo va la historia :3 La verdad las criticas son constructivas... Y es semana de capítulos dobles jaja **


	10. Chapter 10: Una canción de amor

**Hola... Am, había prometido subir capítulos dobles hace como dos o tres semanas no me acuerdo la verdad jaja, pero surguieron muchas cosas con eso de que me gradué y las inscripciones a las nuevas escuelas... Creanme ha sido horrible lo que ha pasado y lo peor es que el internet se pone cada vez más marica de lo normal y eso me irrita bastante. También salí de vacaciones hace dos semanas, acabo de regresar y no fueron nada bonitas :X Las odié y más por el simple hecho de que no pude llevarme mi Pc. De todas maneras no abría internet tampoco :/ la verdad sí que la he pasado feo jaja pero en fin ya pasó todo eso y ahora le tengo un nuevo capitulo. **

**Apropósito, el capitulo de hoy es un poco corto, bueno bastante corto, espero les agrade ya que después de este capitulo viene algo mejor... o eso espero jaja. En fin, les dejó leer :) **

**Disfruten esté capitulo. **

* * *

><p>"A la mañana siguiente, estaba en la ciudad, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tenía mi guitarra en la espalda, iba directo a la casa de mi amada novia. Cuando llegué ella me saludó muy contenta saltando a mis brazos, la abracé por lo feliz que estaba. La había extrañado la noche anterior, fue esa la causa del por qué no pude dormir. Desperté con la cara hecha trisas, pero al recordar que ahora si ella y yo podríamos pasar el día, juntos, sonreí.<p>

"Ni siquiera me invitó a pasar a su casa cuando ella me tomó de un brazo y me jaló hasta adentro, me sentó en el sofá y ella se puso en frente de mí, estaba sentada en la mesa del medio de la sala, me sonrió y abrió la boca.

"― ¡Ah!, Oncie, querido… Ya sé que te lo agradecí ayer, pero necesito decírtelo de nuevo: Gracias ― Me dijo dándome un brazo de nuevo.

"― ¡De nada! ― Bufé por qué me estaba ahogando con tanto cariño. ― Norma… realmente espero que ese día haya sido el favorito de tu vida.

"Le dije enserio, pues eso era lo que deseaba.

"― Mi segundo día favorito ― Me corrigió. ― El mejor día de mi vida fue cuando te conocí, Oncie.

"Por un momento la burlona Norma ya no estaba, ahora hablaba un poco más seria y le creí. Sonreí como un idiota pensando en muchas cosas que quería que sucedieran en ese momento. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, detrás de esos anteojos grandes, podía ver el brillo que sus ojos reflejaban, ahí me di cuenta de que estaba hablando enserio.

"No sabía que decir, me apené tanto después de que me di cuenta, eché la mirada para atrás y puse mis manos sobre mis rodillas. Me sonrojé un poco. Aún estaba en blanco.

"― ¿Cariño? No debes apenarte… ― Me dijo con una voz dulce

"Fruncí el ceño, lo que no quería en ese pequeño momento era que se diera cuenta de que me había sonrojado, lo detestaba.

"― Yo… no, nada de eso ― Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Ahora sentía más pena.

"Hice un puchero ahora, pero luego le sonreí dejando mis penas atrás porque parecía más infantil todavía. Así que me abrazó y yo la abracé una vez más.

"― Te amo.

"Me quedé congelado al escuchar eso. Me susurró al oído aun cuando me abrazaba. Jamás creí que alguien me diría eso. Por dentro sentí como mi corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo y por otro lado sentí como mis mejillas ardían un poco. Pero más que nada, me sentía feliz.

"― Yo también, Norma. Te amo.

"Aun nos abrazábamos. Al escuchar eso, ella me abrazó más fuerte, de nuevo me estaba ahogando. Pero jamás dije algo tan enserio en mi vida. La amaba y de eso no había duda.

"Rato después, me miró a los ojos y se echó a reír, una risa de nervios diría yo, pero el sonido de su risa era genial, me ponía contento al sólo escucharla.

"De nuevo tomo mi mano y me llevó hasta el patio-jardín que tenía, y se tiró en el pasto. Yo sólo me senté haciendo un moño con las piernas.

"― Créeme que fue un día bonito, cariño. ― Comenzó.

"― ¿Qué? ― La mitad de mi cerebro se quedó pensando otra cosa, así que no puse atención.

"― Hubiera estado completo mi cumpleaños si estuvieras conmigo. ― Agregó sin contestarme.

"― Ah, pero… era obvio que tu padre no me quería con ustedes. ― Dije.

"Eso me ofendió, aunque no allá sido cierto.

"― Claro que no, Oncie… Bueno, a lo mejor sí. Pero, al menos hubiera reservado un poco más de tiempo contigo. Al final del día hubiera sido perfecto.

"Su voz se desvaneció casi al terminar sus palabras, parecía perdida entre sus pensamientos, me relajé porque sabía que estaba en ellos.

"Había olvidado por completo la canción que le escribí. Decidí no cantársela… Pensé que no la impresionaría tanto como la cita con su padre y su abuelo, la veía feliz y así es como la quería ver, ahora ya no le faltaba nada.

"― Traes tu guitarra ― Dijo apuntando con su dedo índice. ― ¿Por qué?

"Justo me preguntó lo que no quería que me preguntara, suspiré rodando los ojos.

"― Te_ hacía_ falta mi regalo ― Le dije agachando la cabeza y haciendo un puchero.

"― ¿Hacía? ¿Por qué hacía? ¿Qué ya no me _hace_ falta? ― Preguntó como si en realidad necesitara una respuesta no tan larga y había duda en ella.

"Bufé

"― Bueno, al escuchar que estuviste bien con tu padre ayer, creí que ya no te hacía falta el regalo que te hice. ― Contesté

"― ¡Oh! Oncie, cariño…

"― Es una canción ― La interrumpí ― Pero creo que no es buena…

"― ¿Cómo voy a saber si es buena o mala si no me dejas escucharla? ―Dijo y tenía razón.

"― Ok… La escribí para ti. No te burles ―Le advertí.

"Saqué la hoja recortada de un cuaderno, en donde había escrito la canción, se la di y toqué los primeros acordes de la guitarra. Jamás canté una balada, me gustaba más el Rock n' Roll, pero hice un pequeño esfuerzo para cantar con una octava más baja.

"Yo me hinqué frente a ella, tocando mi guitarra y cantándole, miraba su rostro mientras ella sólo leía y seguía la letra cuando yo cantaba. Podía ver que estaba emocionándose, se mordió un labio, y antes de que pudiera terminar la canción, se lazó contra mí y me dio un beso muy apasionado, ella quedo arriba de mí, la guitarra también así que me quité porque era incómodo.

"― Lo siento, Oncie… ― Se disculpó por lo del beso ― Pero eso fue mejor que la cita con mi padre.

"Se echó a reír. Yo también sonreí de felicidad. Realmente estaba contento de que eso, para ella, haya sido mejor que la cita de su papá. Me alagó y me sentí muy emocionado, pues aquellos pensamientos negativos que tuve se hicieron cenizas ya que ella me hizo sentir todo lo contrario.

"― Gracias ― Agradeció de nuevo ― Me encantó la canción, la conservaré toda mi vida.

"Pronunció mirando la canción, la tenía en su vista y no me miraba a mí, pero estaba feliz de que le haya gustado.

"Aquella tarde pasamos horas recostados en el patio, mirando la forma que tomaban las nubes y cada quien decía lo que veía, yo por mi parte no le tomaba muchas formas, era malísimo con eso de la imaginación, eso explicaba la forma del Thneed.

"Llegó la hora en la que yo me tenía que ir, me despedí de ella tomándola de las manos y dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente, le dije adiós con la mano y me fui muy contento de aquella enorme casa. No miré hacia atrás porque no me gustaba, pero aun sentía la mirada de Norma.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: El tiempo se pasa rápido

"El tiempo fue pasando rápido. Un año se fue muy rápido. Mi fábrica estaba en construcción, tenía sólo cinco meces desde que la habían comenzado y ya estaba dando buena forma, el truco: mi dinero. El dinero que ganaba desde que George Perry vendía mis Thneeds en su tienda me ayudó bastante para comenzar con la fábrica, ahora sólo faltaban algunos retoques para que quedara lista, me sorprendió el enorme avance que tenía, y el dinero que ganaba era realmente alto.

"Así que por medio de mi dinero, en tan sólo siete meces, mi soñada fábrica estaba lista. Ya no tenía que preocuparme por que hicieran los Thneeds con las manos, ahora ya tenía la maquinaría perfecta para hacerlo. Mi mamá me lo agradecía.

"El primer día que fui a ver mi soñada fábrica fue una tarde muy bella, aun podía ver los árboles de Trúfula cerca, así que no me preocupé por eso. Invité a mi amada Norma, a mi mamá, a mis hermanos mayores y a mis tíos a visitar la fábrica.

"Había comprado una limusina tiempo atrás, un año diría yo. Pasé por Norma hasta la ciudad ya que mi familia ya estaba ahí antes de que yo me subiera al auto. Fue la última, así que arranqué el auto y me dirigí hacía el bosque de Trúfula. Al entrar ahí, se podía ver desde lejos la fábrica, era enorme, tal como la soñé.

"― Bien, familia, esta es…. Esta es la fábrica que nos hará más ricos aún. ― me puse frente a ellos y abriendo los brazos les dije.

"― Oh, mi cielo, es perfecta. ― Mi madre corrió hacia mí y me dio varios besos sobre la cara.

"Hice un gesto de desaprobación.

"― Sí, ma, ahora esta fábrica será nuestro hogar. Ya que también mandé construir una mansión aquí. ― Informé, alejando a mi madre de mí.

"Dentro de la fábrica estaba nuestro nuevo hogar, la mitad era la fábrica y la otra mitad era la enorme mansión costosa, ahí es en donde viviríamos ahora. Estaba muy feliz de todo eso.

"― ¡Genial! ― Pronunció Norma impresionada ― Digo, es genial todo esto, Oncie. Me alegro tanto por ti.

"― Gracias, Norma. Pero esto no es todo todavía, falta verla por dentro. ― Canturrié muy emocionado.

"Ya no dije ninguna otra palabra cuando ya todos, mi familia, corrieron hacía la enorme puerta de la Mansión. Mis hermanos abrieron la puerta, y así entraron. Norma y yo sólo nos quedamos viendo cómo se impresionaban, yo tampoco había visto la enorme casona, así que invité a mí amada novia a entrar muy cordialmente: le ofrecí mi brazo para que lo tomara y me quité el sobrero haciendo una reverencia ante ella. Se rio cubriéndose la boca y también me hizo una reverencia para tomar mi brazo después.

"Al entrar a la casa, la solté de inmediato, me quedé boquiabierto y lo único que pude pronunciar fue: ¡wow!

"Miré a Norma y ella se puso las manos en el pecho, también estaba igual de impresionada como yo, tenía la mirada perdida mirando hacia arriba, podía notar un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Me emocioné todavía más.

"Ahora ella me miró, notó que la estaba viendo y me sonrió. Le ofrecí mi mano para que la tomara y ella lo hizo. Empezamos a caminar por el largo pasillo de mi nueva casa tomados de la mano. Ninguno de los dos nos veíamos, sólo veíamos las enormes paredes aterciopeladas de color verde. Y antes de que pudiéramos avanzar más, los dos chocamos con toda mi familia.

"Ellos estaban de espaldas a nosotros, en cuanto sintieron que los tocamos, se dieron la media vuelta, ahora Norma y yo, aun tomados de la mano los volteamos a ver. Mi mamá tenía la cara arrugada, todavía no aceptaba que Norma y yo fuéramos novios, la idea no le gustaba para nada, y ya había pasado un año desde que comenzamos nuestra relación.

"De nuevo, la examinó de pies a cabeza, Norma me apretó la mano, y lo pude sentir bien. Era la primera vez que la veía nerviosa a causa de mi madre. Agaché la cabeza, pero jamás le solté la mano.

"― Oncie, querido, creo que deberías mostrar más ― Mi madre dijo con su voz chillona tomándome de un brazo con su fuerza bruta y me jaló hacia ella para que yo soltara a Norma.

"Aparte, mi madre y mi familia se habían quedado ahí parados porque una puerta que daba para la sala principal, estaba cerrada. Yo tenía las llaves de cada una de aquellas puertas, así que hice una mueca, me acerque a dicha puerta y la abrí.

"― Listo ― dije al abrir la puerta.

"― Gracias, cielo ― mi madre me agradeció acariciándome una de mis mejillas.

"De nuevo hice un gesto. Norma me tomó de las manos de nuevo, me regaló una sonrisa y ahora ella me invitó a entrar a la enorme sala.

"Puse mi cara de asombro otra vez, pues era enorme y muy hermoso, como ya dije antes, las paredes estaban tapizadas de color verde, las esquinas tenían un color dorado como si fuera oro, y más adelante había otro pasillo. Mi familia se asombraba igual que yo.

"― Creo que es la primera vez que mi hermano se lució con algo ― dijo Brett en tono de burla.

"― Lo sé, ya que es un bobo. ― Contestó Chet y luego se echó a reír ― Enserio, Norma, no sé cómo pudiste fijarte en él.

"― ¡Oye! ― Me defendí ya que me había ofendido un poco.

"― ¿Saben? No es asunto suyo ― Norma respondió a lo que dijo mi hermano Chet, de muy mala manera.

"La miré extrañado, ¿sería la primera vez que la vi enojada? Pero por otro lado estaba contento, pues los dejó callados, a ellos.

"―No deberías ser tan grosera, chiquilla. ― Mi madre la regañó con ese tono de voz tan chillón que tenía.

"Me irrité un poco, volteé a ver a mi novia porque pensé que la frase de mi madre la había hecho sentir incomoda, pero no, sólo relajó su rostro y cruzó los brazos alzando una ceja. Sonreí, ya que ni las frías palabras de mi madre la hacían sentir mal.

"― Y usted y sus hijos no deberían meterse en mi relación con Oncie. ― se defendió.

"Abrí la boca. Me puse nervioso por el simple hecho de que iba a iniciar una discusión, de dos mujeres, y la verdad me había asustado.

"― Oigan, yo creo que deberíamos dejar este… asunto y arreglar las cosas como gente civilizada y educada. ― Interferí, aunque me sentí estúpido.

"Tomé a Norma de una mano para que no hiciera otra cosa, y le pedí con mi cara que no hiciera otro comentario. Ella lo notó y asintió con la cabeza, ella aún estaba enojada.

"―Muy bien, Oncie. Miraré el resto de la casa, pero hago esto sólo porque tú me lo pides.

"Mi madre se acomodó aquella bufanda de piel lanzándola hacia atrás, eso hizo que le diera un leve toque a mi novia en su cara, y obvio mi madre lo había hecho con intención. Norma estaba a punto de explotar.

"Jamás creí que Norma se enfurecería por algo así, pensé que sólo estaba irritada de algo, no sabía de qué, y no quise preguntar, porque una palabra fría de mi mamá jamás la afectó hasta ese día.

"Al día siguiente, mi familia se acomodaba en sus nuevas habitaciones de la casona. Esta vez no venía Norma conmigo, y la extrañé, pero sería mejor que no se encontrara con mi madre, pues las cosas aún estaban calientes y en cualquier momento ella y mi madre explotarían.

"Yo aún terminaba de ver la casa, ahora me acompañaba el arquitecto que la diseñó. Lo invité por el simple hecho de que me dijera cuál era su visión en ese proyecto y claro que me mostrará la casa más bien.

"El recorrido terminó cuando él me mostró lo que sería mi oficina. Casi quise llorar de la emoción, pero contuve mi llanto, no podía llorar frente a otro hombre, sería raro y poco varonil.

"Le agradecí desde el fondo de mi corazón, realmente estaba agradecido. Después que se marchó me entregó la llave exclusiva de mi oficina. Ya tenía muebles y toda la cosa, el diseño era perfecto, perfecto para mí y para mi gusto, aunque el color del tapiz no cambio al del resto de la casa, era igual e incluso los muebles tenían diferentes tonos de ese color, excepto la silla de escritorio, pues tenía un lindo color rojo.

"Lo que más me gustó de aquel lugar, al cual llamé mi santuario, fue una enorme ventana que daba vista al bosque de Trúfula y de ahí se veía un hermoso atardecer. La ventana estaba abierta, y podía sentir el aire entrar.

"Ese día aun no ponía en marcha la fábrica, se requería tiempo. Así que, no sabía qué hacer. Me eché en la silla de mi escritorio. Parecía más un trono que una silla común y corriente, en cuanto me senté sentí lo cómoda que era y supe que no quería levantarme de ahí. Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

"Antes de que pudiera relajarme y sentir mis manos con la suave felpa de los respaldos para los brazos de mi silla, alguien abrió la puerta de mi oficina. Me asusté, pues creí que la había cerrado.

"― ¡Wow! Creo, absolutamente, que este es el lugar más hermoso de la casa. ― Dijo Norma muy feliz mirando alrededor del lugar echando un vistazo.

"― ¿Te gusta? ― Al saber que era Norma la que había entrado le pregunté y exigía una respuesta concreta y sincera.

"― Claro que sí, amor, es perfecta. ― Respondió con una octava más alta.

"― A propósito, ¿cómo entraste? ― Pregunté esta vez curioso.

"Ella sólo rodo los ojos y me miró muy picarona. Luego se echó a reír a carcajadas.

"― Amenacé a tus hermanos, no son muy duros, eh ― Contestó aun riéndose.

"Tampoco dudé en reír, pues tenía razón, ellos jamás fueron buenos para burlar a la gente, los burlados eran ellos. Conociendo a Norma perfectamente, sabía que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y cuando digo cualquier, es CUALQUIER cosa.

"Pensé en ella un momento. Parecía ser una chica ruda, pero cuando estaba conmigo, era completamente diferente, una chica tierna y cariñosa que sólo me quería a mí. Me sentí bendecido por aquello que dije. Sonreí de nuevo como un idiota.

"No me había dado cuenta de eso, hasta que Norma llamó mi atención.

"― Te quedaste nuevo poniendo cara… de… no sé, pero te veías lindo ― Me dijo y se echó a reír.

"Ahora la abracé. Ella se soltó de mí empujándome con poca fuerza y de nuevo me echó una mirada picarona. La vi y no pude evitar sonreír. Con su dedo índice me indicó que la siguiera, y obvio la obedecí. Me tomó de mi barbilla, aún me miraba muy picara y sonrió. Se acercó lentamente a mí, como si quisiera darme un beso, yo por otra parte aún estaba un poco perdido en mis pensamientos, creí que me iba a dar un beso así que también me acerqué a ella y antes de que nuestros labios se rozaran, ella con su otra mano, me bajó el sombrero hasta que cubrió mi cara.

"Se echó a reír.

"― Caíste. Realmente lo hiciste― Aun se estaba riendo de mí.

"― Bueno sí, sí caí… Pero no lo haré de nuevo ― Le dije fingiendo seriedad y crucé los brazos.

"Puse cara sería como si en realidad me hubiera afectado la pequeña broma de Norma. La miré de reojo y pude notar que se había puesto un poco sería además de que también había algo de curiosidad en su rostro. Cuando miré su expresión no pude resistirme y me eché a reír.

"― Tú también caíste, tonta ―Le dije mientras me acercaba a ella para darle un abrazo.

"Me evitó. Pero no estaba molesta, sino que siguió con un reto. Me evitó para que yo la siguiera. Así comenzamos hasta correr por todos lados en mi oficina nueva, movíamos algunas cosas. Ella corría por todas partes hasta que llegó a la enorme ventana, que tenía un balcón, y se detuvo ahí. Así que aproveché para tomarla por detrás y la abracé muy fuerte.

"De nuevo, hizo que la soltará, cuando yo ya estaba todo relajado en sus pequeños hombros. Me sorprendí y supuse que ella quería seguir jugando. Así que la seguí de nuevo, ella sólo se reía pero no sabía de qué, será de mí.

"Ella se detuvo y yo estaba a punto de chocar con ella, pero me detuve lo más pronto posible, se dio media vuelta y me tiro al piso junto con ella, quedo encima de mí. Me puse nervioso ahora, no sabía lo que iba a suceder, pues puso de nuevo su cara picarona, aunque eso me encantaba. Me besó.

"Alguien abrió la puerta de la oficina, pero ni Norma ni yo hicimos caso, pues seguíamos besándonos.

"― ¡¿Once-ler?!― Gritó mi madre muy molesta.

* * *

><p><strong>BUUUU Ahora Norma y Oncie sí se metieron en problemas Jeje... En fin, eh aquí el capitulo doble que les debía, espero les gusté por que a mí me gustó mucho jaja es uno de los mejores que he escrito, es cómo algo que Oncie le omitió a Ted en su historia de la película... UUh me refiero a cuando terminó su fabrica :) <strong>

**En fin. Disfruten el siguiente Capitulo. **


	12. Chapter 12: Un verde muy lindo

"― ¡¿Once-ler?!― Gritó mi madre muy molesta.

"Al escuchar su chillona voz, Norma y yo volteamos a verla. Yo muy sorprendido, pero ella no, ella veía a mi madre con desprecio, tal parecía que mi madre nos había interrumpido. Y sí, lo hizo.

"Norma se quitó y quedó hincada, yo me levanté y quedé sentado mirando a Norma y lanzándole una sonrisa muy nerviosa, luego miré la cara enfurecida de mi madre.

"― ¿Once-ler? ― preguntó Norma.

"― Mamá… lo siento, sí. Lamento esto ― le dije, aunque en realidad no lo sentía y había ignorado por completo la pregunta de mi novia.

"― Como sea, Oncie. No quiero volver a ver estas escenas aquí de NUEVO ― Me regañó a mí, pero la mirada acecina era dirigida hacia Norma.

"Mi mamá relajó su rostro quitándose las gafas y frotándose la cara con una de sus manos. Yo me levanté del suelo y ayudé a Norma ofreciéndole mi mano, pero me rechazó.

"― No venía a ver eso, sólo quería que me acompañaras a ir de compras. ― Informó mi madre con un tono de voz más suave.

"― ¿De compras? Mamá, sabes que el dinero que ahora gano no es para…― Me quedé callado, pues no sabía si terminar aquella frase.

"Claro que el dinero que ganaba era para gastarse.

"―Claro, mamá. Te acompañaré ― Afirmé antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa.

"Mi madre abrió la boca de sorprendida y se alegró mucho, de nuevo se acercó de mí y me dio varios besos en las mejillas.

"Cuando mi madre se retiró y me indicó que iba a estar afuera esperándome con la Limo lista, volteé a ver a Norma, quise regalarle una sonrisa en forma de disculpas, pero cuando miré su rostro, me asusté, estaba enojada.

"― ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estas así? ― Le pedí poniendo mis manos en la cintura e inclinándome un poco para poder verla al rostro.

"― Eso es todo, _Once-ler_ ― empezó, haciendo sonar mi nombre una octava más alta y con la voz más ronca ― ¿Qué significa esto? Eh, creí que el dinero que ganarías será sólo para que tu fábrica crezca, no para benefició de tu mamá.

"Puso una de sus manos en su cintura y frunció el ceño.

"― No deberías preocuparte por eso, querida. Mi dinero está aumentando cada segundo, más y más, mi fábrica será la más grande, créeme. No debes preocuparte por eso. ― Traté de tranquilizarla.

"― Esta bien, no me meteré en tus asuntos familiares. Pero por favor prométeme que ese dinero no sólo será para beneficio tuyo, Oncie. Te verías muy bien como una buena persona bondadosa que recauda dinero para los más necesitados. Prométeme que algunas de tus ganancias serán donadas― Me pidió con un tono de voz muy dulce y a la vez controlador.

"Asentí con la cabeza. Pues estaba seguro de lo que contestaba. Era buena idea aquella que me dijo mi novia, aparte de que daría muy buena imagen de mí.

"― Claro, amor, te lo prometo ―Concluí.

"Después dicho eso, los dos bajamos hasta la puerta principal para ir de compras hasta la ciudad. Norma y yo aún jugueteábamos un poco. Mi madre nos miró de nuevo, ella estaba dentro del auto con la puerta abierta del copiloto. Nos dedicó una mirada despreciable y cerró la puerta muy fuerte, me encogí de hombros frente a Norma y ella sólo se rio.

"Los dos entramos al auto, yo iba conduciendo y Norma iba en el asiento de atrás. Para llegar a la ciudad, era un camino largo, así que si era necesario ese auto que había comprado.

"Y lo que más me molestaba de aquel camino largo, es que en ese momento el silencio reinaba, no decían ni pio, y yo no quería iniciar una conversación. Miraba por el espejo retrovisor a mi amada, podía notar que le gustaba el escenario que veía fuera de la ventana del auto, pues sonreía.

"Me alegré y sonreí también, ahora volteé a ver a mi madre, aun con mi sonrisa en el rostro pero ésta desapareció cuando la miré, pues tenía la cara más amarga. Fruncí el ceño y seguí conduciendo sin decir nada. Mis intenciones eran buenas para comenzar una buena conversación.

"Lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir en ese momento, fue llegar al estacionamiento más cercano de la ciudad, abrí mi puerta para poder salir y abrirle la puerta a mi novia, le ofrecí mi mano y ella me sonrió. En cambio mi madre, salió de ahí sola, sin ayuda aunque yo también pretendía ayudarla, de nuevo me encogí de hombros.

"Ella se acercó a mí.

"― Oncie, deberías comprar ropa. Esos harapos que traes puestos no son dignos de un empresario. ― me dijo con desprecio.

"Y tenía razón, yo mismo me examiné. Hice una mueca y además entristecí por el simple hecho de mi propia madre me despreciaba por mi mal aspecto. Sé que nunca le gusté pero esa no era la razón de ofenderme así. Ignoré su comentario.

"― Deberías ― me recordó ― Ahora, vamos yo te acompañaré a la tienda de ropa más cara y compraras lo mejor ¿ok? ― ahora me estaba obligando.

"Volteé a ver a mi novia, ella sólo se reía de mí, de sólo ver como mi madre tenía mi control. Me apené por eso.

"― Ok, mamá. Pero yo la escogeré. ― Le avisé.

"Ella sólo me regaló una sonrisa. Aunque esa sonrisa significaba que ella había ganado y sabía que me tenía todavía en sus manos.

"Mi madre se adelantó, iba un paso más delante de mi novia y yo. La tomé de la mano, los dos seguíamos a mi madre, aun había silencio incomodo, pues mi madre y Norma no querían hablarse, y yo no podía hacer nada para que se hablaran, era una tarea casi imposible. Aunque mi intención no fue unirlas, sino que se rompiera aquel momento de tención tan incómodo que yo sentía.

"No sé cómo Norma lo soportó hasta que llegamos a la tienda, ahí fue cuando las dos empezaron como periquitos. No se callaban, pues miraban una tienda y decían que era lo que yo debería portar. Al principio yo también me emocioné de mirar aquellos trajes en los aparadores de las tiendas caras… pero cuando mi mamá y Norma empezaron de nuevo con las discusiones de cuál sería el mejor traje, comencé a fruncir el ceño y a estresarme un poco.

"Estaba a punto de explotar, cuando entrabamos a la última tienda, ellas llevaban de uno por uno, muchos trajes y todos ellos terminaban en mis piernas, no tenía ni tiempo de mirarlos. EXPLOTÉ.

"― Ok, ¡BASTA! ― Grité enojado dejando caer los trajes de color gris― Se supone que yo soy el que debo elegir mi traje, ¿no quedamos en eso? ― Les recordé.

"Mi mamá y Norma se lanzaban chispas por los ojos, estaban molestas. Luego me voltearon a ver a mí, que tenía la cara arrugada de estrés.

"― Esta bien, por mí está bien que te pruebes los trajes que quieras, Oncie ― Dijo Norma por fin.

"― Por mí no, Oncie…

"Antes de que mi mamá terminara su frase, la interrumpí.

"― Mamá, quedamos en que yo lo escogería, así que… con permiso.

"Le dije al fin, haciéndola a un lado.

"Norma sólo se sentó en el lugar en donde yo estaba, se quedó esperando ahora, podía notar que ya no estaba tan molesta, de hecho creí que había cambiado de parecer. En cambio mi mamá, cuando se fue a sentar, estaba con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, mirando con desprecio a Norma pero ella sólo la ignoraba.

"Tardé un buen rato y lo hice a propósito, pues quería que mi mamá y Norma se toleraran al menos cinco minutos al estar juntas.

"Miraba los maniquíes, tenían trajes muy tristes y casi todos era de color gris, odiaba ese color, era deprimente, hasta que miré otra sección, había de colores, y muy extravagantes. Miré más allá de esa sección de trajes y ahí estaba, el traje perfecto para mí. En ese momento me sentí como una mujer cuando mira ropa. Pero no me importó, sabía que iba hacer cambiar de opinión a mi madre con ese traje.

"Le pedí ayuda a un joven, así que me lo probé. A decir verdad me hacía ver muy interesante. Cuando me gustó como quede al final, fui hacia donde estaba mi novia y mi madre.

"Me afiné la garganta para llamarles la atención, pues las dos estaban aburridas mirando hacia el piso sucio.

"― ¡Wow! Te ves… increíble ― Me alagó Norma con asombró.

"― Oncie, odio admitirlo pero… creo que luces fantástico. Oh, mi niño luce muy guapo.― Mi madre me alagó y de nuevo fue conmigo y me abrazó apapachándome.

"Me alegré de que al fin ellas dos estuvieran de acuerdo con algo y de que yo no tuviera malos gustos para estas cosas.

"El traje consistía en un saco color verde con rayas muy finas verticales de color blanco, un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, guantes de color verde y una corbata a negra a rayas diagonales de color verde. Sabía que era perfecto porque el color verde del saco significaba: Naturaleza, sí, eso, la naturaleza.

"No dudé nada en comprarlo, así que lo hice. Compré más ropa aparte, pero ese traje lo llevaba puesto.

"Salí de la tienda completamente renovado. Había comprado unas gafas para el sol, con el armazón de color azul. Norma iba acompañándome tomada de mi brazo, yo iba sonriendo.

"Mi mamá también iba contenta.

"Al pasar por otra de las tiendas, había una en especial que llamó mi atención por completo. Era una tienda de sombreros, y justo en el aparador tenían el perfecto que combinaba con mi traje nuevo. Entré corriendo a la tienda, dejando a mis acompañantes afuera y lo compré, de inmediato, no me importaba el precio.

"Un sombrero grande de color negro con una franja de color verde. Era prefecto, ya que amaba los sobreros, por alguna razón los campesinos usamos sombreros, a decir verdad no sabía por qué, pero luego pensé que sería a causa del sol, no teníamos tantas sombras como las tienen en la ciudad, y creo que era por eso que usamos sombreros, pero esa no era la razón por la cual yo los usaba, a mí me gustaba simplemente usarlos y ese sombrero sería mi acompañante desde ese momento.

"Norma me alagó de nuevo y yo le regalé una sonrisa. Mi mamá también me dijo que el sombrero era perfecto, pero que era su turno de comprar ropa, así que las acompañé a la tienda de ropa para damas.

"Mi mamá fue la que llegó corriendo a las tiendas, en cambio Norma actuaba muy tímida.

"― ¿Enserio no quieres nada? ― Le insistí ya que tenía tiempo diciéndole.

"― Te estoy hablando enserio, Oncie, gracias, pero prefiero ver como se divierte tu madre.― Me dijo soltando una risita burlona.

"Sonreí yo también, pues sonó gracioso.

"Habíamos terminado las compras al anochecer. Aproveché que estábamos en la cuidad para dejar a Norma en su casa. Así lo hice, salí del auto un momento para poder despedirme de ella formalmente, dejando a mi mamá ahí dentro, quien seguramente se moriría de los celos, pero la ignoramos.

"Ella sólo me besó en la mejilla y se despidió de mí con la mano, esperaba más. Me encogí de hombros y fruncí la boca. Entré al auto aun extrañado y nos fuimos de ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... eh aquí el capítulo 12 mi versión de cómo Oncie escoge su traje :3 <strong>

**Hola, esta es una pequeña notificación que decidí ponerla al final para que leyeran. Veran, mañana entro a clases y daaaaaaa será aburrido y no tendré tiempo de publicar seguido. Así que el final de esta historia tendrá que esperar, aún no la termino. :) Espero seguir recibiendo más reviews para seguir con esto. **

**Me despido con un abrazo a los que me leen :) **


	13. Chapter 13: ¿Contrato?

"La primer semana desde que había abierto mi fábrica, comenzó a trabajar, ahora estaba andando, y yo aún tenía a mis dos hermanos mayores talando los árboles a mano. No me importó si se quejaban del trabajo pesado, pues yo les daba el sueldo que se merecían, no era ni mínimo ni máximo era lo justo para ellos.

"Durante esa primer semana las ventas eran demasiadas ahora y por el momento la producción de Thneeds era poca, por ser primeriza la fábrica. Aún se requería tiempo para hacer las ordenes de los clientes, todavía no sabía cómo manejar aquel asunto, así que mande una carta a George Perry para informarle mi estado.

"A la semana siguiente me respondió la carta diciéndome que entendía, pero que me diera prisa con aquello. Pensé que era mejor cuando hacíamos los Thneeds con las manos. Yo apenas estaba acomodándome en aquella fábrica, aún me explicaban como moverla y hacer que funcionara bien con empleados buenos y capacitados.

"No sabía si aún debería contratar a personas a mi fábrica, pues no necesitaba de alguien capacitado teniendo a mi pequeña familia aquí, ellos serían perfectos para el trabajo, serían pocos, muy pocos pero el dinero que ganaríamos sólo sería de nosotros. Sonreí para mis adentros.

"Los días pasaban, y yo ya tenía planificado mi campo de trabajo, era obvio que yo administraría la empresa, mi mamá sería mi secretaria, mi tío Ubb y mis hermanos trabajarían en la fábrica y mi tía Griselda sería la tesorera. Al informarles mi plan de trabajo, durante la cena, mi mamá se opuso e hizo que mi tía le cambiará el puesto, era obvio que quería toquetear mi dinero. No supe que hacer más que aceptarla si no lo hacía seguramente se molestaría mucho conmigo y no quería eso.

"Así se fueron pasando los días, las semanas y los meces, hasta cumplir el primer año con la fábrica. Las cosas ahora se estaban agilizando un poco, los Thneeds eran producidos más rápido y el señor George Perry ya no tenía ninguna queja de mí. Al poco tiempo me llamó para decirle que un colega suyo, de otro país, quería vender mi invento, para que así se hiciera más reconocido todavía.

"George se hizo muy buen amigo mío, así que si un buen amigo de él quería mi invento para extenderlo todavía más, era obvio que aceptaría.

"Ya no era un chiquillo como antes, ahora entendía mejor las cosas del negocio y las entendía mejor que aquel empresario viejo: George. Iba a cumplir veintitrés años, me sentía más maduro desde la vez que abrí por primera vez mi empresa.

"Me alegré tanto de ver como mi empresa iba creciendo poco a poco. Las ventas no disminuían, en un año de producción claro.

"Una tarde estaba sentado en mi escritorio haciendo cuentas y mirando hojas de papel con letras pequeñas impresas en ellas, el trabajo era mucho y tenía poco tiempo, pues los teléfonos de ahí no dejaban de sonar, nunca había quejas de mi invento, las llamadas eran de otros empresarios y de mi secretaria. Muchas de aquellas llamadas eran sólo para informarme de cómo iban las ventas en las tiendas, recibía más llamadas desde que hice el otro contrato con el amigo de George. Me volvía loco. Cuando terminé de hacer aquello, leer y escribir un montón de cosas, me tomé un respiro, echándome en la silla, dejando caer mi peso y suspirando hasta que casi me quede sin aire.

"Se me había ocurrido hacer unas máquinas para talar más rápido aún, mis hermanos eran lentos para las grandes cantidades de Thneeds que se vendían.

"Así que los cambié de puesto, los dejé en la fábrica claro, pero aparte les di otro trabajo, serían mis guardaespaldas.

"― Eso es una burla, Once ― Se quejó Brett.

"― Sí, ¿cómo te atreves a hacer eso? ― Dijo Chet.

"― Ok, si no les parece creo que también les quitaría el empleo de la fábrica. ―Dije tratando de intimidarlos. Aunque por dentro lo gozaba.

"― Creo que prefiero ser tu "mayordomo" a seguir trabajando en la fábrica. ― Afirmó Brett.

"Abrí los ojos como platos, quede como un idiota. Estábamos cenando todos en familia, así que estaban escuchando todo. Di una ojeada rápida a toda mi familia para ver cómo me miraban, definitivamente esta vez ellos ganaron.

"― Ok, de acuerdo. Pero necesitaré más gente para que trabajen en la fábrica y no quiero contratar a gente de allá afuera. ― Comenté molesto.

"― Pues deberías, Oncie, la fábrica para tu tío será demasiado trabajo, y piensa, humillaras a tus hermanos. O contratas gente para la fábrica o contratas a otros guardaespaldas ― Mi madre me ordenó.

"Fruncí el ceño, mi madre tenía razón, debería pensar, pero no tardé mucho. Dejé a mis hermanos en la fábrica aunque se quejaran y a la mañana siguiente publicaría en el periódico que necesito empleados. Sonreí.

"A la mañana siguiente, desperté muy contento, pues el periódico local que era semanal, saldría ese día por la mañana, había mandado publicar en la noche anterior todo eso de los empleados, me parecía que sería divertido.

"Estaba en mi gran habitación, sentado en una esquina de la cama aun con mi pijama puesto, me frotaba los ojos y después de eso me iría a tomar un baño. Lo hice, luego salí de ahí y me dirigí con mi amada familia al comedor, el desayudo, probablemente ya estaría listo.

"Tampoco había contratado servidumbre, pues el dinero también se gastaría mucho en ellos, además no necesitaba que alguien limpiara la casa mientras aún tenía a mi madre haciéndolo todo. Aunque, claro a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto, y tampoco me pidió que contratará a alguien.

"Llegué sentándome en la primer silla que ubiqué en el gran comedor, y mi mamá me puso la comida enfrente, me acarició una mejilla y se sentó a mi lado.

"― Los teléfonos no han dejado de sonar, creí que era alguien importante, hijo ―Informó mi mamá mirando hacia su plato de comida.

"― ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién era entonces? ― Pregunté aunque no me interesaba mucho.

"― Tus admiradoras ―Me contestó muy sería.

"La volteé a ver muy sorprendido; ni siquiera sabía que tenía club de fans. Luego ella se echó a reír, y me miró.

"― Aparte de tus admiradoras, muchos han llamado por el artículo del periódico. ―Agregó aun riéndose de la pequeña broma que me hizo, que a mí no me hizo gracia en lo absoluto.

"Concluí la conversación sólo encogiéndome de hombros. Y ya después nadie hablo para nada en el desayuno, a continuación cada quien se retiró para su puesto de trabajo. Yo me fui directo a mi oficina, casi corriendo de ahí, pues el silencio que reinó en aquel lugar me parecía muy incómodo.

"Ahora sólo esperaba a mis futuros empleados. En ese momento sólo pensaba en contratar a dos como mis guardaespaldas y dos para la servidumbre de la casa.

"Antes de que mi tía Griselda dejará pasar a los aspirantes a mi oficina, entró mi mamá muy contenta bailoteando hasta llegar a mi escritorio.

"La miré dedicándole una mirada acecina.

"― ¿Qué paso, ma? ―Le pregunté sólo por la tensión del momento. Sabía que quería algo.

"― Oncie, te haré una sugerencia. Ya que has recapacitado un poco debido a los empleados, creo que deberías contratar otra secretaria. ― Propuso con una sonrisa pícara en su rosto.

"― ¿Otra? ¿Y qué hay con mi tía Griselda? ― Pregunté preocupado.

"― Oh, cielo no te preocupes por ella, se quedará ahí. Yo me refería a que tú ocupas una ayudante. ― Me trató de tranquilizar, pero sabía e insistía en que quería algo más.

"― ¿Y por qué mejor no contrato a un "Secretario"?― Le propuse frunciendo las cejas.

"Mi madre rodó los ojos y me dirigió una mirada sería, cambió por completo su expresión, entonces fue cuando me preocupe.

"― Pues lo siento pero me adelante. Contraté a una secretaria profesional, y trabajará para ti. ― Concluyó echándose para atrás su bufanda.

"Yo no supe que hacer más que abrir la boca otra vez como un idiota, mi madre hizo algo sin mi consentimiento, pero ¿qué podía hacer si ya la había contratado? Me enojé muchísimo.

"Eché un gran suspiro y me relajé un poco, pues los demás aspirantes estaban por entrar, y antes de que pudiera ordenar a mi tía que dejara entrar al primero, alguien abrió la puerta bruscamente...

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, un capítulo aburrido, pero ya lo voy a terminar y necesito que esto quede ya concluido, luego empezaran las cosas buenas, se los prometo :3 <strong>

**Saludos (-.-)/**


	14. Chapter 14: Melody

"Eché un gran suspiro y me relajé un poco, pues los demás aspirantes estaban por entrar, y antes de que pudiera ordenar a mi tía que dejara entrar al primero, alguien abrió la puerta bruscamente.

"― ¡Quiero el empleo! ― Gritó Norma sonriendo.

"Me levanté de la silla muy sorprendido y corrí hacia ella dándole un gran abrazo.

"El tiempo que ahora pasaba con ella era limitado, el trabajo me dejaba mucho que hacer, pero en ocasiones ella me visitaba y no le importaba cuanto trabajo tuviera, siempre estaba ahí. La noche anterior fue la excepción, pues salió de viaje con su padre de nuevo, me sorprendió verla de nuevo muy pronto y claro me emocioné todo. La extrañaba por supuesto.

"Ya teníamos dos años de relación, y cada día que pasaba con ella o no lo pasara, estaba seguro de que la quería mucho, mucho más. Mis pensamientos sólo le pertenecían a ella, aunque a veces, por mi trabajo, eran escasos, pero eso no significaba que no pasaba por mi mente.

"Ella me devolvió el abrazo y luego me soltó muy rápido. La tomé de la mano para ofrecerle mi silla y que se sentará. Ella lo captó de inmediato y se sentó.

"― No era broma, Oncie ― me dijo refiriéndose a lo que me comentó antes.

"―Oh, lo siento, amor pero preferiría que no te maltrates las manos, tú serás la reina de esta casa muy pronto. ― Le dije.

"Ella me miró y de repente se echó a reír, como si lo que dije hubiera sido una broma.

"― ¿Enserio? ¿Hablabas enserio? ― dijo mientras miraba mi cara de seriedad que puse cuando ella se echó a reír.

"― Hablo muy enserio, querida ― luego sonreí. Afirmando.

"Nos interrumpieron abriendo la puerta, el fuerte rechinido que tenía ésta era muy escandaloso cuando la abrían muy despacio, me enojé y grité.

"― ¡Quien quiera que sea, pase! ― me molesté un poco.

"Norma y yo volteamos a ver para saber quién era los que nos interrumpieron. Para acabar de lamentar, era mi madre, quien aún no borraba su sonrisa malvada de la cara.

"Arrugué la frente. Norma no hizo nada, sólo me miro y me regaló una sonrisa, pensé que sería sólo para que me relajara, pero aun así no lo hice.

"― Oncie, mi cielo, perdón por entrar así pero por fin podrás conocer a tu secretaria ― Canturreó muy contenta acercándose a mí.

"Mi madre gritó que entrara con esa voz chillona. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y me dejé caer en mi silla, ya que Norma se había quitado de ahí cuando mi madre entró. Puse el peso de mi cabeza sobre mi brazo derecho y suspiré, pues mi mamá se había salido con la suya, ¿y qué iba a esperar yo si la secretaria sería una lenta?

"Me sorprendí muchísimo al ver a la chica parada ahí a un lado de mi madre, por un momento no la reconocí. Tenía vagos recuerdos de esa carilla, la miraba atentamente pero no pude recordar, sabía que la conocía de algún lado pero no lograba recordar nada, hasta que…

"― Hola, Oncie ― Me saludó ella muy contenta echándose su fleco para atrás.

"Quede boquiabierto en cuanto mis recuerdos volvieron. Sonreí y corrí a abrazarla. El sonido de su voz, ese jamás lo olvidaría en la vida: era mi mejor amiga de la infancia. La chica que me hizo sentir querido cuando era niño.

"Nunca tuve amigos durante la infancia, podría decirse que era un marginado, no tanto así, más bien era solitario, me encantaba estar solo porque así tenía mis propias ideas sin ser interrumpido. Esa chica siempre se juntó conmigo porque era mi vecina. Al principio trataba de evitarla, pero luego me hice muy amigo de ella, le contaba todo, mis sueños, mis problemas, todo.

"Pero luego de que mi padre muriera, tuvimos que mudarnos a otro lugar, el lugar de origen de mi madre: un llano sin nada más que una casa. Entristecí, obvio, pero luego la fui olvidando simplemente por el hecho de que iba creciendo, además dejé la escuela pero no me alejé de mi sueño del Thneed y ella lo sabía, de hecho, ella y yo le pusimos el nombre, un simple juego de palabras.

"No podía creer que me haya olvidado de ella. Y no la recordaba, era muy joven cuando me mudé, pero no tanto como para no recordarla, por eso se me hacía muy raro. En fin, creció muy hermosa, era rubia, tenía ojos color verde y tenía en cuerpo de una modelo, perfecta.

"Ella también me abrazó muy fuerte, luego de soltarnos nos miramos muy felices los dos.

"― Te extrañé mucho, Oncie. Ha pasado tiempo, mucho tiempo, catorce años no se pasan en vano, es muchísimo tiempo sin verte. ― Me dijo muy feliz.

"― Lo sé es bastante ― me encogí de hombros ―, pero que iba a hacer si mi mamá me llevó a otro lado, no tenía excusa.

"Me reí de nervios. Luego volteé a ver a mi mamá y me dedico una mirada llena de desprecio, pero no hice caso, la felicidad que sentía en ese momento era muy anormal. No podía dejar de mirar a esa chica, tenía muchas cosas diferentes, y no podía negar que se había puesto muy guapa.

"Me alejé de ella un poco y mi mamá puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

"― Entonces, Oncie ¿queda contratada? ―. Preguntó esperanzada mi mamá con una sonrisa.

"― Oh… claro, claro. ― Asentí sin pensarlo.

"Mi mamá gritó de emoción.

"― Ah, qué bueno que reaccionaste, Oncie. ― Dijo y luego agregó ― Norma, querida, ¿quieres acompañarme afuera?

"Me sorprendí tanto, una porque me había olvidado por completo de que Norma estaba ahí y la segunda, porque mi mamá la llamó tan dulcemente.

"Yo volteé a ver a Norma, también estaba atónita pero obedeció a mi mamá, la siguió hasta afuera de la puerta y en cuanto salieron las dos, mi mamá dio un portazo. Me quedé parado ahí sin saber qué hacer, estaba sorprendido aún por la reacción de mi mamá.

"Mi mejor amiga y yo nos quedamos solos en la oficina, lo cual me llevó más de 3 minutos en darme cuenta y cuando lo hice, me puse nervioso. Sería la primera vez que contrataba a alguien que no fuera de mi familia, o sea, la primera empleada.

"Le ordené a ella que me siguiera hasta mi escritorio para poder contratarla y esas cosas. Mientras yo lo hacía, sentía su mirada clavada en mí. Trataba de evitarla y me concentraba más en el contrato, pero no funcionó, comencé a ruborizarme y por supuesto que no hablábamos para nada, había un silencio incómodo. Cuando terminé de firmar esa hoja de papel que le daría empleo, volteé a verla, y claro tenía puesta su mirada en mí, me sonrió.

"― Te recordaba tan serio siempre ― me dijo y luego sonrió dejando ver sus dientes.

"Le regalé una sonrisa, no sabía que decirle pues tenía razón, no hablaba mucho de niño. Y aún me preguntaba por qué tenía novia.

"Me afiné la garganta.

"― Sí… bueno, Melody, estas contratada, serás mi secretaria ahora. ― Le regalé una sonrisa de nuevo.

"― Gracias, Once-ler, te prometo mucho entusiasmo, no te voy a fallar. ― Me dijo mientras veía la hoja del contrato.

"Para el día siguiente estaba programado su primera vez en la empresa, así que ella se fue sin más que decir, con una enorme sonrisa y muy emocionada, diría yo. Me quedé solo ahora en mi oficina, así que me tomé un respiro, me dejé caer en la silla.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, sí actualicé de nuevo, pero fue por que ya estoy corriendo, ahorita tengo tiempo, entonces los capítulos que ya tengo escritos los publico, necesito que me deben su opinión, que se animen a dejar un solo comentario la verdad sí hace mucha falta para que esto continué :3 <strong>


	15. Chapter 15: El Lórax

"Al cabo de un rato me puse a fumar un habano, se suponía que las demás personas que hablaron por el artículo del periódico estarían ahí, Melody fue la primera, pero luego pensé que por su distracción los demás se habían ido. Se me hizo extraño que no entraran. Cuando terminé el cigarro, traté de esconder el humo que había dejado por todos lados, para que mi madre ni Norma se dieran cuenta de que lo había hecho una vez más y después me dirigí hacia mi tía Griselda que estaba muy ocupada en su trabajo, con esa mirada fría.

"― ¿Qué pasó con la gente? ―. Pregunté a mi tía un tanto preocupado.

"― Cariño, aún no ha llegado nadie. ― Me tranquilizó un poco con esa voz ronca que ella tenía.

"Suspiré, al menos ahora sabía que no los había hecho esperar. Me relajé de nuevo, sabía que en algún momento iba a llegar gente, y entre menos pronto era, mejor, pues estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de nada por ese momento.

"Mis suplicas se desvanecieron al escuchar entrar a una multitud de gente, aunque claro estaban en el piso de abajo. Mi tía al ver mi cara de susto se comenzó a reír de mí, pero no dijo nada, sólo negó con la cabeza. Yo lo único que hice fue un puchero y entré de nuevo a mi oficina, en donde esperaría a cada una de esas personas que invadió mi casa.

"El día se hizo lento, escuchaba a cada una de esas personas que pretendían tomar el empleo, aunque mi cara reflejaba aburrición, necesitaba un descanso, al menos cien personas atendí ese día, o más.

"Conforme fui escuchando, mi aburrición crecía más y más, pero aún no podía contratar a nadie puesto que les avisé que les llamaría luego, aparte de que no mucho llamaban mi atención, eran pocos los que lo habían logrado.

"Cuando por fin, terminé con más de cien gentes llegué a la pequeña conclusión de que contrataría a más personas. No por el hecho de ser un hombre bondadoso, sino porque realmente necesitaba ayuda, y eso mi madre me lo agradecería, estaba tan ansiosa por conocer personas.

"Miré por la ventana de mi oficina, aquella que me encantaba ver cuando el crepúsculo vespertino comenzaba a aparecer y me quedé pensando en una sola cosa: Norma, que no es cosa, sino un quién. Había pasado más o menos seis horas desde que no la había ni pensado, y de eso porque mi madre se la llevó de mi lado. A ninguna de las dos las había visto durante el resto del día, al menos mi mamá estaría de entrometida cuando yo estaba con la multitud de gente. Pero ahora lo pensaba, y sabía que algo estaba mal.

"Salí de mi oficina corriendo y por el pasillo me topé con mi caprichosa madre quien venía tarareando una canción, sonreía tan satisfactoriamente que de inmediato sospeché algo.

"― Mamá, ¿dónde está Norma? ― Pregunté preocupado.

"― Oncie, ella se fue hace más de cinco horas. ― Me informó mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Gruñí.

"― Muy bien, entonces vuelvo luego. Saldré. ― Le avisé.

"― Once-ler. ― Me llamó ella molesta.

"Volteé en seguida, siempre me pareció muy raro que mi madre me llamara así, nunca lo hacía, así que me sorprendí y fruncí el ceño.

"―Es un poco tarde para que salgas, además tienes que contarme qué fue lo que decidiste. ― Me dijo con voz tranquila, como si estuviera tratando de ocultarme algo.

"De nuevo volví a fruncir el ceño, mi madre traía algo entre manos, pero no podía desobedecerla. Así que eché un suspiro largo lleno de frustración y de inmediato me devolví a mí oficina, mi madre me seguía y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro perverso.

"Toda la tarde hablé con ella sobre los nuevos empleados y de alguna otra cosa que ella sacaba para no tocar otro tema que no fuera el que ella aprobara o algo así. Traté de ignorarla pero su voz retumbaba en mis odios como bombas. Era imposible zafarme aquel día de ella.

"Se fueron pasando las horas hasta que se hizo de noche, mi madre ahora se había ido y yo me quedé solamente viendo el cielo estrellado de aquella noche, podía contemplar lo que eran las luces de la ciudad, aquello me encantaba pues parecía haber un juego de luces de colores por todos lados.

"Aquella noche no tenía sueño y pensé en quedarme en mi oficina adorada hasta el tiempo que yo quisiera o que el sueño me ganara… me regresé a mi silla a sentarme pero alguien abrió la puerta.

"― ¿Qué pasa? ― Pregunté a mis hermanos, quienes abrieron la puerta de golpe para darme un susto de muerte.

"― Alguien te busca. ― Informaron los dos al unísono.

"Bufé y me frustré un poco. Pero luego pensé: ¿Quién a esta hora me busca?

"― ¿Buscarme? ¿Quién? ― Pregunté.

"Por la puerta entró la pequeña criatura anaranjada y gruñona, mi viejo amigo el Lórax. Me emocioné mucho al verlo, mi frustración se fue y comencé a reírme. Me alegraba mucho verlo, al menos tenía dos o tres años sin verlo o que me molestara.

"No me levanté de mi silla, él se acercó a mí escritorio y se subió a él. Luego les ordené a mis hermanos que cerraran la puerta.

"― ¿Cómo has estado, fideo? ― Preguntó mientras tomaba una de mis plumas y la miraba atentamente.

"Yo por mi parte arrugué la frente, había olvidado que él me apodó así. Luego sacudí la cabeza.

"― Excelente. Eso creo. ― Contesté extrañado de lo que dije.

"―Yo no he estado bien. ― Me informó, aún mirando mi lapicero.

"Le dirigí una mirada llena de atención. Algo por dentro me había hecho que sintiera una tristeza terrible. Su voz se escuchó tan, tan tierna.

"― Lo siento. ― Me disculpé.

"Supe que había dejado de mirar la pluma cuando me la arrojó y me cayó justo en la cara.

"― ¿Qué te pasa? ― Grité levantándome de mi silla dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

"― ¡Deja de talar los árboles! ― Gritó también él retándome.

"De nuevo comenzaríamos una discusión y un duelo de miradas, y aunque él me causar un poco de lastima no podía dejar que me ganara, aunque sería una estupidez pensar en eso.

"― ¡Oh! ¿Vas a seguir con eso? Claro que sí, y créeme que eso me da flojera, no te escucharé. ― Le dije dándole la espalda y cruzaba los brazos.

"― No creerás que sólo vine de visita, fideo, esto es serio. ¡Debes parar! Aún tienes tiempo de dejar las cosas como están.

"― Mira donde estoy ahora, pequeña albóndiga. ― Comencé volteándolo a ver ahora.

"Al pensar en aquello, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara, pero claro que no era de felicidad, era más como una sonrisa malévola que dejaba ver mi otro yo, y ese otro yo era feliz de tener la posición que ahora tenía. Mi dinero, mi fabrica y sobre todo la fama, eso es lo que no entendía aquella criatura.

"Suspiró rendido.

"― No vas a cambiar de opinión, eso es cierto, pero que no digas que no te lo advertí. ― Me dijo mientras se baja de mi escritorio para dirigirse hacia la salida. ― Aún estás a tiempo de no cometer el peor error de tu vida.

"Dicho esto último él se alejó y salió por la puerta, lo miré y no me causo ninguna sensación al verlo triste pues me había hecho enojar bastante, más que mi madre aquel día, y sólo quería talar y talar más árboles pero eso sería para la mañana.

"Supe que me había rendido ante el sueño y me dirigí a mi habitación en donde mi almohada me llamaba desde lejos, así que me fui. Al llegar ahí me tiré a la cama sin más que sólo quitarme los zapatos, mi madre y el Lórax me habían cansado demasiado. Claro que quería ahorcarlos pero mancharía mis manos poderosas. Y eso para una persona como yo, en mi posición, sería algo desagradable, pero no sólo para mí si no para la audiencia, que ahora importaba más una buena imagen. Ese Lórax... en esos momentos sólo me sacaba de quicio.

* * *

><p>continuara...<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Así soy feliz

**Hola, no sé cuanto tiempo me tardé en subir el siguiente capitulo o.o pero bueno eso ha sido por la escuela ya saben eso no deja mucho tiempo libre, aparte he estado muy feliz, ya que esta historia esta por llegar a su final, vamos por el desenlace, sólo espero no tardarme mucho tiempo en subir otro cap, bueno las dejo, disfruten el capitulo :3 **

"Parecía ser una resaca fastidiosa la que había tenido o algo parecido, pues la luz del sol jamás me había molestado tanto, lo peor es que me pegaba justo en la cara y eso era más que irritante… O aún peor la voz chillona de mi madre, que se escuchaba fuera de mi habitación regañando al nuevo personal que había contratado.

"Me di la vuelta en mi cama dándole la espalda a la puerta, porque claramente sabía que mi mamá iba a entrar, sólo esperaba el ruido de las puertas abriéndose. Y cuando lo hicieron me tapé la cara con las cobijas, fingiendo que aún dormía.

"― ¡Oncie! ¡Mi Cielo! ― Me llamaba bastante contenta mientras abría aún más las cortinas de aquella ventana grande que tenía cerca.

"Me quejé en voz alta, sin poderlo hacer más despacio para que no se diera cuenta de que fingía estar dormido, pero la maldita luz me molestó aunque tuviera las cobijas en mi rostro. Eso fue frustrante y lo único que pude hacer fue levantarme de la cama, bueno sentarme, pero para nada contento.

"― Ya es medio día, cielo, y el dinero no se hace solo. ― Dijo aún con voz dulce.

"― Mamá, es mi trabajo, puedo empezar cuando quiera. Si es hasta la noche, hasta la noche será, ahora quiero dormir. ― Le informé dándole la espalda y de nuevo acostándome.

"― Te ordené que te levantaras, ¡ahora hazlo!

"Noté frustración en su voz y a eso no podía negarme, si la hacía enojar me iba a ir mal, aunque quisiera negarlo era mi madre y siempre será.

"Le ordené que saliera para poder ducharme.

"Rato después me encontraba de nuevo en mi oficina, que cada día se volvía más y más aburrida, pero ese día más que nada, sabía que faltaba algo pero ¿qué?... Luego recordé que no había tocado ningún bocado, ni siquiera me acerqué al comedor, y el hambre se hacía evidente.

"Planeé salir a comer algo a la ciudad y cuando me dirigí hacia la puerta, ella entró, Melody, me había olvidado que ahora era mi nueva secretaría.

"Al verla me sonrojé un poco pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejé de comunicarme con ella, era raro volverla a ver de nuevo y tan cerca.

"― Hola, Oncie. ― Me saludó tratando de ocultar su cara, no sé por qué lo hizo.

"― Hola… Am, ¿cómo estas hoy? ― Pregunté al ser lo único que se me ocurrió.

"― Bastante bien, es mi primer día aquí, ¿y sabes que es lo mejor? Que estaré contigo las veinticuatro horas del día y los siete días de la semana. ― Se animó a decirme todo eso bastante emocionada y su cara de pena ya no estaba.

"Aún no podía procesar bien la información que me había dado, habló bastante rápido como para que mi pequeño cerebro entendiera lo que dijo. Pero supe que tenía que decir "¿Qué?" ante tal aclaración. Agité mi cabeza para no pensar lo peor. Luego sonreí al saber que detrás de todo eso estaba mi fastidiosa madre… Hice que por primera vez mi cabeza usara el cerebro y claro mi madre estaba ahora metida más en mis asuntos que yo.

"Ya sabía el porqué de su mirada picara de la noche anterior.

"― Melody, tengo que salir a comer. Te encargo que no dejes entrar a mi madre, por nada del mundo, a mi oficina. Es una orden. ― Dije mientras la dejaba ahí.

"Me irrité de nuevo y claro que sí. Mi madre me estaba colmando la paciencia.

"Tomé una de las limusinas que había comprado y rápidamente conduje hacia la ciudad de Greenville. El camino se hizo bastante corto pues ahora el camino estaba despejado de tantos árboles y además el auto ayudaba demasiado.

"Pasé la mirada por la ciudad y había cambiado un poco, la gente ahora se veía contenta con su Thneed y cada quien lo usaba de manera diferente, era obvio que me sentía orgulloso de mí mismo, más porque veía que mi producto era bueno y súper eficiente. Miraba también alrededor de las calles y había anuncios y carteles del Thneed, yo los había mandado a publicar, pero jamás pensé que se vería tan bien, pues según yo, adornaban las calles. Así lucían mejor.

"Me estacioné en uno de los estacionamientos más cercanos que encontré, ya que me había cansado de dar vueltas y vueltas sin encontrar uno, luego pensé en mandar construir uno y no fue mala idea, lo consideré de inmediato. Tome una pluma, sacándola de mi saco y lo anoté en un pedazo de papel que tenía en mi pantalón. Ni siquiera me expliqué cómo llegó eso a mí pero fue bastante útil.

"Así que escribí en la hoja de papel:

"Número 1: Construir un estacionamiento.

"Sería la primera cosa que construiría en lo que pronto sería mi ciudad.

"Luego de soñar despierto, encontré un buen lugar para comer, ahora ya era más tarde y el hambre me llamaba. Y antes de que pudiera caminar alguien estaba en frente de mí, y era una chica, estaba de espaldas, lo que me hizo recordar…

"― Norma… ― susurré al verla ahí dándose la vuelta.

"Claro que mi cara de sorprendido la molestó mucho. Me había olvidado de ella, completamente, y si ella leyera mis pensamientos en ese momento, quizá yo, ya estaría muerto. Pero no lo hizo, así que suspiré para relajarme. Me aterraba el hecho de saber lo que ella pensaba de mí, luego de ver su semblante lo más seguro era que quería acecinarme.

"― ¿Te sorprende verme? Qué bonita sorpresa te has llevado, Cariño. ―Me dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

"― Am… No, no es que no seas bonita, claro que lo eres… y sí me sorprende verte. ― Rápidamente fue lo único que pude contestarle, pero fue muy torpe. ― T-Tú… ¿Estás molesta?

"Creo que fue una pregunta lo bastante estúpida como para que pudiera responderme de buena manera. Así que no esperaba una buena respuesta.

"― ¿Que sí estoy molesta? Bastante como para arrojarte a un precipicio. ― Explotó.

"Yo sólo puse mala cara. Después de todo tenía la culpa por no haberla acompañado el día anterior.

"― Oncie, discúlpame, sabes que no quise decir eso. ― Suavizó la voz ― Es que estoy un poco irritada, pero ya paso, no quiero discutir contigo.

"― A-ah pero al menos puedes decirme qué es lo que pasó anoche. Ya no supe más de ti.

"― Nada, no pasó nada. Es sólo que me sentía cansada y además no quería interrumpirte más, por eso no me despedí. Fuera de eso no sucedió nada, estoy bien. ― Me explicó con su dulce voz.

"Aquello fue más que suficiente para mí, al menos por ese día, quizá después le saque la verdad, sabía que me estaba tratando de ocultar algo, pero no quería preguntarle si ella no quería decirme yo respetaría fuera lo que fuera.

"Luego de no saber que decirle la invité a comer… a lo que ella respondió que ya era demasiado tarde, para desayunar, lo cual yo apenas haría. Pero aun así me acompañó.

"Jamás pensé que en poco tiempo la fama me irritaría. Había un grupo de chicas que no me quitaban la vista de encima, ni por respeto a mi novia dejarían de hacerlo, incluso la comida ahora me sabía diferente y se me quitó el apetito. Dejé el plato de comida medio lleno, pero ya no podía comer más. Miré a mi novia, para asegurarme si ella igual que yo estaba incomoda, pero sólo tenía sus manos entrelazadas jugando con sus pulgares, eso no mostraba ninguna seña de irritación.

"Las chicas por fin se animaron y llegaron justo a mi lado.

"Debió ser lo más vergonzoso que pudo haberme pasado, de nuevo miré a Norma para pedirle con la mirada a suplicas que me las quitara de encima, pero nada.

"― ¡Hola, Once-ler! ¿Te molestaría tomar algo con nosotras?

"Una de las chicas se animó a decirme. Yo estaba más que sorprendido y avergonzado a la vez, así que sólo negué con la cabeza. Estaba más sorprendido aún por la actitud de Norma, tan indiferente conmigo. Luego le eché la última ojeada y ella se salió del lugar. Eso había sido todo, estaba actuando extraño y la vergüenza que sentía se había ido, las chicas seguían insistiendo pero yo no podía escucharlas ni siquiera podía verlas, seguía con la mirada a mi novia y antes de que se alejara aún más, levanté de la silla y salí corriendo del lugar.

"Lo que escuché antes de salir de ahí fue que las chicas que se me insinuaron, comenzaron a quejarse entre ellas, y decían cosas sobre mi novia. Aunque claro, ellas no sabían nada, hablan sólo por hablar, lo cual me molestó mucho.

"Tomé de la mano a Norma, antes de que se alejará. Al percatarse de lo que hice, se volvió hacia a mí, pude notar sus ojos rosándose por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir. Aquella escena fue horrible, verla de ese modo fue para mí como si mi corazón hubiera dejado de latir. Claro que me llevé una gran sorpresa al verla así, y más porque había sido la primera vez que… que yo la hacía llorar.

"No quería eso, jamás lo quise.

"― Lo siento, lo siento. De verdad, lo siento. ― Me dijo ella limpiándose las mejillas.

"Sus palabras me dolieron más.

"― ¿Por qué? Fui yo quien te hizo llorar.

"― No me acostumbro a tu nueva vida. Aún no sé cómo llevar las cosas en una relación con una persona millonaria. ― Explicó con su voz entrecortada, pero hacía un esfuerzo para que no se notara.

"Me quedé un poco paralizado al escucharla decir aquello. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue abrazarla para poder consolarla, pues no sabía exactamente qué decirle. Mi egocentrismo reinaba dentro de mí en ese momento y yo me había alegrado al escucharla decir que era millonario, así que mi cabeza se fue llenando de pensamientos que me pusieron feliz por completo, ¿qué pasaría sí la ciudad de Greenville fuera mía? ¿A caso ya soy tan rico?... muchas y más preguntas me hacían que formara una sonrisa en mi rostro. Y me emocioné.

"Mi sorpresa fue cuando Norma se soltó de mi abrazo "inconsciente" ya que por mis pensamientos positivos, olvidé que ella estaba rodeada con mis brazos. La miré a los ojos y sólo le dediqué una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. Aunque ella no la correspondió igual, parecía que se había extrañado por eso, ya que arqueó una ceja.

"― Ah, yo… en realidad no sé qué es lo que me está pasando en este momento, Norma… ― traté de explicar. ― Te llevaré a tu casa.

"Y fue lo único que le dije.

"Pues era verdad, ahora ya no sentía tristeza ni temor a perderla, me daba más miedo aún que la codicia se apoderará de mí en algún tiempo. De nuevo agité la cabeza para poder borrar mis pensamientos de millonario famoso egocéntrico, pues no sólo le fallaría a Norma, sino también a mí mismo.

"Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando llegamos a la casa del señor alcalde, pues, jamás, en toda mi relación con Norma había sentido tanta tensión y tanto silencio. Ella jamás era callada, al contrario, hablaba y reía, pero todo el tiempo estaba feliz. ¿Qué pasaba?

"― ¿Quieres pasar?

"Ella ya se había bajado del auto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, me invitó a su casa. Yo lo dudé, pero terminé aceptando. Al entrar, recordé los mejores momentos que viví ahí, antes de que el dinero llegará a mí. Me quité el sombrero y lo dejé en una pequeña mesa que tenía justo a un lado de la puerta. Me senté en el sofá y quise ser paciente hasta que mi novia hablara. Ella se sentó a un lado mío.

"― Oncie… ¿quién es ella?― Preguntó agachando la mirada.

"Y yo me quedé pensando como un bruto esperando a que mi cerebro procesara la pregunta.

"― ¿Quién? ¿La chica del restaurant? ― Respondí tratando de adivinar.

"Suspiró.

"― La chica que llevó tu madre a tu oficina. ― Alzó la voz.

"Entonces fue cuando recordé.

"― ¡Ah! Melody. ¿Te refieres a Melody? ― Le dije… mientras ella asentía con la cabeza no muy segura de saber si era un sí. ― Cariño, es sólo una vieja amiga.

"Utilicé un tono de voz suave para que se tranquilizara un poco, ya que, por fin me daba cuenta de qué era lo que la tenía realmente mal. Me alegré al saberlo, pues eso se estaba volviendo muy incómodo. Supe por fin la razón de su seriedad, por un momento me sentí tan feliz al saber que mi novia, a pesar de los años aún seguía pensando de mí, lo cual yo empecé a dudar desde que comenzó a actuar de esa forma.

"Me eché a reír.

"Escuché que ella gruñó, la miré y estaba cruzando los brazos, parecía ser que era una niña pequeña que hacía algún berrinche, pero me pareció de lo más tierno y de nuevo empecé a reír. No trataba de ofenderla, por primera vez ese día sentía algo de alivio y mi mal día se fue sin dejar rastro (a menos que alguien llegara y lo arruinara).

"― No es gracioso, Once-ler. ― Me regaño aún cruzada de brazos.

"― Lo siento, es que no puedo creer que estés celosa. ― Le dije.

"― ¿Qué? Yo no estoy celosa. ― Me contestó algo nerviosa.

"En realidad las cosas estaban mejorando un poco aquella vez, me daba risa el cómo se defendía para asegurarme de que no eran celos.

"― No estoy celosa. ― Me recordó un poco más calmada. ― Pero, sólo necesitaba saber quién era. Nunca creí que tuvieras amigos.

"Entonces fue cuando puse mala cara. Ser un marginado en mi propia casa y aparte en la escuela primaria no era nada bonito, me ofendió…

"― Yo también puedo tener amigos.

"― ¿Y quién dijo que no? Al menos puedes decirme ¿cómo se conocieron? ― Me preguntó curiosa. Su mirada la declaraba y era curiosidad y algo de miedo por saber.

"Me puse en posición pensativa. Trataba de recordar para saber qué contarle.

"― Fue hace tiempo, en primaria… fue mi única amiga durante la escuela, así que no hay nadie más de quien debas preocuparte. Después me mudé y ya no supe más de ella. ― Expliqué.

"La cara de mi novia ahora estaba triste y con la mirada en el sofá. No sé si fue correcto haberle contado acerca de mi mejor amiga, pero ella me lo pidió. Al ver su rostro sentí culpa. En realidad estaba celosa pero decidí dejar de reír por eso.

"― Oh, vamos, cariño. No porque la conozca de hace tiempo, quiere decir que la aprecio. Sabes que eres la persona que más amo en este mundo. Jamás voy a dejar que algo malo te pase y aunque no siempre estés a mi lado, ten por seguro que pasas por mi mente a cada segundo.

"Al verla triste y con la mirada cabizbaja quise hacerla reaccionar para que sintiera aquel cariño que yo tenía. A pesar del tiempo que hemos estado juntos, Norma siempre fue mi motivo de sonreír por las mañanas (aunque mi madre las arruinaba). Pero a decir verdad, que ella estuviera celosa de mi amiga por mí, fue más que halagador, que ella me seguía queriendo era como recordar los primero días que llegué a este lugar. Al recordar cuando la tomé de la mano por primera vez, mis mejillas se comenzaron a sonrojar de nuevo. La miré a los ojos, y ahora estaba sonriéndome, las palabras que le dije, fueron suficientes, pues me había tomado la mano y con su sonrisa cautivadora me dijo que ya todo estaba bien.

"y mis mejillas seguían rojas. Le devolví la sonrisa, y entre miradas sabíamos que aún nos amábamos.

"Había pasado tiempo desde que había tocado por primera vez sus labios. Ese sabor tan dulce, por fin, por fin volví a tener la dicha de sentirlo, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que me dio un beso así? No lo recuerdo, pero eso fue por mi trabajo. Traté de disfrutar aquel momento, y no dejar que mis pensamientos invadieran mi cabeza sino dejarla todo en blanco.

"Perdí la noción del tiempo. Ya era tarde, desde que salí de casa… Pero pensar en el tiempo que compartí con ella ese día nada me iba a impedir que dejara de sentirme feliz.

continuara...


	17. Chapter 17: Asistente Personal

**hola, una vez más traje el nuevo capitulo de esta historia que ya casi cumple un año de haberla creado, por mi parte estoy feliz :3 jamás pensé tener fans sobre ella pero así es... Eso me da muchos animos. Espero les gusté este siguiente capitulo, a mí me gustó por que es algo diferente y creo que algo raro, esperen la sorpresa :) **

"Había pasado una semana desde que Melody vivía en mi mansión. Al principio creí que era bueno que ella estuviera siempre a mi lado para lo que sea que necesitara pero después de una semana me di cuenta de que no la necesitaba mucho. Mi madre le había indicado que no sería mi secretaría si no mi asistente personal como si necesitara uno, en ese caso, como si yo necesitara de Melody todo el tiempo. Lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era paz. El trabajo en la empresa eran tiempos muy difíciles y por lo tanto me robaban muchísimo tiempo, tanto que no podía visitar a mi novia.

"Era un día como cualquier otro, mucho trabajo como siempre, eran las doce del día. Todo parecía ser un día perfecto y normal, sólo que el trabajo sería el mismo muy pesado. Yo escribía hojas en blanco en información muy importante, a decir verdad, mi empresa iba creciendo demasiado y por eso el trabajo en exceso.

"Mientras escribía y leía hojas, alguien llamó la puerta dando dos golpes solamente. Era Melody, siempre hacía eso para indicar que entraría a mi oficina.

"― Hola, Oncie.― Me saludó muy emocionada ― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

"― ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?

"Pregunté retorico, pero para nada volteé a verle a la cara, estaba demasiado ocupado para responderle de buena manera. Ver a mi mejor amiga luego de tantos años no fue como yo esperaba, ahora era tan… fastidiosa qué no sabía qué hacer con ella.

"― Deja de hacer eso y vamos de paseo ¿quieres? ― Se acercó a mí jalándome de un brazo.

"Claramente me molesté mucho por eso. Creo que en ese momento sentí mucha tensión dentro de mí y no la iba a dejar dentro.

"― Melody, creo que no estoy siendo claro contigo. ― Empecé ― Mi plan nunca fue tenerte a diario conmigo, ¿ok?, mi madre… no sé qué fue lo que planeó pero… tú no eres mi asistente. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras aquí, pero no conmigo.

"Traté de ser lo más amable que pude pero creo que se molestó cuando abrió la boca, se acercó a mí aún más y se sentó, o sea encima de mi escritorio quedando ella y yo frente a frente, interrumpiendo mi trabajo.

"― Once-ler, has cambiado y te lo digo yo que te conozco de hace tiempo. Eres diferente. ― Dijo estando muy segura de sí.

"― Conociste a un pequeño niño, no conociste al hombre que ahora soy. Melody, estuvimos separados por más de catorce años. No me conoces. ― Contesté alzando la voz.

"No sé si fueron las palabras o los recuerdos pero ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. No sabía qué decirle ahora, no tenía ni la menor idea del porqué estaba a punto de llorar pero de nuevo me sentí como el gran idiota que era.

"― Quizá tú estuviste a punto de olvidarme, Oncie, lo noté. Pero créeme yo jamás dejé de pensar en ti, ni un segundo ―. Explicó Melody llorando.

"Últimamente sentía que me estaba volviendo una máquina para hacer llorar a las mujeres, o que se pusieran a llorar enfrente de mí.

"Y aunque su plan de hacerme sentir, por así decirlo, sensible, me estaba dando flojera, no necesitaba a una asistente personal y menos a una que lloraba por una tontería. Yo fui un protegido por ella, pero sólo eso, ahora ya no necesitaba de ella, podía cuidarme solo y además había hecho mucho dinero gracias a mí mismo. Quería correrla a patadas de mi oficina pero no dejaba de llorar, al final, terminó por ganarme.

"Suspiré para no correrla.

"― Melody, deja de llorar, ¿quieres? ―. Le pedí mientras la tomaba de los hombros, cosa que para mí sólo significó que era sólo una persona más.

"Ella me miró, pero sus lágrimas seguían ahí en sus mejillas y los ojos mojados, aún tenía esa mirada linda que yo recordaba, fue por eso que esbocé una sonrisa sincera. Suspiré de nuevo sin apartar mis manos de sus hombros. Trataba de estar lo más alejado de ella… y ser amable, pero las cosas se complicaron un poco.

"Hizo un movimiento con sus manos, tomo las mías y me acercó a ella de una manera brutal, me dejó a una distancia lo bastante cerca de ella y me sonrió picara. Eso jamás lo había visto en ella, bastante raro, lo cual ocasionó que mi respiración se acelerara un poco y que mi estómago empezara a dolerme, algo parecido a los nervios.

"Había hecho lo que yo menos esperaba que hiciera: me besó… en los labios. Ese beso duró más de tres segundos, y yo sentía que no podía moverme, mis manos estaban inmóviles para poder alejarla de mí, era como sí la misma Melody tuviera súper fuerza o algo parecido, o que al menos se había ejercitado porque yo no podía soltarme de ella.

"Pero eso sí, jamás dije que estuviera bien.

"Dejo de besarme y estaba exaltada, muy contenta, podría decir, y aún no me soltaba las manos, en cambio yo tenía las mías hechas puño. Ella resoplaba por la falta de aire, y yo sólo miraba el suelo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y quería soltarme… en cuanto ella se distrajo, me solté de una manera en la que se diera cuenta que me había molestado.

"Claramente dejó de sonreír y me miró extrañada.

"― ¿Qué te pasa? ―. Esa estúpida pregunta ya me la esperaba.

"― Creo que tú debes saber que soy alguien bastante ocupado, una persona que después de ti conoció a otras personas: tengo novia, Melody―. Traté de explicarle que no tenía tiempo para tonterías y que eso estuvo más que mal.

"Se llevó las manos a la boca, como si en verdad se estuviera sorprendiendo, la verdad creo que fue más que falso. Sus ojos no se miraron expresivos como su boca, de hecho creo que fue más una actuación que una buena sorpresa que se había llevado.

"Pero traté de ignorar aquello, mi madre estaba detrás de esto y yo me arreglaría con ella después. Suspiré de nuevo, sacando todo mi coraje, mientras me masajeaba las sienes.

"― Vete de mi oficina, ahora. Por favor. ― Le dije de nuevo y para ser sinceros fue bastante grosero, pero estaba más que molesto.

"Melody sólo se bajó de mi escritorio e hizo una mueca de desaprobación, la perfecta prueba de que ya sabía que tenía novia y se estaba haciendo la tonta. Mi mejor amiga estaba perdiendo el encanto que yo conocía, a lo mejor era lo mismo, yo sólo conocí una parte de ella.

"Al día siguiente, había concluido mi trabajo a medio día, lo cual indicaba que tenía tiempo libre. Me puse feliz al saber que, por primera vez, en una semana claro, podría ver a Norma.

"Dejé mi oficina y me dirigí a darme un baño, me puse la mejor ropa que tenía y salí de casa, sólo, sin chofer ni nada, sólo saque un auto para mi uso personal… bueno al menos eso pensaba.

"Antes de salir de casa, después de arreglarme y de pensar en mi auto que había comprado un mes atrás, mi madre, la voz chillona de mi madre me detuvo justo detrás de mí cuando yo ya iba a abrir la puerta de la cochera.

"No sé cómo le hizo para dar conmigo, siendo mi casa tan grande y encontrarme en todos lados, me espiaba, estaba seguro y yo ya me estaba cansando de que se metiera siempre en mi vida.

"― Cielo, ¿se puede saber a dónde vas? ―. Preguntó con voz suave y una sonrisa.

"― Con Norma… yo creo. ― Contesté.

"― Creí que tenías mucho trabajo. ― Me dijo mientras se miraba las uñas.

"― Por hoy tengo tiempo libre… a todo esto ¿Qué quieres?

"― Oh, nada… Oncie, creo que te portaste muy grosero con Melody ayer. Y no creo que merezca ese trato que tú le das, es nuestra nueva huésped, y le debes una disculpa. Quiero que vayas a su cuarto y le pidas una disculpa. ― Conforme fue hablando su voz se hacía cada vez más gruesa.

"Eso me asusto. Pero mi madre no comprendería jamás lo que yo tuviera que explicar, no me dejaría decir ni una sola palabra en mi defensa porque para ella todo lo que decía yo eran más que tontas escusas.

"No podía desobedecerla pero tampoco quería disculparme con Melody, y menos por lo que había hecho, de hecho, ella me debía una disculpa a mí.

"― ¿Y sí lo hago después de regresar? ― Le pedí casi a suplicas.

"― Yo creo que no, Oncie. Eres un hombre y nos hombres no hacen llorar a las mujeres. ― Me dijo con un orgullo que hasta yo sentí como si fuera un insulto.

"Melody estaba mintiendo y no qué otras cosas pudo haberle dicho. Así que sí, obedecí a mí madre, y me dirigí de nuevo a la casa para entrar en su habitación para aclarar de una vez ese asunto.

"Claro, mi madre había vuelto a sonreír llena de satisfacción, pero esta vez, ella creyó que había ganado de nuevo contra mí.

"Noté que mi madre ya no me estaba siguiendo, pero de todos modos ya estaba parado delante de la puerta de la habitación de Melody. Decidí a tocar, y en cuanto lo hice ella salió, tomándome de un brazo hizo que entrara, a la fuerza. De nuevo estábamos solos.

"La chica estaba siendo clara, ahora sólo tenía puesta una camisa como pijama, por suerte ésta le quedaba grande… estaba siendo clara en el asunto de que quería estar conmigo a solas. De nuevo me puse nervioso y tragué saliva.

"― Necesito hablar contigo, Melody. ― Comencé, y luego continué―. No quiero que hables de mí con mi madre, ya tengo bastantes problemas y no quiero más.

"― Esta bien, sólo que ella es mi única amiga aquí, Oncie, porque creo que tú y yo ya no estamos en la misma frecuencia. ― dijo, aunque no se escuchaba triste ni nada.

"― Ok ― Dije arrastrando las palabras ―, me tengo que ir, adiós, Melody…

"Antes de que abriera la puerta ella ya me tenía sujeto el brazo, su fuerza bruta me estaba molestando, pero como estaba bastante nervioso por la situación, volteé a verla. Y creo que la tentación fue más grande que mi fuerza de voluntad.

"Le di a Melody falsas esperanzas acerca de lo que pasaría entre nosotros. Yo la besé ahora, y creo que ya estaba completamente satisfecha, porque lo noté cuando sonreía, fue una sonrisa tan sincera que me gustó y yo igualmente había sonreído sin querer. Aún estaba parado detrás de la puerta.

"― No le digas a nadie esto que acaba de pasar, ¿ok? ― le advertí apuntándola con mi dedo índice, y abría la puerta con mi otra mano.

"La sonrisa pícara de Melody no se desvanecía y a mí eso me preocupo un poco, pero no podía pensar en nada más, de nuevo volví a sonreír sin querer, mis labios me estaban traicionado, hasta que por fin dejé mostrar mis dientes, claramente una experiencia nueva.

"Ni siquiera recordé qué era lo que tenía que hacer ese día. Ahora sí, por fin pude estrenar mi nuevo auto que conseguí para mi uso personal y me eché a andar a la ciudad. Había notado algo extraño en mi mansión, había humo, mucho humo, era el que desprendía de la fábrica pero era algo más… ya no le di importancia y me eché a andar.

"Tenía tiempo sin visitar la ciudad de Greenville… Greenville, Greenville… ya no sonaba bien, volteé a ver el cielo y aún era azul, pero creo que ya no había nada de verde por el suelo, sería mejor que cambiaran el nombre de la ciudad y pronto.

"Sin querer llegué a la alcaldía. Y me encontré con el padre de Norma, iba saliendo de ahí casi corriendo pegado al teléfono, parecía estar ocupado, lo cual significaba que su hija estaría sola por el momento, así que me fui rápido a su casa. Y como lo predije, el auto del señor alcalde no estaba, y quien sabe si su hija estaría ahí.

"Tardé bastante tiempo ahí sentado en mi auto, atreviendo a salir, no sabía que cara poner cuando la viera o qué hacer para parecer feliz, porque en realidad no lo estaba, aún estaba algo nervioso por lo que había ocurrido antes de salir, pero Norma no sabía nada. Así que me armé de valor y salí del auto.

"Esperaba que la chica saliera de la casa en cuanto sonó el timbre. Pero no… tenía la ligera sospecha de que se había ido con su padre a donde quiera que se haya ido. Varios segundos después, ella abrió la puerta. Estaba claro que no me esperaba pues iba peinándose el cabello en una cola de caballo y en cuanto me vio, se sorprendió.

"Sí, no estaba ni vestida para la ocasión. Sonrió dejando ver sus hermosos dientes, y se lanzó contra mí abrazándome muy fuerte, así dábamos vueltas. Teníamos casi dos semanas sin vernos, claro, ella sabía que mi trabajo era pesado y yo sabía que no podía verla ni que ella me visitara, era duro pero teníamos que afrontarlo.

"― Oncie, cuánto tiempo. ― dijo ella una vez que la deposité en el suelo.

"― Lo sé, dos semanas es casi un siglo. ― Contesté… algo estúpido.

"Soltó una risita leve. Se veía bastante contenta y muy emocionada. Y yo igual. Me alegraba tanto de verla de nuevo, pero aún me sentía extraño… al final me resigné y traté de sacar aquella imagen que me había atormentado todo el camino hasta llegar a la casa de Norma.

"Ella me invitó a su casa, no estaba sola, como lo sospeché pero al menos su papá no estaba, él parecía más que un peligro para mí y aún le tenía miedo.

"Era tarde, así que me hizo de comer, algo que se le había hecho costumbre desde hace casi un año, y no era para nada mala haciendo y preparando platillos, era un gesto bastante lindo de su parte hacerlo y a mí me encantaba que lo hiciera. De hecho esa tarde yo me había puesto a pensar en algo… pero no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo pronto...

**continuará... **

**sí ya sé dejé muchas conclusiones que sacar :) **


	18. Chapter 18: Te amo

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW Hey, Hola, hey**

**¿Qué creen, queridos lectores? Estoy completamente feliz. Esto debido a que jamás pensé que esta historia tendría éxito, sí ya sé, es un poco pesimista todo esto, pero como "escritora" me faltaban ánimos, pero creo que yo sola puedo dármelos, además, tengo muy buenos lectores que también me ayudan bastante a continuar. Me encantan sus comentarios, y los contesto todos. **

**Sepan que esta historia sale sola, o sea, no tengo una idea concreta de como va a quedar, sólo tengo el final bien contemplado jaja pero lo que es el desarrollo como lo que leen ahora, eso es lo que sale a puro improviso. **

**Bueno, los dejó. Que disfruten la lectura :3 :) :* **

**Capitulo 18: Te amo. **

"Aún estaba consciente de lo que me había pasado ese día, sabía que estaba mal pero no podía decírselo. Ella era tan dulce y buena conmigo que me daba vergüenza, saber que yo le fallé. Esa misma tarde había prometido no volver a pensar en aquello y apartarme de Melody lo más lejos posible, tenerla en mi mansión ahora sería un problema, un grave problema.

"― ¿Qué tanto piensas, Once-ler? ― Norma me preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja.

"Volteé a verla muy sorprendido ya que me había llamado la atención.

"― ¿Te he dicho cuánto te quiero? ― le dije.

"Miré su rostro, en él pude notar que se sonrojó un poco, y sonrió con nervios, algo que yo ya no había visto y me gustó tanto volverlo a ver. Ver su tierna cara era el mejor regalo que todos los días podían darme, lástima que por mi estupidez podría llegar a perderla.

"Estaba seguro de que la amaba con locura y que ella era mi primer amor, pero no comprendía el por qué Melody me rondaba por la cabeza, no de una forma en que ella me gustara, si no que era una tentación a la cual yo no podía huirle. Me estaba volviendo loco.

"Norma soltó una risita al no saber qué contestarme. Le sonreí igual y entonces le dije:

"― Norma, yo te amo.

"Ella me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me dejó sin aliento, después le regresé el abrazo, su dulce perfume, me encantaba oler su perfume y más cuando se quedaba penetrado en mi ropa, así podía estar disfrutando de su perfume a todas horas, juraría que me volvería adicto a él. Amaba sus abrazos, eran cálidos y llenos de amor, no comprendía por qué le habré fallado.

"Después me regaló un beso en la mejilla agradeciéndome. Le sonreí sin nada más que decirle, nos miramos a los ojos un buen rato, y estaba seguro de una cosa, Norma era el amor de mi vida.

"Me sentía tan estúpido, un maldito idiota, sólo por dejarme llevar por la tonta tentación de una chica común y corriente que había olvidado. Así que estaba seguro de eso jamás, jamás, volvería a ver a Melody a la cara, así que pensaba en correrla de mi casa… aunque fuera cruel. De todos modos ya había mencionado que no la necesitaba para nada, al menos para mí era un estorbo y ahora más por lo que acababa de pasar, y de eso, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza.

"Sí, claro, estaba confundido, pero una sola cosa estaba clara: _Norma sería mi esposa antes de que algo más pasara._

"Aún estábamos en la cocina, mirándonos y riendo, después de eso supe que estaba aburrida de estar en su casa, lo pude notar gracias a que no se podía estar en paz en un solo rincón de la cocina. Su abuelo estaba en su habitación, pero a ella no le importaba mucho que hiciera o que no, además tenía permiso de salir a donde ella quisiera… bueno, sin que él se diera cuenta, entonces, decidió salir de casa sin autorización, se supone que su poderoso padre le había ordenado al abuelo de Norma cuidarla, era obvio que a ella le valió. Aún era la niña de papá, lo cual para mí era bastante incómodo.

"Cerró la puerta de su casa muy despacio y después nos fuimos caminado, la idea de que los dos subiéramos a un mismo auto le era completamente una locura, claro que ya lo habíamos hecho pero por esa ocasión el caminar fue mi única opción, de ella no, ella quería caminar conmigo, así que accedí, regresaría por mi amado auto después, y espero antes de que su padre lo hiciera.

"― Aún pienso que estas muy serio el día de hoy ―. Me llamó la atención y luego me tomó de la mano. Seguía con una sonrisa pero sus ojos llenos de curiosidad. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

"― Oh, no. Es sólo qué… tenía tiempo sin verte y salir a la calle de esta ciudad me pone a pensar mucho. ― Contesté.

"― ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?

"Y dale con las preguntas, preguntas que me ponían más nervioso e incómodo más de lo que ya estaba.

"― Como la primera vez que vine aquí. ― Respondí regalándole una sonrisa.

"Se emocionó de nuevo y me abrazó. Recordar los primeros días en lo que llegué a esta ciudad era totalmente deprimente pero a la vez me ponía realmente contento, porque en ellos estaba la chica rara y fastidiosa de Norma, de la cual yo me enamoré por su forma extraña de comportarse, y por el otro fue cuando toda la ciudad estaba en contra de mí, cuando nadie creyó en mí, más que ella.

"Me estaba tardando demasiado, dos años de relación era ya mucho tiempo, Norma y yo habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y yo sabía que ya era tiempo… no sin antes de que me interrumpieran.

"Norma y yo habíamos llegado al parque entre platica y platica, sin darme cuenta de que ahí mismo me encontraría a la fastidiosa de mi madre y peor aún que iba acompañada de su nueva mejor amiga, mi ex mejor amiga Melody. Norma no se había percatado de ellas, lo único que hice al verlas fue en desviarnos de la calle. Justo cuando yo ya estaba completamente decidió a hacer algo bueno por mí mismo, llega como siempre mi madre y lo arruina. Ella claramente me vio llegar con Norma al parque. Sus intentos de espiarme estaban saliéndole de maravilla.

"Tenía miedo de que las dos se pararan del lugar en donde estaban y fueran conmigo, así que llevé a Norma, sin darle explicaciones, a dar vuelta atrás. La llevaría al único centro comercial que había en la ciudad, no tan lejos del parque así que nos echamos a andar ahí, y cuando miré que ya no había peligro, suspiré. Claro que ella me miraba extrañada, no habíamos planeado ir al centro comercial, por que caminar ahí no era divertido. Había más gente empalmada.

"― Creí que querías ir al parque. ― Me dijo extrañada.

"― Cambié de opinión. Aquí no hay… mosquitos. ― Mentí totalmente nervioso.

"En ningún lado de esta pequeña ciudad estaba seguro… ni mucho menos tranquilo. Aunque por un lado me alegraba bastante la idea de estar en el centro comercial, en ese lugar había tiendas y tiendas como las joyerías, estaría perfecto; se me había ocurrido una loca idea, pero tenía ese pequeño presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría si dejaba a mi amada novia ahí sola.

"― El día de hoy estas actuando muy extraño, Once-ler. ― Afirmó mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"― ¿Lo crees? Oh… pues lo siento pero así soy yo ―. Fruncí el ceño y yo igual me cruzaba de brazos, me estaba molestando todo, el simple hecho de no poder decirle la verdad y el simple hecho de que se ella se estaba molestando, un par de locos sin duda.

"― Bien… Entonces ¿qué haremos aquí? ―. Eso no fue una pregunta, fue un reclamo.

"Gruñí. Por un lado mi madre y Melody y por el otro Norma. Los cambios de humor tan drásticos de todos me volverían loco. Me relajé y tome aire para poder sonreírle.

"― Cariño ― La llamé con voz aterciopelada y esperé que me volteará a ver. ―, deberíamos ir a tomar algo, creo que eso nos calmará.

"Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Bien, eso había cambiado un poco las cosas, al menos ya no me sentía con tanta tención porque ella estaba cediendo, sin saber por qué lo hacía pero estaba bien, no le iba a decir que estaba huyendo de mi madre y de la mujer con la que me había besado esa mañana. ¡No! Y sí estaba siendo un estúpido por ocultárselo, pero aún no estaba listo para decirle semejante verdad.

"Íbamos buscando un buen lugar en donde tomar algo, ya sería un bar o un lugar más escondido ahí. Admito que para ese tiempo me estaba volviendo un adicto al whiskey… pero Norma no lo sabía, ni mi madre, así que un bar era una mala opción.

"Norma me tiró del brazo… había encontrado un pequeño local de malteadas, estaba en el centro de todo, un lugar muy específico en donde mi mamá y su acompañante que no quería ver, nos podían encontrar, pero era la petición de mi amada novia, así que tuve que decir que sí, en ese caso sólo me jaloneo para ir ahí sin que yo dijera nada.

"Ella pidió una malteada de fresa, le sonreí porque aún parecía una niña pequeña, a la cual estaba acompañando a su padre ocupadísimo, o sea yo. Sacudí la cabeza, yo no quería beber nada, ya que había quedado satisfecho por la comida de esa tarde con Norma. Saqué mi billetera para poder pagar para que pudiéramos irnos lo más pronto posible de ahí, mi segundo plan era regresar a la casa de Norma.

"― Oh, wow… Tú eres Once-ler, el chico que creo el Thnee…

"― Sí, sí… soy yo ― Contesté interrumpiendo al hombre que nos atendió de una muy mala manera ―… Toma el dinero y quédate con el cambio.

"― Oye, ¡qué grosero!― Se quejó Norma.

"Antes de que el hombre de las malteadas pudiera decir algo más e igual Norma, la tomé del brazo que no estaba ocupando y la alejé de ahí. Yo iba con el ceño fruncido. No podía estar bien ese día por más que quisiera.

"― Once-ler, eres un tonto. Lo que hiciste fue más que grosero. ― Me repitió Norma un poco molesta.

"― Ah, Norma… creo que no estoy de humor. ― Le contesté ― Ni mucho menos para discutir.

"No esperaba una buena reacción de ella y más porqué sabía que se molestaba bastante fácil, la señorita era una educada… sí, claro.

"― Claro, a nadie le gusta discutir. Pero al menos dime ¿por qué reaccionaste así? ― Preguntó, ya se había calmado.

"Yo aún seguía con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un pequeño puchero. Estaba molesto.

"― Si te dijera que… mi madre y Melody, no están siguiendo ¿me creerías? ― Le dije, aunque no creo que haya querido esa respuesta, ni siquiera contesté la pregunta.

"Volteó hacía atrás para asegurarse de lo que o había dicho.

"― Oh, no, cariño, no. Me refiero a que mi madre puede andar en cualquier lugar de este edificio… Nos miró entrar aquí, estoy seguro de que nos sigue. ― Le dije agachando la cabeza.

"― Oncie, no te preocupes por ellas ¿ok? Estaré bien, o más bien, estaremos bien. ― Trató de animarme con su dulce voz, pero yo aún sentía temor, y más por Melody.

"Le regalé una sonrisa, siempre sabía cómo hacerme sentir bien.

"De nuevo la miré a los ojos, se había sentado en una de esas bancas típicas de los centros comerciales, y yo estaba de pie frente a ella, me incliné para quedar a su altura, le di un beso fugaz y le susurré:

"― Te amo, cariño.

"Soltó la malteada que tenía sostenida con las dos manos y me abrazó más fuerte, le devolví el abrazo y ahora los dos estábamos de pie. Ahora me sentía con paz, ya no me preocupaba mi madre, ni la idea de que ella me encontrara, hasta que escuché su voz.

**continuará...**

**p.d: Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño adelanto... sí, Oncie dijo algo muy revelador y esta en cursivas :o :o e.e**


	19. Chapter 19: Las cosas se complican

"Juré que casi caigo desmayado después de escuchar ese grito, de terror. La voz de mi mamá era algo totalmente extraño para muchos, especialmente para Norma, para mí era molesto porque últimamente me llamaba para todo, y para todo era yo, mis hermanos jamás eran mencionados en la mansión, sólo era yo, y eso era irritante.

"Yo sabía que nos estaban siguiendo, después de que Norma y yo nos dejamos de abrazar, mi madre llegó a mi lado para llenarme la cara de besos, como solía hacerlo, bueno en "ocasiones especiales" para ella; como el hacer enojar a Norma. No me molestaba que hiciera eso, era halagador pero siendo sincero, frente a casi media ciudad era algo embarazoso. Hice una mueca.

"― ¿Qué haces aquí, mamá? ― pregunté una vez que la aparte de mí.

"― Oh, sólo vinimos a comprar algo de ropa. ― explicó sonriendo.

"Como si realmente me importara, no quería saber nada, en absoluto. Ni siquiera quería verlas. Melody llegó después a mi lado, sonreía de forma picara y malvada, yo sólo le regalé una sonrisa llena de nervios y me aparté de las dos, Norma estaba seria como siempre cuando mi madre estaba cerca, así que me puse a su lado.

"― Oncie, deberías acompañarnos, quiero pasar tiempo contigo ―. Fue el turno de hablar de Melody, aunque sus palabras para mí fueron horribles.

"Norma arrugó su frente, su mirada acecina iba dirigida hacia Melody, puede notar que estaba realmente molesta, y claro que debería estarlo, igual yo, esa chica se estaba pasando de lista y en lugar de que yo sintiera lastima por ella, porque próximamente sería su despido, sentía como mi cuerpo se estremecía por el coraje. Luego fruncí el ceño.

"― Es mi día libre ―. Contesté sin interés ― No. Estoy con mi novia.

"Recalqué la palabra "novia" para que se diera cuenta, aún más, de que no estaba interesado en ella, aunque yo tenía la culpa por lo que había pasado en la mañana. Supe que no sería fácil quitármela de encima. Me estaba desesperando.

"― A mí no me importa, con ella has pasado bastante tiempo antes, años de relación creo que son aburridos ―. Volvió a decir, con ese tono tan sínico.

"― Ok, ok. Ya entendí, bonita. Tienes toda la razón, Once-ler es todo tuyo ― Norma por fin se rindió, estaba molesta o incluso más que eso, se dio media vuelta y caminó con la cara en alto.

"Quedé boquiabierto, pero que tontería acababa de decir. Sentí como mi corazón se partía en dos al verla irse. Así que no esperé ni un segundo más y traté de alcanzarla, pero Melody me tomó de la mano antes de que yo pudiera irme. Me volví hacia ella, yo sacaba chispas por los ojos, me solté de ella torpemente y volví hacia mi camino.

"― Oncie ― Me llamó ella pero no volteé. ― Si vas con ella, se puede enterar de que pasó esta mañana.

"Me paré en seco. Miré como Norma salía del centro comercial aún con la cabeza en alto, pero estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos eran otros. Estaba a punto de perder a mi amada novia por razones obvias, sería mejor dejarla ir por ese día. Volteé a ver a Melody, ella y mi madre sonreían llenas de satisfacción, especialmente mi madre, que en lugar de estar un poco abrumada estaba completamente emocionada. Aunque ella no comprendía, ella no sabía que había pasado en la mañana, a menos que la odiosa de Melody le dijera. A mí me daba igual si sabía o no, de todos modos era verdad.

"― Creo que estas recapacitando, mi cielo. Tu mejor opción es dejara ir… para siempre. ― Me dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba de lado.

"No le dije nada, estaba triste por todo… Lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar a mi oficina y ponerme a pensar hasta quedarme sin cabello. O mejor dicho a tirarme de un precipicio. Pero esta vez, mi madre tenía razón, Norma no merecía esto.

"― ¿Sabes qué, mamá? Lamento decepcionarte pero tu deseo no se cumplirá. No hoy, ni nunca jamás. Iré a buscar a Norma. ― Comenté furioso.

"Me solté de mi madre y me dirigí hacía afuera, incluso pude oír como mi madre se quejó y como Melody estaba gruñendo de coraje. Me gritaban, los compradores me miraban, todos me conocían a mí y a mi madre, era bastante incomodo como las miradas iban hacía mí como cámaras fotográficas. Caminaba tal rápido para no sentir más las miradas, pude sentir un rubor en mis mejillas, pero no le di importancia, estaba molesto.

"Después salí de ahí, suspiré de alivio porque la gente de afuera no sabía qué pasaba, pero no sólo suspiré por eso, si no que sentí que por fin me había quitado a mi mamá de encima, la segunda cosa sería correr a Melody de mi casa, lo más pronto posible, por el momento sólo quería arreglar las cosas con Norma. Y antes de que pasara otra cosa, me fui directo a su casa… aunque no sabía exactamente en dónde estaba.

"Caminé por el parque con la esperanza de verla ahí sentada, pero no, entonces probablemente estaría ya en su casa, así que no di más rodeos y me dirigí hacia allá, de todos modos ahí estaba mi auto. Cuando llegué ahí, me dio aún más miedo del que me dio la primera vez que la visité, incluso más del miedo que le tengo a su padre.

"Toqué el timbre, pero no sólo una vez, si no más de tres veces, me estaba cansando, se suponía que su abuelo estaba dentro de la casa, pero al parecer nadie iba a salir. Cuando estuve a punto de rendirme, toqué una vez más… Norma abrió la puerta.

"Si mi corazón se rompió al verla molesta por culpa de Melody, ahora sentía como esos pedazos se caían poco a poco. Aparte se me congeló la sangre, al verla llorar, era raro verla así, era la segunda vez que la veía llorar, pero no por eso lo disfruté, realmente lo odiaba. Era un cobarde.

"― Lamento todo lo que paso. ― Dije torpemente.

"Ella sólo frunció el ceño, estaba enojada, conmigo.

"― ¿Por qué siempre dejas que tu madre te manipule en todo? ― Explotó ella. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo.

"Pero eso no me lo esperaba. Eso fue más que ofensivo.

"― ¿Qué? ― Dije aún más estúpido.

"― ¿Realmente no lo sabes? Mírate, Once-ler, has cambiado, pero no un cambio bueno.

"Estaba ganando en la pelea, sinceramente no sabía que contestarle pues tenía toda la razón. Aunque, pensándolo bien, sin la presión de mi madre no estaría en donde estoy ahora, en esa posición de fama y fortuna. Fruncí el ceño.

"― Creo que no entiendo tu coraje. ― Le dije mostrando mi desinterés. ― Sólo vine a disculparme, Norma.

"― Sí como sea. Estaré bien y espero que tú también… ― Dijo.

"― ¿Qué? Oh, no, no lo mal entiendas. No quiero separarme de ti. ― Admití algo triste.

"Sus palabras fueron frías, así que me dolió el simple hecho de que ella pensaba que yo la había dejado, pero en realidad ella me estaba dejando a mí. Eso no, no lo soportaría.

"― Nunca le gustaré a tu mamá, Oncie. ― Explicó ella pero yo quedé igual de confundido. ― Tampoco quiero separarme de ti, pero esto no puede seguir así. Melody, es mejor partido para ti, además tu mamá la aprueba.

"― No deberías preocuparte por ella, todo el tiempo fue así, Norma. Nunca te lo dije, en realidad, ni a mí me quiere. ― Le dije cabizbajo.

"― Eso lo sé ― soltó una risita.

"Cuando escuché esa risa, la miré. Se estaba burlando de mí como siempre, pero en lugar de molestarme me alegré muchísimo, la chica rara estaba volviendo otra vez. Le regalé una sonrisa.

"― Oh, vamos, Oncie, ¿qué más da? De todos modos mi padre tampoco te aprueba ―. Se echó a reír. Pero tenía razón, y yo fruncí el ceño.

"― Muy bien, seamos un amor prohibido. ― Le propuse pero fue más una afirmación.

"Se volvió a reír y me abrazo, eso como forma de disculpas, las cosas ya estaban arregladas, Norma y yo no podíamos soportar la idea de estar separados, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto…


	20. Chapter 20: Nuevos ideales

**Hola, mis lectoras, como saben y se dieron cuenta escribí dos capitulos, los escirbí en menos de dos horas... na mentira pero sí los escribí rápido, fue por que me llegó la inspiración de repente, así que después de este capitulo esperen la reacción de mi amado Once-ler, será todo un caso. jaja En fin, espero les gusté. Les dejó, disfruten la lectura. **

* * *

><p>"Después de esa charla tan emotiva, Norma y yo nos dimos cuenta de que se estaba haciendo un poco tarde, nos despedimos dándonos un largo beso, algo que había casi olvidado y me puse rojo de la pena, pero gracias al cielo que estaba oscuro y no se notó. Sonreí y por fin me dirigí a mi casa en mi amado auto.<p>

"Norma se quedó feliz y eso era lo que yo quería porque si no estaría pensando en eso toda la noche y algo más me torturaría para no poder dormir, pero no fue así. Ahora todo estaba en paz.

"No quería encontrarme con mi madre cuando llegara a mi casa, así que entré lo más pronto posible a mi habitación, aunque no fuera cien por ciento seguro, pero de todos modos estaría ahí sin que se diera cuenta, aunque esperaría su molesto sermón a la mañana siguiente, pero yo también tenía preparado el mío.

"Me quedé dormido después de darme una larga ducha de agua caliente. A La mañana siguiente me fui directamente a mi oficina, no quería saber nada de nadie en mi mansión, porque estaba seguro de que mi madre empezaría con sus ataques y mi tía Griselda le seguiría e incluso también Melody, que últimamente se estaba convirtiendo igual de víbora.

"La paz en mi oficina no duró mucho, pero de todos modos agradecí de que fuera Melody la que entró porque justamente la necesitaba… bueno no en realidad.

"Se sentó en mi escritorio como solía hacerlo, sonrió, al parecer no estaba molesta por lo que había pasado el día anterior, agradecí eso también. Quien sabe que pasaba por su mundo en su cabecita llena de imaginación, porque no sonreía de forma normal, si no que algo traía entre manos.

"― Buenos días ― Saludó por fin. ― ¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro comercial? Tenemos una cita pendiente. Aún está en pie lo que te dije, Oncie.

"― ¿Ah sí? ¡Qué bien! ― Sarcasmo. Ya no tenía miedo de que le dijera todo a Norma, al fin y al cabo la juzgaría loca.

"― ¡Qué grosero!

"― Melody, me alegra que estés aquí porque necesito decirte algo ― Le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa a lo cual ella confundió.

"― Ya entiendo, si quieres que te bese, será un placer…

"― Oh, no, es algo mejor. ― Bromeé.

"Me acerqué a ella, dándole a entender que quería algo más que un beso, cuando estuve más cerca de sus labios y mi cuerpo tocaba casi el suyo… le dije:

"― Estas despedida, Melody. ― Usé ese tono grosero para que entendiera a la perfección que era lo que yo quería en ese momento.

"― ¿Qué? ― Tomó su fuerza y me aventó ― ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso!

"― Pues ya lo hice. Además el dueño de la casa soy yo, el dueño de la fábrica soy yo, tengo el poder de despedirte y correrte de aquí si yo quiero. ― Expliqué frio.

"― ¡Eres un idiota! ― Se levantó de mi escritorio y salió corriendo del lugar.

"Yo me reía porque por fin estaba libre de ella, el problema sería mi madre que en cualquier momento llegaría para reclamarme, pero ya estaba preparado.

"Mientras esperaba la ira de mi madre, me puse a trabajar, quería diseñar algo mejor en mi fabrica alguna otra cosa más para hacer los Thneeds más rápido, las máquinas cortadoras de árboles eran mi primera opción, mis hermanos lo hacían bien pero seguía insistiendo que eran bastante lentos, esas máquinas cortadoras serían perfectas para hacerlo más rápido. Otra cosa, quería abrir mi propia tienda de Thneeds, con mi dinero ahora eso era posible, aunque dejarlas en las demás tiendas sería igual de perfecto. Pero tener mi propia tienda sería genial.

"Mis proyectos estaban saliendo a la perfección de mi cabeza, escribía y escribía en las hojas de papel, en incluso también ilustraba la idea de cómo quedarían las maquinas. Cuando por fin terminé de ilustrar y de escribir mis ideas, me di cuenta de que la fastidiosa de mi madre no había entrado a molestarme. Al menos habían pasado dos horas desde que despedí a Melody ¿Qué estaba pasando? No tenía idea.

"Por lo pronto estaba contento de cómo había quedado el diseño de esas máquinas cortadoras de árboles. Funcionaban con gas, el típico combustible, eran como un auto normal pero en la parte de enfrente tenían las hachas, eran tres, así podrían cortar más árboles, el mismo tiempo que se llevaban en cortar un solo árbol ahora podían tener ese mismo tiempo pero cortarían tres árboles. Era genial, además ganaría muchísimo más dinero porque gracias a los troncos de los árboles, ahora podía utilizarlos para hacer lápices, y esa idea no era mala.

"Ese mismo día llamé a mi viejo amigo George Perry, le platiqué de mi idea de la tienda exclusiva para los Thneeds, las máquinas y los lápices. Claro que la idea le gustó bastante, así que dijo que esos proyectos empezarían ya mismo, me emocioné porque los dos ahora éramos más ricos aún y lo seríamos aún más.

"Su poder era más grande que él mío, yo le estaba dando más poder aún, así que los proyectos de los que le platiqué al menos estarían listos en un mes, bueno al menos las maquinas, los lápices se comenzarían a hacer en mi misma fabrica pero para eso habría que hacerla más grande, al menos se necesitaría otros dos meces más, la tienda sería la más sencilla, ya que sería instalada en el centro comercial de la ciudad, había un local que estaba quebrado, así que las influencias de George se moverían rápido.

"Por el momento estaba feliz de que en ese mismo rato pasaría todo eso, bueno, me alegraba de que mi mente aún funcionaba para las buenas ideas.

"Era ya la tarde, pues ya no tenía nada que hacer, sólo hacía cuentas y todo eso para mis recientes proyectos, después iría a hablarlo con mi madre, obvio le parecería una increíble idea, el dinero para ella era lo más importante.

"La puerta de mi oficina se abrió, no levanté la vista porque mi madre hacía bastante ruido cuando entraba, además su olor a perfume de rosas era fuerte, así que ya sabía que era ella, aunque me pareció raro que no entrara gritando mi nombre como siempre lo hacía.

"― Oncie, ¿quieres decirme que pasó? ― Preguntó ella su voz sonaba apagada.

"― Nada ― Contesté sin dejar de ver la hoja de papel.

"― Melody se fue de aquí, traté de pararla pero estaba molesta. ― Me informó aún triste.

"― Mamá, creo que deberías olvidarla. Ya está grande como para perderse, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que estará bien… espero. ― Traté de calmarla.

"― No me preocupa eso, me preocupa que no encuentre donde quedarse, no conoce la ciudad. ― Me dijo.

"― Oh, eso cambia las cosas. ― Reflexioné un poco y mi mamá tenía razón. ― La despedí por su forma de comportarse, no pensaba tolerar más eso. Casi hace que Norma me deje.

"― Eso no me molesta. ― dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. ― Sólo espero que no se pierda. En fin, ¿qué haces?

"Cambió el tema tan rápido que yo me perdí, un momento estaba preocupada y al otro interesada en lo que yo hacía, aunque me moría por contarle mi plan.

"― Lo que pasó con Melody me inspiró un poco ―, Comencé ― Estaba tan emocionado por correrla y entonces se me vinieron a la mente un montón de cosas que harán que mi, nuestra fortuna cerca aún más.

"― Eres un tonto, cielo, pero bueno… ¿qué se te ocurrió? ― Preguntó curiosa.

"― En primer lugar, habrá una tienda exclusiva sólo para los Thneeds, se llamará Thneed Store*. ― Le dije emocionado. Luego continué ― Luego, la fábrica se hará más grande aún, aparte porque haremos lápices marca Thneed, y por último máquinas cortadoras de árboles. Todo esto nos dejará más dinero aún, claro que invertiremos mucho pero las ganancias serán más grandes aún.

"― ¡Oh, Oncie, estoy tan orgullosa de ti! Siempre haces que me sienta feliz. ― Se lazó contra mí y me abrazó muy fuerte, demostrándome que me quería.

"Hacerla feliz me hacía más feliz a mí, ya tenía su cariño ganado. Sólo esperaba que nadie me arrebatara todo lo que había planeado, y por nadie me refiero al lórax, la pequeña criatura aún no se enteraba de nada, de hecho, no quería que lo hiciera porque seguiría insistiendo que no talara los árboles, pero ¿cómo no talarlos? Si gracias a ellos todo sería mejor para mí.

"― Estoy feliz, por nosotros, Oncie… Así que baja a cenar, discutiremos eso ahora. ― Me ordenó, luego se fue de mi oficina.

"Yo estaba dándole toques finales a mis proyectos, y después me fui a cenar, tal y como mi madre dijo. Luego de la cena, en silencio, mi madre empezó a hablar para que yo les contará acerca de mis nuevos inventos, tal parece que a todos les agradó la idea, incluso a mis hermanos, estaban felices de que ya no tendrían que talar árboles sin que nadie les dijera nada. Al parecer la albóndiga peluda, los molestaba de vez en cuando, igual que a mí, pero con esas máquinas ahora todo eso cambiaría. Así que sí, estaban contentos, ni siquiera les importó que su sueldo bajara más que el de todos, por razones obvias.

"Luego de la cena, me regresé a mi oficina, no estaba cansado aún para irme a dormir. En mi oficina, podía sentir paz de nuevo, así que subí mis pies al escritorio y para celebrar mi nuevo triunfo, encendí un puro. Amaba hacer eso, después de todo sólo fumaba para sentir más paz de lo que ya sentía, así que no eran muchos**.

"― Once-ler, ¿pero qué haces? ― Me regañó Norma.

"No sabía cómo había entrado, pero recordé que ella podía hacerlo como cualquier miembro de mi casa, pero no pensé que regresaría tan pronto por lo que había pasado con mi madre y Melody.

"― Nada ― Le dije un poco nervioso mientras me quitaba el puro de la boca y torpemente lo escondía detrás de mí. Me levanté de mi silla porque me asustó.

"― Creo que te había dicho que no quería que volvieras a hacer eso. ― Me recordó. Puso sus manos en su cadera, se veía molesta.

"Dejé el puro en el cenicero, pero Norma aún estaba molesta, seguía encendido, entonces fue cuando lo apagué y yo estaba con el ceño fruncido.

"― Eres un caso, Oncie. ― Se quejó, luego se rio por mi reacción.

"― Lo sé, pero es que tengo buenas noticias. ― Le dije para cambiar el tema.

"― Oh, ¿por eso encendiste ese puro?― Preguntó sin esperar respuesta.

"Negué con la cabeza, pero le regalé una sonrisa después para que no me regañara más.

"― ¿A qué has venido, amor? ― Pregunté mientras le ofrecía la silla.

"― Oh, ¿recuerdas que te dije que quería un empleo aquí en tu fábrica? ― Preguntó y esperó mi respuesta. ― Bueno, me dijiste que no querías que me ensuciara las manos. Mi padre pensó todo lo contrario.

"― ¿Quiere que trajes aquí a fuerzas? ― Pregunté curioso.

"― Oh no, claro que no ― Se echó a reír y luego continuó. ― Me consiguió trabajo en una florería cerca de la alcaldía. Me dijo que ahora puede vigilarme más de cerca.

"No sé qué era lo que le daba risa. A mí no me causo ninguna gracia en lo absoluto. Su padre ahora estaba metiéndose en nuestra relación tal como madre lo hacía. Agité mi cabeza para sacarme esa información.

"― ¿Aceptaste? ― No quería saber la respuesta, era obvio.

"― Claro que sí. Tengo casi veintitrés años, Once-ler, no me iba a quedar toda mi vida sin un empleo. ― Explicó estando orgullosa de sí misma.

"― Bueno, pensándolo bien, creo que si te daré empleo aquí en la fábrica. ― Le dije rendido.

"― No, no acepto. Mi padre se molestaría conmigo, además ya te expliqué porque me consiguió empleo en ese lugar. Lo siento, Oncie. ― Me sonrió.

"Bien, al menos estaba feliz. Yo no sería nadie para quitarse su primer empleo, así que dejé serla feliz al menos por un momento, supuse que no duraría mucho porque siempre fue una niña mimada, no hacía mucho en su casa, así que su primer empleo sería un fracaso, no es que lo desee pero Norma no era muy buena haciendo "cosas" o trabajando, lo único que hacía bien es… la comida.

"― No te preocupes, Norma. Te deseo suerte. ― Le regalé un abrazo.

"Ella me devolvió el abrazo.

"Al poco rato, le conté de todos mis ideales que tenía planeados, e igual que todos se puso feliz, pero me dijo lo que yo no quería, qué pasaría si el Lórax de entera de aquello, así que le dije que no se preocupara por él, por el momento yo sería rico y la opinión de esa albóndiga me valía un comino. Norma estaba feliz por mí, pero no dejaba de verla, sabía que no estaba tan feliz del todo.

"Bueno, la tarde se pasó y se hizo más noche aún. Norma se despidió de mí cuando ya estábamos afuera de su casa, tenía que acompañarla, ya era bastante noche. Y en cuanto regresé a mi casa, me puse feliz de que las cosas para mí iban mejorando cada día más. Sólo esperaba con ansias la mañana, para echar a andar mis proyectos.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará... <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Theed Store, sonó muy Mac store. jajaja de hecho me basé en esa tienda para crear ese nombre, además me dio risa. xD<strong>

**** Once-ler poco a poco se volvió adicto a los cigarrillos. así que no pregunten, jaja esa idea se me vino porque yo amo los puro y además le da un toque muy sexi a Oncie. **


	21. Chapter 21: ¿Qué me está pasando?

**Hola, mis lectoras, por fin pude actualizar... **

**y ya quería subir este capitulo porque contiene una sorpresa, no todas lo esperaban pero quise agregar algo de suspenso al final. **

**En fin, debo recordarles que este fanfic cumplió un año hace como dos semanas, ****quería actualizar para ese tiempo pero no pude, la escuela me quitó mucho tiempo y más esta semana, pero por fin me pude dar un tiempo para escribir esta parte, aunque ya la tenía escrita pero no me parecía buena idea, ahora la plasmo para que me den su opinión, si no resulta como yo esperaba creo que necesitaré de medidas drásticas y cambiar un poco. Bueno trataré. **

**Bueno, amigas, las dejo para que lean un poco de esta historia que gracias a sus reviews hace que cada día valla llegando a su final. **

**Les agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios, en realidad me animan mucho. **

**Disfruten su lectura. :) Besitos. **

* * *

><p>"Mis nuevos proyectos ya estaban andando, bueno, sólo lo de la tienda ya estaba arreglado en el centro comercial, al menos estaría lista en una semana… por lo pronto eso era lo importante. Mi fábrica iba a crecer gracias a la fábrica de los lápices, y las máquinas cortadoras también ya se estaban produciendo, al menos se harían tres, sí para mi tío Ubb y mis dos hermanos.<p>

"Estaba diseñando la remodelación de mi fábrica para hacerla crecer aún más, e incluso diseñé un nuevo logo. Sí esté era aún mejor y más grande, ahora llamaría más la atención.

"Me aburrí al cabo de media hora, así que un habano sería la solución. Al mirar hacia el bosque de Trúfula era bastante motivador, al menos para mí porque aún había árboles. Una imagen se vino a mi mente y esa fue que ese bosque jamás se iba a terminar, era demasiado grande, así que me alegré al pensar que sería rico hasta que muera. Mi suerte cambió bastante desde que mi madre decidió poner mano dura contra el Lórax. Agradecí mentalmente.

"Mientras veía como se terminaba mi habano me había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente aburrido, no tenía nada que hacer… bueno en realidad sí pero no me importaba hacer nada, era mi empresa. Así que mi aburrición iba más allá de fumar un puro.

"Recordé que mi amada novia tenía nuevo empleo, y a mí nunca se me ocurrió la brillante idea de irla a visitar, en primera porque estaba cerca de la alcaldía y su padre estaría siempre cerca, me lo había advertido antes, y la otra porque mi trabajo me tenía ocupado. Pero por un lado no podía pasar un día más así, sin verla y que la aburrición me esté matando. Esto se estaba volviendo una fea costumbre, necesitaba hacer un cambio.

"El cambio comenzaría en menos de dos minutos, lo pensé bastante tiempo. Decidí ir a dar una visita rápida al centro comercial y después ir a la Florería en donde Norma trabajaba. Fue una idea bastante inteligente, quería comprarle algo, ella se merecía todo. Así que, tomé mi auto, mi dinero y salí disparado de mi mansión.

"Sabía que quería comprarle un regalo a Norma pero no sabía exactamente qué. Así que mi visita rápida por el centro comercial no sería tan "rápida" como yo quería. Jamás, en todos los años que tuve de relación con ella, le había llevado un presente… bueno sí, pero no como en esos casos. Especialmente porque era de las mujeres especiales, pero sencillas. No exigía mucho pero no podía decir que no a un regalo aunque fuera carísimo, para ella eso era irse al extremo, pero no me importó. Fui directamente a una joyería, sí, ninguna mujer se resistía a alguna joya, excepto Norma, a ella nada le impresionaba, así que tenía que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo en esto.

"No se me había ocurrido la idea del anillo de compromiso, hasta que vi un estante lleno de anillos. Exactamente no sabía qué comprar, y pensar en el matrimonio era realmente extraño, al menos para mí, pues la idea se me había venido a la mente algunas veces pero… no me sentía completamente listo para dar ese gran paso.

"Me quedé ahí mirando un buen rato.

"― Joven Once-ler, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? ― Preguntó el hombre de la joyería.

"Levanté la vista. Era un hombre de edad ya mayor, canoso, y sus ojos reflejaban bondad, así que sí era bastante amable, y era obvio que ya me conocía. Yo como siempre puse mi cara rígida y extrañado sólo asentí con la cabeza.

"― No, en realidad no. Buscaba algo, algún regalo para cualquier ocasión. ― Dije.

"― Oh, ya veo. ― contestó aunque estaba seguro de que no tenía idea. ― ¿Podría ser más específico? Si quiere un anillo sólo dígame cual es de su agrado.

"En realidad no quería escuchar eso, ¿por qué me quedaría en la estantería de los anillos?

"― Oh no, no ―, dije nervioso ― los anillos por ahora no.

"― Creí que eso quería, ¿entonces por qué está viéndolos? ― Preguntó bastante curioso.

"― Estoy en un dilema. ― Contesté.

"El hombre sólo sonrió de lado, parecía que esto ya lo había vivido con algún otro cliente igual de cobarde que yo. Pero mi semblante no cambió, incluso comenzaba a ponerme un poco molesto por la reacción de ese viejo, se estaba metiendo en mi vida personal. Fruncí las cejas.

"― Sabe, cuando yo tenía su edad, pensaba tanto cuando iba a pedir la mano de mi amada. ― él comenzó a llamarme la atención. ― Lo que ella esperaba de mí era que simplemente le dijera que estaríamos siempre juntos. ¿Y le digo algo? La pregunta que más esperan las mujeres, es la más difícil para un hombre. Me acobardé y jamás lo hice.

"Quedé impactado, jamás en toda mi vida alguien me había dicho o contado algo de su vida personal para que yo lo tomara como ejemplo. No me enojé, realmente, pero me sorprendió tanto que no dudé en preguntar:

"― ¿Qué pasó después?

"― Al poco tiempo me abandonó y se casó con un hombre al que sí pudo sacarle esa pregunta. ― Finalizó regalándome una sonrisa.

"Claro que no le iba a sonreír. Estaba impactado de sólo escucharlo e imaginarme cada una de las palabras que dijo en mi pequeña cabeza.

"― No entendí a qué se debió esto. ¿Piensa que yo quiero casarme? ― Le pregunté.

"― No es el primer hombre que viene a esta joyería y se para en el estante de los anillos de compromiso. ― Contestó cruzándose de brazos.

"Ahora sí estaba en un dilema.

"― Como sea, no llevaré nada. Es una tontería, todo lo que está diciendo… esto no puede pasarme a mí. ― Le aseguré. Y ya casi me estaba saliendo de la tienda.

"El viejo sólo se río de mí reacción. Sólo le dije gracias por nada y me salí del lugar. Aunque sí, salí más extrañado de lo que ya estaba, bueno, en sí sorprendido, ese hombre conocía bastante bien a todos sus clientes, y la verdad no sabía por qué me había dicho eso. Sí era sólo para comprarle, una forma de atraerme a comprarle o simplemente el hacerme entender que en realidad sí quiero casarme con Norma.

"Agité la cabeza, me quedé helado y no sabía qué hacer exactamente, hubiera sido mejor haberme quedado en mi oficina fumando habanos para no pensar en cosas extrañas y menos en historias de un hombre que por desgracia fue abandonado por su novia. Me quejé en voz alta.

"Ya estaba en la ciudad así que no había vuelta atrás, la florería de Norma quedaba cerca, y me encaminé ahí andando.

"La idea del compromiso implicaba bastantes cosas, sería un problema mayúsculo para mi madre, hacerla sufrir por un rato sería agradable, aunque el matrimonio ya era cosa sería. Sonreí por mis pensamientos.

"Al cabo de un rato me estacioné cerca de la alcaldía. El sólo pensar que el señor alcalde estaría cerca me hizo erizar la piel. No pensé en nada más que en buscar la dichosa florería en la que trabajaba Norma, la busqué sólo con los ojos, no iba a andar como tonto buscándola por todas las calles cerca. Bueno, el señor alcalde tenía razón: la florería estaba bastante cerca de la alcaldía, demasiado diría yo, a un lado. Un juego sucio por su puesto, lástima que el señor alcalde no sepa jugar conmigo. Sonreí de nuevo.

"Me puse mis gafas para el sol de armazón azul, y me dirigí hacia la florería. Mientras iba caminando hacia el lugar me di cuenta de que la gente se me quedaba viendo como si fuera una súper estrella de cine al que todo el mundo admiraba, ya había sentido esa sensación antes pero esta vez fue más satisfactorio e incluso sonreí de forma arrogante.

"Los guardaespaldas de la alcaldía seguían ahí a pesar de los años, claro que me reconocieron, igual que todos en la ciudad, pero ellos por otro asunto que tal vez yo ya habría olvidado, pero no, jamás se me olvidaría que ellos fueron los que me echaron de ahí cuando hablé por primera vez con el padre de Norma. Fue un poco incómodo verlos de nuevo, luego se me pasó cuando supe que la demás gente me admiraba así que me engrandecí un poco para demostrar que jamás les tuve miedo.

"Llegando a la florería me detuve un momento a contemplar el local: nada mal diría yo , demasiado elegante, sería una de esas donde hacen los arreglos florales más caros de la ciudad, eso supuse cuando mire con más atención dentro del local; la puerta era de cristal así que pude echar un vistazo antes de entrar.

"Sinceramente no sabía por qué me daba un poco de nervios entrar ahí. Tenía puestos unos guantes de color verde y aunque los tuviera podía sentir como me sudaban las manos de nervios, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer en la primer visita a mi novia en su trabajo? Era raro que tuviera ese sentimiento.

"Por una parte me estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido a ese lugar, porque sería una distracción para Norma y por otra parte quería quedarme pues ¿qué mal podía causarle? Me di ánimos y me aventuré a entrar, sería un cobarde si daba vuelta atrás, pero sentía algo que quería que entrara a ese lugar, no sé si sólo por morbo o por el simple hecho de ver a Norma al menos cinco minutos.

"Entré empujando la puerta de cristal, y afirmé que el lugar era bastante elegante, las flores que había alrededor de mí eran, si podía yo decirlo, hermosas, de una especie rara y había variedad de ellas, jamás pensé que la naturaleza me iba a agradar de la forma en la que la hicieron esas pequeñas flores en forma de arreglos.

"Había sonado la característica campanilla que anunció mi bienvenida, pero no había nadie en el mostrador que quedaba al final de un pasillo largo que a los costados estaba lleno de ramos de flores. Así que esperé un momento, mientras contemplaba las flores. Por un momento me sentí como mi viejo amigo el Lórax cuando me decía que la naturaleza era hermosa, y gracias a ella tenía todo el poder, y ese poder iría aumentando. Sonreí.

"Estaba agachado para recoger una flor pequeña de color rosa, era distinta a las demás, parecía ser un árbol de Trúfula, o sea en un término que sería una mini Trúfula, me llamó tanto la atención que decidí conservarla, claro si mi amada novia aprecia y me dejara hacerlo.

"Cuando volví a mi posición normal, quedé de espaldas al mostrador, luego me di media vuelta sin dejar de ver la mini Trúfula, después me percaté que nadie, absolutamente nadie entraba por una pequeña puerta que daba hacia el mostrador, se suponía que alguien atendería en cuanto sonara la campanilla de la entrada, pero aun así… Después de un rato, Norma salió por la puertecilla esa, y yo sonreí al verla pero ella al parecer no se percató que se trataba de mí porque entró muy normal, hasta que alzó la vista.

"Tenía su cabello rebelde en una coleta, y sus gafas se notaban aún más. Tenía puesto ese vestido amarillo que usó la primera vez que la vi, pero esta vez con un delantal blanco, además de que se había maquillado, jamás la había visto con ese color rojo en sus labios, pero la hacía lucir más hermosa de lo que ya era. Se sorprendió tanto al verme que soltó un grito ahogado.

"― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó emocionada.

"― Vine sólo de visita, cariño, estaba cerca del lugar así que aproveche ―. Contesté luego de regalarle una sonrisa.

"Ahora la que estaba nerviosa era ella por el hecho que no dejaba de reírse, aunque no dijéramos nada, sólo me veía y se sonrojaba un poco. Era como si nunca en la vida nos hubiéramos visto y lo único que compartíamos eran miradas, de esas miradas nerviosas que no todos son dichosos de tener con una persona extraordinaria, en mi caso sería Norma, mi amada novia; y había pasado tiempo desde que no me sentía así de feliz, sería como revivir una vez más la vez que nos conocimos pero de una forma mucho más "normal".

"― Es una sorpresa, Oncie. Realmente no te esperaba aquí ―. Me dijo aún apenada.

"― Eso explica por qué no me diste la dirección de la florería, sólo la indicaste ―. La acusé sonriéndole, luego continué ― Además, tenías razón, está demasiado cerca a la alcaldía.

"― Te lo dije, mi padre me quiere lo más cerca de él ―. Se echó a reír.

"A mí seguía sin darme gracia.

"― ¿Cómo te va en tu primer empleo? ― Pregunté con interés.

"― Bastante bien, debo admitir que es un poco difícil ya que no tengo nada de creatividad. ― dijo. Ahora se aferraba a su delantal blanco, como si estuviera más nerviosa.

"― Me alegro tanto por ti. Es un buen comienzo, cariño. ― Deseé regalándole una sonrisa más.

"Ella se volvió a reír como si de un extraño se tratase.

"Yo igual solté una pequeña risa, ya que su expresión me estaba causando gracia, se estaba comportando de una manera extraña pero muy linda, sería por la falta de confianza a sí misma, y el hecho de que yo estuviera ahí la ponía mucho muy nerviosa.

"Antes de que Norma y yo pudiéramos decir algo más, un joven rubio entro por la puerta que daba para el mostrador. Se veía un poco agitado y tan al pendiente de Norma porque la tomó de un brazo. Fruncí el ceño.

"― ¿Norma necesitas algo?

* * *

><p><strong> Continuará...<strong>

**Suspenso. Suspenso. ¿qué pasará después? Esperen el siguiente capitulo. :) **


	22. Chapter 22: Un día lleno de sorpresas

**Hola, queridas lectoras... Ayer por fin pude escribir por que como saben en México no hubo clases, jaja entonces aproveché y me puse a escribir un poquito, adelantar los capítulos. Este capitulo es un poco largo, les advierto, ya si les gusta leer mucho se los recomiendo además de que ya me animé mucho a escribir gracias a sus comentarios. Perdón por no contestarlos, pero no he podido porque no tengo Internet en mi casa :P ahora estoy en la escuela, bueno demasiada información. **

**Disfruten su lectura :) **

* * *

><p>"Yo no era la persona totalmente indicada para decirlo, pero este tipo era apuesto, al contrario de mí: Tenía estatura promedio, cuerpo promedio, cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Era un modelo, bueno, sin exagerar. En cambio yo era un flacucho, alto y torpe chico de cabellos lacios negros y de un aspecto de idiota. Ahora era una basura a un lado de este tipo.<p>

"Fruncí el ceño por el simple hecho de que estaba tomando a mi novia por el brazo, como si ella necesitara urgentemente de él. Qué tipo tan arrogante. Él claro que no se había percatado de mi presencia, y si lo había hecho, no se había dado cuenta de era yo el hombre más rico de la ciudad… o al menos el más conocido por el momento.

"Norma me volteó a ver, indicándole a él que ya estaba bien y no necesitaba ayuda. Él me volteó a ver a mí ahora, supo quién era yo de inmediato porque frunció el ceño.

"― ¿Tú eres Once-ler no? ― Preguntó con indiferencia. Sólo quería confirmar.

"Asistí con la cabeza, algo rígido. Algo en mí estaba a punto de explotar.

"― ¿Y qué hace un tipo de tu clase en un lugar humilde como este? ― Volvió a preguntar, su voz se notaba algo molesta… alguien aquí no era amigo del destructor de árboles.

"En realidad no quería contestarle, Norma debía hacerlo pero noté en sus ojos un poco de desesperación. Así que relajé mi rostro, sólo por ella, y traté de ser lo más cortés que pude, porque este tipo me estaba colmando la paciencia de sólo verlo y escuchar su estúpida voz tan… retadora.

"― Vine a visitar a mi novia. ― Contesté, tratando de callarlo con sus preguntas.

"Norma y él abrieron los ojos, no sabía por qué se habían sorprendido los dos. ¿Qué se supone que estaba pasando en el lugar? Norma ocultaba algo y no me estaba agradando.

"Ahora todo se volvió un poco más incómodo. Él chico se volvió hacia Norma y le preguntó casi en voz baja:

"― ¿Él es tu novio?

"Norma sólo asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo nerviosamente, a mí eso me pareció extraño. Norma jamás me negaría ¿o sí? Mi enojo estaba creciendo como nunca, si antes era un tonto por destruir todas las esperanzas del Lórax, ahora era algo peor por la reacción de mi novia y pronto habría algo más roto que un jarrón*.

"Nunca antes de mi vida corta, había sentido esa tonta emoción que se siente en el estómago, como sí se revolviera algo por dentro y que después se suba a la cabeza para decir cualquier estupidez que saliera primero. Sentía que me quemaba por dentro, por ver a Norma con un chico que no era yo, y por la otra que algo estaba ocultando…

"― No creí que fuera algo importante, además, sólo venía a trabajar, Tadd. ― Explicó Norma con voz rígida y un poco sería. Ponía sus manos en la cintura para poder poner un poco de orden a la situación.

"Bueno, al menos mis sospechas se fueron, Norma no me negó con nadie, tenía la idea clara de lo que era un trabajo, y me tranquilicé cuando supe que tampoco quería amistad con nadie, porque eso fue lo que dio a entender o yo entendí.

"Y su nombre era Tadd, Tadd… el sólo oírla decir su nombre me produjo más coraje.

"― Creo que ya me tengo que ir, Norma. ― Le llamé la atención.

"Aún los dos estaban compartiendo miradas retadoras, no sabía si los dos estaban jugando o están enojados el uno al otro. Pero yo ya estaba bastante incómodo y si no salía de ahí pronto habría una explosión.

"― Oh, claro, será un placer tenerte de nuevo por aquí… señor Once-ler. ― Hizo sonar mi nombre como una palabrota. Y yo creo que mi paciencia terminó.

"― ¿Tienes algún problema? Porque si es así deberías hablarlo ―. Le dije totalmente molesto.

"― Sólo sé que eres un hipócrita y no deberías estar aquí. No en mi tienda. ― Contestó él.

"― Oh, así que sí hay un problema… Descuida, Tadd, no pararé de talar los árboles aunque me lo pidiera la misma reina de Inglaterra. ― Finalicé.

"No me importó dejar a Norma con la boca abierta de la impresión, me di la media vuelta y me fui. Cuando llegué a mi auto fue un poco abrumador… una tristeza enorme invadió mi atmosfera. Creo que por primera vez tuve miedo, y de un miedo que jamás había experimentado, el perder a Norma era una cosa que no quería pensar ni en un millón de años.

"Tadd ahora era una distracción enserio, y no le parecía que yo estuviera talando los árboles, eso me hizo recordar al Lórax de nuevo. Miré la pequeña Trúfula que me había encontrado. La puse de adorno en mi saco para recordar que siempre, siempre los árboles serían mi prioridad, sin ellos seguiría siendo un fracasado y quizá peor que eso, no sería nadie.

"Lo que había dicho Tadd dejó de importarme cuando salí del estacionamiento, al fin y al cabo era mi problema. Yo soy alguien ahora y nadie, ni siquiera el Lórax pudo conmigo, mucho menos un tipo que vende flores.

"Llegué a mi casa un poco cansado, ni siquiera llegué a mi oficina que era mi principal objetivo, no tenía ni ganas de un puro ni un poco de whisky, sólo quería tumbarme en la cama, bañarme y de nuevo irme a dormir. Aunque fuera temprano, no tenía ganas de nada. Hubiera sido mejor no haber salido de mi oficina por nada en el mundo, y visitar a Norma sólo sus días de descanso.

"Me preguntaba cómo estaba ella, si igual de desconcertada que yo o peor. Estaba deprimido, pero eso no impidió que yo dejara mi idea de volverme más rico aún, ahora estaba en la sima e iría por más. Tadd sólo era un idiota más.

"Cómo aún era temprano decidí ir a dar una vuelta a pie por el bosque de Trúfula, bueno, como quien lo diría ahora era mi jardín. Respirar algo de aire fresco no me iría mal**. Cuando caminaba por mi casa me encontré a mi madre en la sala principal, leía el periódico de esa mañana, no le di importancia, y pensé que no me había visto.

"Me miró de reojo, a lo que supone porque me llamó.

"― ¿Te ocurre algo, cariño? ― Preguntó sin dejar de leer.

"― Uh… No, nada. Sólo iré aquí afuera un rato, si no te importa. ― Contesté sin ninguna señal de que estaba completamente bien, soné apagado, estaba desanimado por el momento y sostener una conversación con mi madre acerca de mi novia sería una abominación, demasiado aburrido para mí y lo primero que diría sería que la dejara por las buenas… o por las malas que era lo que más deseaba.

"― Ok… a propósito, Oncie, recibí correo de Melody. ― Informó sin dejar el periódico… Eso me molestó un poco pero su noticia me llamó la atención así que me senté a su lado.

"― ¿Y qué decía? ― Pregunté curioso.

"― Deberías leerlo por ti mismo. ― dijo, me entregó un sobre que ya estaba abierto, tal parece que el correo no era para mi madre si no para mí… lo supe porque miré el destinatario.

"Fruncí el ceño hacia mi madre que no dejaba de leer ese molesto pedazo de papel.

"Comencé a leer.

"En resumen la carta decía algo así: Melody regresó a su pueblo, que estaba bien que yo la hubiera rechazado, y al final me decía te amo. ¿Pero qué tontería? Esto me hizo enojar un poco más. A pesar de todo lo que le dije, de que la corrí de mi casa, seguía fastidiándome hasta por correo. En fin, dejé el sobre con la carta rota por la mitad en la mesa para el té y me fui a donde había dicho que iría.

"Escuché un pequeño gruñido de mi madre. Notó que había roto la carta, pero no me importó

"Estaba ahora en mi dichoso jardín de Trúfula, sólo que ya no había esa armonía que yo sentía hace años… ahora todo estaba cambiado y no sabía la respuesta. El estúpido de Tadd hizo que me sintiera así. Norma era un lado y por el otro, el bosque.

"Pero no, no era eso. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Dejé a Norma sola… con un tipo, al que no conozco y ni siquiera sé sus verdaderas intenciones… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ir de nuevo? Gruñí del coraje.

"Se estaba oscureciendo ya, pero no me quería ir de ahí, quería estar un rato más en el ambiente de afuera que estar con mi madre que no hacía otra cosa más que molestarme. Al menos había estado recostado en el pasto durante una hora mirando qué formas tomaban las nubes… sí era un poco deprimente hacerlo solo.

"― Oncie―. Se escuchó una voz… realmente reconocible.

"― ¡Norma!― Eché un gritó de terror mientras me levantaba torpemente.

"Ella se rio llevándose las manos a la boca.

"― ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas molesta. ― Le dije sin animo mientras me sacudía el polvo.

"― No deberías suponer, Once-ler… ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por Tadd? ― Preguntó seria.

"― No. Por el simple hecho de que me fui sin despedirme. ― Agaché la cabeza.

"― Oh, Oncie. Te comprendo más de lo que crees. Tadd es sólo un amigo, y sólo eso. Además es mi jefe. Sí, es un protector de la naturaleza pero tú sabes lidiar con ese tipo de personas. ― Explicó con voz suave, después me regaló una sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

"― Entonces… ¿Me perdonas? ― Traté de sonar lo más convincente posible.

"Ella sólo me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, luego me besó sin aviso. Eso quería decir que sí me perdonaba. Aunque yo diría que después de un rato los besos empezaron a subir de tono… y justo cuando estaba más que feliz, mi madre llegó gritándonos. Claro que volví a gritar… del susto.

"― ¡Mamá! ― Me quejé ― ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

"Gruñí y Norma sólo se reía.

"― Lamento interrumpirlos, cariño, bueno en realidad no lo lamento, pero creo que esto te interesará… Ven acompáñame. ― Se dio media vuelta. Sonó como siempre de ordenadora así que los dos la seguimos.

"Tomé a Norma de la mano y nos fuimos caminando detrás de mi madre. Cuando llegamos a la sala principal, en donde había estado minutos antes, me llevé una sorpresa: eran los dos tipos con los cuales había dejado a cargo de las máquinas cortadoras de árboles. Estaban sentados en el sofá más grande e iban vestidos de traje, era obvio que era como una cita de negocios, pero para mí fue algo inesperado porque jamás los había llamado ese día, o alguno de esos días. No pasó ni un mes desde que mandé fabricar esas máquinas, así que exactamente no sabía si traían buenas o malas noticias.

"Lo primero que hice al verlos fue saludarlos cordialmente e igualmente mi novia, se las presenté y me alagaron a mí y a ella por supuesto, parecían bastante agradables los dos tipos desde la última vez que los vi, pero estaba bien, al menos hasta ahora.

"Igual Norma y yo tomamos asiento y mi madre se había ido a la cocina.

"― Es un poco tarde para un asunto de negocios, ¿qué los trae por aquí? ― Pregunté curioso.

"― Oh, joven Once-ler, traemos las buenas nuevas. Creímos que nos tomaría más tiempo llevar a cabo su proyecto: sus máquinas estarán listas en una semana más. Decidimos venir justamente hoy para avisarle, es un honor trabajar para el joven más rico, su dinero puede hacer maravillas. ― Explicó uno de los hombres, sonriendo al final tan satisfactorio, pero a mí me pareció un poco extraño.

"Sonreí también, la idea me alegraba bastante; uno de mis amados y esperados proyectos ahora estaba listo, o bueno casi listo, pero aun así era tiempo ya de celebrar que mi producción de Thneeds iba a crecer aún más. Era increíble, y el hombre estaba en lo cierto, mi dinero hacía maravillas.

"Pronto sería más rico y mi reconocimiento a nivel internacional también iba a cumplirse. Sólo faltaba un poco más, sólo un poco.

"Los dos hombres se retiraron al cabo de media hora, mi madre había ofrecido café así que se esperaron hasta terminarlo, y mientras me hablaron de cómo fue la creación de las máquinas, pero gracias a mi diseño fue más sencillo terminarlas, sólo era cuestión de mecánica y todo estaría listo. Luego se despidieron indicándome que el dinero que les debía por haber creado tres máquinas debía ser depositado en una de sus tantas cuentas bancarias… no me dolió en lo absoluto dar ese dinero, al fin y al cabo iba a crecer. El dinero sería depositado justo en la mañana.

"La casa se quedó sola después de un rato, mi madre se retiró de la sala dejándome solo con Norma.

"Ella estaba cruzada de brazos, aún sentada mirando a la nada. Me llamó la atención porque se puso un poco sería después de que los tipos me hablaran de su trabajo y yo de como las manejaría. Claro que Norma sabía todo ese plan y jamás le importó lo que pasaría después de obtenerlas. Pero ahora su rostro me intrigó un poco.

"― ¿Qué pasa? ― Pregunté sentándome a su lado.

"― Nada. Ya es un poco tarde, Oncie. Debo irme. ― Me dijo apartándose de mí.

"― Creo que te pasa algo. ¿Vas a decirme? ― Fruncí el ceño.

"― No tengo nada. Aunque podría decirte que creo que… eres diferente. ― Dijo pero yo estaba seguro de que no había pensado antes.

"Arqueé una ceja. Eso sonó un poco extraño aunque ya lo había escuchado antes salir de su boca, pero esta vez fue un poco más… doloroso si podría decirlo.

"―Creo que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación antes ― Traté de recordarle y aún seguía con el ceño fruncido.

"― Ya sé, pero lo digo enserio, cariño. Sólo ignórame, ¿sí? ― Contestó.

"― No podré hacerlo. ― Me enojé. ― Digo, sólo imagina, estas llamando a tu novio estúpido.

"― ¿Qué? Oncie, yo jamás dije eso. ― Ella también comenzaba a arrugar su frente. ― Esto es una tontería. No vamos a llegar a nada. Sólo dije que eras diferente, no un estúpido. Y creo que yo ya te había dicho que tu dinero no es para tirarse a la basura. Es justo lo que estás haciendo.

"― ¡Oh!, eso cambia las cosas. ― Me resigné. ― Estas tratando de decirme que lo de las máquinas es una mala idea o ¿qué?

"― Sí… digo no. ― Se llevó las manos a la cara ― Sólo estás más cegado por el dinero, Once-ler.

"Dijo por fin. Yo tenía los brazos cruzados y la frente totalmente arrugada porque ya me estaba comenzado a enojar de verdad. Jamás había tenido una discusión así de confusa con Norma, jamás. Y aunque había sido la primera, era agotador. Ella también se estaba comportando de manera totalmente diferente, ahora era un poco más controladora.

"― ¿Cegado? ¡Ja! Por favor, Norma, eso no pasa ni pasará. Lo que sí pasará es que yo seré más rico aún. ¿Eso no te alegra? Sólo piensa un poco, si no fuera por esos árboles de allá afuera seguiría siendo un don nadie. Lo de las máquinas es sólo un avance y creo que con su ayuda yo seré lo que algún día soñé. ¿A caso acabarías con mi sueño ahora? ― Mi voz sonaba un poco retadora.

"Y yo estaba totalmente en lo cierto, lo repetía una vez más y aunque lo hiciera un millón de veces, la idea de que yo creciera me era motivador, pero por una razón Norma ya no estaba de acuerdo conmigo y no tenía ni idea del porqué ahora era así. La diferente era ella por no querer apoyarme cuando yo estaba justo en la cima. Juntos, juntos estaremos en la cima, pero ¡qué inconveniente había ahora!

"― Sólo no seas tonto, Oncie. ― Me pidió rendida.

"Pero no me importó. Seguía cruzado de brazos y había fruncido la boca. Estaba enojado claro. Minutos antes Norma era la más cariñosa del mundo pero ahora era tan… irritante.

"Aunque sí, después de un rato me relaje. No podía estar enojado con ella ni cinco minutos y menos si ella había sido la que se rindió. Una vez más gané la discusión… bueno no, pero más o menos. Así que la abracé para que se tranquilizara. No funcionó.

"Se alejó de mí con sus brazos, haciendo un poco de fuerza y suspiró.

"― Me tengo que ir. ― Volvió a decir.

"¿Quién era esta chica y qué había hecho con mi novia? Sí, era obvio que se había molestado, pero no creo que haya sido para tanto. Norma estaba completamente molesta y no me permitió acercarme a ella más. Se fue diciéndome sólo adiós, sin mirar atrás y así como llegó al lugar así tendría que irse… le pedí por favor que me permitiera llevarla pero no me dejó, sería un tonto sí la dejaba ir sola a altas horas de la noche, así que la subí al coche a fuerzas y la até al coche con el cinturón de seguridad.

"Se había enojado aún más pero sinceramente me enojaría más yo conmigo mismo si algo malo le pasaba durante el gran trayecto a su casa, por más molesto que estuviera con ella no me perdonaría si por mi culpa algo le pasara.

"En fin… En todo el camino no dijimos ni pio. Y esa había sido la situación más incómoda que jamás había pasado a un lado de Norma. Los dos estábamos bastante molestos el uno con el otro y por esa razón ninguno de los dos perdería el orgullo, bueno al menos yo pensaba eso y si ella también lo hacía ninguno de los dos hablaría para nada y quién sabe hasta cuándo esto duraría.

"Yo me estaba desesperando por el momento, y parecía que el tiempo me estaba jugando una mala broma porque sentía que el camino se hacía más y más largo, sólo para hacerme el momento más incómodo. Fruncí el ceño de tan solo imaginarme que posiblemente el camino no se acortaría, ya sé, parecía niño pequeño.

"Pero me alegré muchísimo, no por la idea de dejar ir a Norma a su casa, sino porque ya estaba cerca y alguno de los dos tendría que romper el hielo.

"― Buenas noches, Once-ler. ― Se despidió Norma antes de salir del auto.

"Se estaba quitando el cinturón de seguridad, y antes de que saliera… la tomé de la mano.

"― Realmente lo lamento, Norma. Yo no quise incomodarte, acepto que actué como un tonto. ― Dije por fin. Y me quité un peso de encima.

"¿Por qué no dije nada durante el viaje? Hubiera sido más corto, pero ahora me sentía más seguro y relajado, ya no estaba tan enojado como las mil horas que habían pasado. Ya estaba más consciente de lo que salía de mi boca.

"― No actuaste como un tonto. ― Se burló, luego continuó ― Actuaste peor que uno. Pero acepto tus disculpas, Oncie. También fui una tonta. No supe qué estaba pensando, yo… Te amo por quien eres, y jamás te cambiaría por nada en este mundo.

"La besé sin pensarlo dos veces y luego la tome de las dos manos quedando frente a frente ahora… aunque podría decir que el ambiente en el auto no era el más adecuado…

"― Norma… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

"… digo, hubiera sido más romántico si la hubiera citado antes en un lujoso restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>* Es mi frase, jaja yo la acabo de inventar, si a algo se refiere es que su relación puede terminar.<strong>

**** O sea, en ese tiempo todavía había algo de aire fresco. Jaja, sí había un monton de árboles aún. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará... <strong>


	23. Chapter 23: ¿Por qué a mí?

**TADAAA! La señorita Days por fin decidió aparecer de nuevo, y con un capitulo extra largo, bueno según. **

**Qué tal mis queridas lectoras, lamento, enserio LO SIENTO MUCHISÍMO, haberlas hecho esperar tanto tiempo para leer un capitulo más, pero si les contará todo lo que he pasado :c tendría que escribirlo en una novela. Tuve bastantes problemas personales, la escuela, no tuve vacaciones de verano, el amor, el desamor y la inspiración. Tuve un poco de desanimo, fuera de todos mis problemas, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, no pienso habandonar esta historia hasta que no tenga su final, pero mi mayor y principal problema para no termianr los capitulos es la inspiración... y la escuela que quita demasiado tiempo y no deja que uno se inspiré porque se desanima de otras cosas. **

**En fin, estoy de vuelta. Espero que les gusté este capitulo, lo acabo de escribir... **

**Declaro inagurado este cap. exactamente a las 12:07 am **

**Disfruten su lectura, las amo. **

* * *

><p>"Estaba sentado en frente a mi escritorio haciendo las cuentas de las ganancias de ese mes, estaba un poco estresado fumando tabaco en una pipa que yo mismo me regalé por mi gran triunfo, me refiero al éxito que tuvo mi primer tienda independiente de Thneed, y para ser franco las ganancias de ese mes habían sido muy buenas, pero mi estrés tenía nombre: Isabela.<p>

"Mi madre me había estado fastidiando casi todo el día porque quería que la acompañara al centro comercial para ir a comprar más ropa. Claro que estaba igual de fascinada que yo por el éxito que tuvo mi tienda y quería gastar su dinero a como diera lugar en las tiendas más lujosas de la ciudad. Por eso mi estrés, creí que ella misma podría ir y venir sola sin mi compañía, además, mis hermanos tenían tiempo libre, no comprendía al cien por cien porque tenía que ser yo el que la acompañara.

"Mi tienda independiente de Thneeds había sido inaugurada hacia un mes exactamente, es por eso que mi mamá estaba tan ansiosa por recibir su pago… que estaba pensando no tenía derecho a obtener. Últimamente su trabajo estaba siendo manejado por una joven que me hizo contratar. Según eso, ella obtendría el 50% de su sueldo, aunque… dudaba de eso, pero no me importó, esa chica no se quejaba absolutamente de nada, era muy noble.

"Yo seguía haciendo cuentas y todo eso para poder, por fin, depositar todas las ganancias de los trabajadores. Y terminando eso, quizá acompañaría a mi madre.

"― ¡Oncie! ―. Gritó mi madre muy emocionada mientras entraba. ― ¿Haz terminado ya?

"― Ya casi, ma. Pero por favor… no me obligues a ir contigo. ― Supliqué sin dejar de mirar la hoja de papel.

"― Oh, cielo, por favor. Eres la única persona que tiene tiempo aquí, tus hermanos también irán pero no será lo mismo si tú no vienes. ― dijo con voz aterciopelada con el fin de poder convencerme.

"― Diviértanse ―. Concluí.

"Antes de que mi madre pudiera decir algo más, la chica, a quien mi madre había contratado para que la sustituyera en su trabajo, entró sonriendo como siempre… Me molesté porque le había dado las instrucciones de tocar, a todo mundo se lo repetía, y ella no sería la excepción, pero no le dije nada porque me salvó de mi madre.

"― ¿Qué pasó Stephanie? ―. Preguntó mi madre con fastidio y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

"― Por el momento nada, veía con el joven Once-ler ― dijo.

"Volteé a verla. Y después caminé hacia donde están ella y mi madre.

"― Han llegado varias muestras de invitaciones para su boda. ― Informó la joven.

"Yo sonreí feliz… Luego volteé a ver a mi madre, para nada mostró una emoción, más que soltó un pequeño gruñido y luego cruzó los brazos.

"Aún recuerdo perfectamente la reacción de mi madre cuando se enteró que yo me iba a casar. Había pasado ya un mes entero desde esa noticia y hasta ahora no teníamos nada, nada planeado y lo único que tenía ahora eran las muestras de esas invitaciones, que había ordenado en una tienda cercana a la florería de Norma, ella y yo decidíamos cual sería la mejor pero a mí el tiempo se me agotó, así que ordené una de cada una de las opciones que tenía, para después ordenar la que más me agradara, Norma lo decidió así.

"Mi madre, por su parte, se molestó muchísimo con la noticia, claro que no frente a Norma expresó su coraje, sino conmigo cuando estábamos solos. Estaba yo en mi habitación después de que mi amada novia se había ido, y mi madre entró muy molesta, golpeando la puerta y sacaba chispas por los ojos. Las manos las tenía echas puño y yo me asusté, por supuesto.

"No pude tranquilizarla en el momento, pero creo que fue la primera vez que la había visto así, es por eso que no supe qué hacer en ese instante.

"No comprendía por qué se había molestado tanto, sabía que odiaba a Norma con todo su ser, pero yo era su hijo, y si quería que yo fuera feliz me dejaría escoger casarme con quien yo quisiera.

"Al cabo de media hora su coraje se había ido, pero se puso a llorar de una forma incontrolable, mis tíos y mis hermanos llegaron rápido a mi habitación para poder ver qué estaba pasando ahí dentro. Claro que su primera reacción fue acusarme a mí de que algo malo había pasado para que mi madre se pusiera así, claro, tenían razón. Pero no tenían idea de qué era exactamente; mi hermano Brett llegó justo a un lado mío, me miró con despreció y me dio un golpe en el brazo.

"Me quejé del dolor… luego exploté, como siempre. Expliqué lo que había pasado realmente y mi madre se había calmado un poco. Mi familia se enteró de la peor forma gracias a mi madre y su drama. Mis tíos por su parte me felicitaron y mis hermanos… no, sólo se burlaron de mí, pero en sí supe que también estaban un poco felices por mí.

"Todo estaba bien excepto por mi madre, y que hasta la fecha seguía molesta, luego comprendí que quería pasar todo el tiempo conmigo por miedo a perderme, aunque yo creo que me perdió desde hace mucho tiempo… yo creía.

"Volví a la realidad después de que mi madre dejó de quejarse. Stephanie se retiró y yo me quedé solo con mi madre, otra vez con un silencio muy incómodo. Suspiró e hizo lo mismo que Stephanie, se fue. Me alivié, ya no insistiría en que fuera con ella al centro comercial, y yo tendría tiempo de terminar mi trabajo. Encendí más tabaco.

"Después de todo tenía que salir de mi oficina. Había quedado con Norma, bueno, en realidad la cité para esa noche. Según yo, y por fin que tenía poco tiempo libre, por fin podía darle un anillo de compromiso como es debido. Entonces tendría que ir al centro comercial, pero claro que no iba a ir con mi madre, se habría aburrido y posiblemente habría hecho un berrinche.

"Sonreí cuando terminé el trabajo de esa tarde. Miré mi reloj de pulsera y faltaba un cuarto para las siete, sí, ya era un poco tarde, así que no lo dudé más y salí corriendo de mi oficina, tomé un baño caliente. Creí que no estaría nervioso por verla esa noche, pero en realidad, después del baño aún sentía las manos húmedas y era por sudor. Si acaso tendría una semana sin verla, para mí y claro que para ella era demasiado tiempo, pero digamos, mi trabajo es más pesado cada día y mi familia adorada no ayudaba mucho, no desde que las máquinas cortadoras de árboles llegaron… Ahora todo era más fácil, más fácil para mis ayudantes de confianza, y digo, la culpa no es de ellos, si no mía que les dejé todo a la mano, pero en fin, al menos ya tenía esta noche libre que era lo que más deseaba, desde hacia una semana.

"Y sí, tampoco tenía el anillo de compromiso, es por eso que iba retrasado, se supone que nos veríamos a las ocho… en media hora no podía hacer mucho, así que salí volando del lugar. No me fui en mi auto, sino en una limusina… con chofer, lo había contratado sólo porque mi madre lo pidió, me resultó inútil hasta esa noche.

"Llegué a la joyería que había visitado la última vez que fui al centro comercial, obviamente el señor me reconoció de inmediato y esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Yo sólo fruncí las cejas, no causó gracia y además esperaba que se burlara de mí.

"― Digamos que tengo prisa y que usted tenía razón. ― Le dije rendido, aún con las cejas fruncidas y sin ver la cara del tipo. Luego, lo miré y seguía sonriendo con mucha satisfacción.

"― ¡Lo sabía! ¡Oh, joven, Once-ler! Sabía que quería compromiso pronto. La señorita debe tener mucha suerte de que por fin de haya animado a comprar un anillo. ― Contestó contento.

"― Supongo. Pero… le mencioné que tengo poco tiempo antes de ir a verla. ― Hice una mueca.

"― Bien, ¿Tenía algo en mente antes?

"― Creo que no, digo... nunca, ni la última vez que vine aquí. No tengo ni idea, ni si quiera sé si la impresionaré. ― agaché la mirada.

"Y entonces lo vi, un anillo de oro blanco con un cristal en forma de corazón… No sé por qué sentí que ese era el correcto, me pareció tan exquisito.

"― Oh, creí que sería más difícil. ― Pensé en voz alta.

"Indiqué al viejo que me mostrara ese anillo que había visto, y sí, lo supe de inmediato que ese era el indicado, pensé que tardaría más de dos horas buscando en indicado, y lo supe porque mi amada novia no es para nada exigente. Tan perfecto para ella. Me emocioné cuando lo tenía en mis manos.

"― Un anillo de oro blanco, con un diamante en el centro y de 1.01 quilate. Creo que es hermoso, ha sido admirado por muchos pero nadie ha podido pagarlo. ― Me informó el hombre. No sé si fue un reto.

"― ¿Cuánto cuesta? ― Pregunté sin dejar de ver el anillo, y sostenía una sonrisa. Creo que no le había puesto mucha atención, además ¿qué tan caro puede ser?

"― Ah, por ser usted, lo dejaré en un precio accesible. Ciento veinticinco mil dólares.

"Abrí los ojos como platos. No sé si me sorprendí por el dinero o porque era una cosa súper pequeña lo que yo sostenía en mis dedos. Pero si era accesible, creo que estaba bien. De todos modos haría todo por ver a Norma feliz, aunque claro que no le mencionaría el precio por supuesto, me haría regresarlo. Acepté, y el hombre se puso más que contento. Me alagó.

"Para cerrar el trato le di mi tarjeta de crédito y por fin, me entregó el anillo, en una caja que me regaló, claro, eso era gratis. Y entonces miré mi reloj, cinco minutos para las ocho. Sonreí por ultimo al viejo ese y me salí corriendo.

"Gracias a que Greenville era una ciudad pequeña, el restaurant en el que había citado a Norma no estaba tan lejos del centro comercial. Le dije que tendría que esperarme ahí, y fue una buena elección, así ya no tendría que ir por ella.

"Llegué al lugar, más nervioso, tanto que no podía sostenerme en pie. El camarero que me llevó hasta la mesa, se me quedaba viendo extraño, claro que notó mi nerviosismo, pero le dediqué una mirada acecina. Llegamos a la mesa y ahí estaba Norma. Por última vez miré mi reloj, ocho cinco, me atrasé con cinco minutos, me afiné la garganta para llamarle su atención y claro para el camarero se fuera.

"― ¡Oncie! ― Dijo ella con emoción mientras saltaba a mis brazos. Luego me apretó. Se notaba que me extrañó.

"Luego le devolví el abrazo, estaba muy feliz de verla, aunque los nervios permanecían ahí. Y ni siquiera sé por qué, si ya le había propuesto que se casara conmigo. Pero el hecho de verla de nuevo, bueno, después de una semana, era excitante y emocionante a la vez, y más ahora que nuestro compromiso ya estaría cien por ciento confirmado.

"― Norma ― Le dije yo muy feliz. ― Lamento tanto haberte dejado sola por mucho tiempo.

"― Amor, no lo hiciste. Descuida, me he acostumbrado a eso. ― Su voz sonó un poco apagada.

"Eso fue despreciable.

"En realidad era un reclamo pero no hice caso. Me senté después de que la abracé lo más fuerte que pude, y me puse muy feliz, le regalé una sonrisa para que no notara que estaba muy nervioso, me podría aún más al saber que ella lo notara. Aunque, fue un alivio que ella estaba igual de nerviosa que yo, y me pareció de lo más cursi, pero me sentía muy contento.

"Una vez que quedamos frente a frente, pude notar lo bella que estaba, no quiero decir que no esté bella, siempre lo está pero ese día sentía un aire totalmente diferente. Mi bella novia, una hermosa mujer que pronto se convertiría en mi esposa, en la mujer que al despertar lo primero que vea sea ella. Me quedé cegado totalmente y sentí arder mis orejas.

"Me desperté de mi sueño al cabo de verla sonreír. Sí, me había ruborizado.

"Traté de esconder mi cara, pero era inútil, los demás comensales me miraban y eso peor aún, o sea, aunque no se rieran era embarazoso. Fruncí las cejas, yo me enojaba muy fácilmente con las personas que se me quedaban viendo. Claro que últimamente era el centro de atención de media ciudad, por eso mi reacción. A veces era bueno que me vieran otras veces era incómodo.

"Norma se acercó a mí, no le importó que la mesa estuviera impidiendo su paso para estar cerca de mí, y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Si quería tranquilizarme no lo logró, me puse más rojo aún, pero está vez sonreí.

"― Está bien, cariño. Todo estará bien. Estar contigo será lo más importante que pasé esta noche ―. Me tranquilizó con su dulce voz.

"Yo no podía pronunciar nada, estaba muy nervioso. Asentí con la cabeza, torpemente. Luego agité la cabeza, no sabía qué me pasó… Pero por fin pude reaccionar.

"― No sé por qué estoy así, querida Norma, pero de una cosa sí estoy seguro: quiero que pases el resto de mi vida a mi lado. No sabría qué sería de mí si tú te fueras, no me imagino mis días sin ti, así que… ― En ese momento traté de sacar la cajita que contenía el carísimo anillo, y digo tratar porque se había atorado en mi saco. ― ME disculpas un momento.

"Puse mala cara, maldito saco, tenía una abertura muy pequeña y una esquina de la caja se había atorado, no sé, no sé si fue culpa de la caja, porque digamos, era un poco más grande que la abertura de la bolsa del saco, o era la bolsa del saco la que era demasiado pequeña. ¿Eso era justo? Bueno, no sé porque se me ocurrió usar ese saco teniendo demasiados en mi casa. Pero no, no creí que eso fuera problema. ¿Cómo pude meter esa caja ahí?

"Bien, creo que el problema no fue ni la abertura ni la cajita, fueron ambos… juntos. Dentro de la bolsa de mi saco había hilachas y la cajita se había atorado en una de esas, entonces se me ocurrió jalarla con todas mis fuerzas. Fue algo estúpido cuando vi abrirse la cajita en el aire, y lo peor fue cuando el anillo se salió de ella y también salió volando.

"Norma y yo lo vimos volar por los aires, hasta que por fin cayó en la copa de champagne de un tipo calvo que leía un periódico, o sea que no se había percatado de que algo había caído en su copa.

"Estaba rogando al cielo porque todo eso fuera una pesadilla. Pero no fue así, todo era verdad, y al ver caer el anillo, voltear a ver a Norma sorprendidísima… me empecé a golpear la cabeza con las manos echas puño. Norma, sólo se reía.

"¿Se reía? Levanté mi mirada de nuevo hacia ella, al parecer le había parecido de lo más cómico, cuando yo me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. Digo, porqué mi saco me falló en esos momentos, era… era sólo que la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

"― ¿Por qué te ríes? No es gracioso. ― La regañe.

"― Claro que lo es. Oncie, debiste haber visto tu cara. ― De nuevo soltó la carcajada.

"Arqué una ceja. Bien, creo que lo peor que podía pasar esa noche sería ir a pedir el anillo a ese hombre viejo calvo y raro. Pero sería más vergonzoso llegar y decir: "Oh se me ha caído el anillo de mi novia en su copa, ¿podía devolvérmelo?" Tenía que hacerlo.

"― Ya regreso. ― Dije, con las cejas fruncidas. Iba lo más preparado posible.

"Al llegar y ver la cara de ese hombre… más de cerca, me pareció intimidante, o sea, era viejo y calvo y se veía que tenía dinero y poder. Más poder que dinero pero igual me daba un poco de nervios llegar y llamarle la atención sólo para decirle que sí podía meter mis dedos en su copa de champagne. ¡Qué asco!

"Me afiné la garganta, una vez… No funcionó. La segunda vez sí, me volteó a ver y me echó una ojeada de pies a cabeza, otro que lo hacía pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Al llegar a mi cara no hizo gesto alguno, sólo con los ojos me indicó que dijera algo.

"― Disculpe…

"Me sentí totalmente agradecido cuando un camarero, junto con mi novia, llegaron al rescate. El camarero explicó al hombre calvo que si podía sacar el anillo de su copa, el hombre volteó a ver la copa y miró el anillo, luego se carcajeó. Al parecer hablaba otro idioma, y agradecí de nuevo ya que no sería humillado una vez más.

"El camarero me entregó el anillo, y me dijo que tuviera cuidado. Le agradecí y se retiró. Una vez más quedamos frente a frente mi amada novia y yo. No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos siendo el centro de atención de todo, absolutamente, todo el restaurante. Pero, me relajé, tomé aire y me hinqué en una rodilla para poner el anillo frente a ella. Digo, fue algo que me puso a temblar. Ya se lo había dicho una vez, pero eso había sido hacia un mes… Hacerlo después de eso sería como hacerlo la primera vez. Así que sí…

"― Cásate conmigo, Norma.

"No me dijo que no, ni me dijo que sí, pero me abrazó muy fuerte… ella al igual que yo quedamos en el piso abrazados… Lo raro fue que no nos percatamos de que nos estaban observando y de repente escuché aplausos. Una vez más, me ruboricé y Norma sólo se rio.

"Al cabo de unos quince o veinte minutos, los dos estábamos sentados, esperando que nos llevaran la cena. Y Comenzamos a hablar de infinidad de cosas, yo le decía que mi madre aún no aceptaba la idea de la boda, pero que yo lo haría sin importar su opinión. Se puso un poco sería después de escuchar eso.

"― Oncie, mi padre aún no lo sabe. ― Me dijo muy sería que se me enfrió la sangre.

"Claro que no se me había olvidado ir con el padre de Norma a pedir su mano, no… Bueno sí, lo había olvidado por completo. Tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza que se me había pasado eso. No tomé en cuenta para nada al padre de Norma, se me había olvidado su existencia, aunque fuera el señor alcalde.

"No era responsabilidad de Norma decirle a su padre, no, eso no sería lo normal. Tendría que ser yo y lo tendría que hacer personalmente, aunque tenía miedo de ver su reacción. Nunca fui la persona que él quisiera ver siempre, no le agradaba en lo absoluto… Entonces me asustaba la idea de que fuera rechazado y que Norma y yo tuviéramos que tomar medidas drásticas.

"Me quedé pensando en todo ello hasta dejar mi mirada en un punto fijo.

"― Su orden, señor. ― Habló el camarero irritado.

"No tenía idea de cuántas veces tuvo que repetírmelo hasta que yo reaccionara.

"― Oh… Perdón ―. Me disculpé por mi tonto comportamiento, miré al camarero y era el mismo que nos ayudó con el anillo. Supe que no era de su agrado. ― Creo que me odia.

"Norma se rio.

"No era que yo quería evadir el tema, pero comí lo más lento posible. Norma había cambiado el tema un poco, me contó sobre su día en el trabajo… y de otra cosa que se me había olvidado: Tadd. Lo había mencionado al menos… unas mil veces. Pero quién era yo para reclamarle. Así que sólo le sonreía lo más falso que podía, aunque claro, notó mi desinterés.

"Tadd era, a lo que me contaba ella, una persona muy buena, amante de la naturaleza a lo que incluía animales y toda la flora, y amante de todo ser humano, era muy noble con las personas y hacía obras de caridad muy seguido. Era vegano, en resumen una persona increíble. No podía interrumpir su plática por más irritado que yo estuviera, la veía feliz y entusiasmada. Pero igual llegué a mi límite. Preferí sacar el tema del señor alcalde.

"― Norma, amor, yo creo que… digo, estuve pensando en cómo decirle a tu padre. ― La interrumpí.

"― ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? ― Preguntó retadora, era obvio que sabía que no me iba a atrever a hacerlo.

"― Ah… ― Tenía que empezar a mentirle, porque era obvio que no tenía un plan, era sólo para que dejara de hablar de Tadd. ― Ah… tendré que ir a tu casa, al menos, trataré de ir un día o una noche que esté libre, porque quiero decírselo lo más pronto posible. No importa que esté tu abuelo presente, yo se lo soltaré.

"Pues no había sonado como mentira.

"― Bien, ¿por qué no mañana? ― Me retó.

"― ¡¿Mañana?! Digo… Bien, está perfecto. Claro que lo haremos mañana.

"Sí, había aceptado.

"Dejé que se pasara la noche, sin importar lo que había pasado, Norma y yo habíamos pasado una velada increíble. Jamás creí estar más feliz en toda mi existencia, me sentía dichoso y por fin podía decir que Norma sería mi esposa y presumirle al mundo entero aquello.

"Platicamos por horas, hasta que el restaurante cerró, entonces no tuvimos opción más que caminar… caminamos, a veces no decíamos nada, pero estar juntos era lo importante, yo sentía una paz interior que no podía explicar, y eso era por lo que estaba pasándome aparte de que la ciudad estaba casi toda dormida, me refiero a que no había gente fuera, estábamos solos por así decirlo.

"Luego, supe que teníamos que despedirnos cuando ella bostezó. Aún caminábamos por la plaza principal, y la miré a la cara, estaba cansada, pero igual me sonrió.

"La llevé a su casa, pero no quería irme. Quería estar con ella un momento más.

"― Oncie, quédate conmigo esta noche ― Me dijo con voz baja.

"Ella tenía sueño, realmente estaba cansada pero no tanto para que delirara.

"― ¿Qué?

"― Durmamos juntos, esta noche. Yo, no quiero separarme de ti. ― Se inclinó un poco y me abrazó de costado.

"Entones se quedó dormida. Había sido un largo día para los dos, así que comprendí que realmente estaba cansada y quizá más que yo. Aún estábamos en el auto, y ella no quitaba sus brazos de mí, yo no quería despertarla, se veía tan cómoda. Pensé por un momento en una estrategia para no despertarla y llevarla hasta su cuarto… sin que su padre me escuchara.

"Sabía que no era cortés fisgonear las cosas de mi novia, pero tenía que buscar las llaves. No tardé mucho en idear lo que tenía que hacer. Entonces, primero abrí la puerta, segundo, ir por Norma y entrar sin hacer mucho ruido. Me alivié cuando pude cerrar la puerta con cuidado. Pero había un nuevo reto, no conocía muy bien la casa de Norma, era un poco grande y además jamás la había visitado hasta el fondo y no conocía su habitación. ¡Cielos! Estaba en aprietos.

"Miré a Norma, su cara era preciosa y me embobé al verla. Y No, no la despertaría.

"Acto seguido, subí las escaleras… un escalón por escalón, sin hacer mucho ruido, y tratando de que mis brazos tuvieran la misma fuerza siempre, aunque me estaba cansando. Después de eso, miré un largo pasillo, lo caminé, y encontré tres puertas, lo cual significaba que una de esas tenía que ser la habitación de Norma. Me alivié de ver la única que estaba abierta.

"Sí, lo había logrado. Norma por fin estaría en su habitación, tranquila y a salvo. No encendí la luz para no molestarla y no declarar mi presencia en esa casa.

"Estaba contento. Entonces la deposité en su cama: puse una de mis rodillas en la cama para apoyarme y deje a Norma ahí. Después se encendieron las luces.

"― Buenas noches, joven Once-ler.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>


End file.
